From the Fire Comes a Savior
by THE BONDSWORD
Summary: A young man named Kyle is running away from a past he doesn't remember...when he runs into Lyn. Now caught in one of the greatest schemes since the scouring will he finally find the courage to bury his past? slight pairings inside LynxOC HectorxFlorina...
1. PrePrologue: Escape

THis is my second fic...in fire emblem because my first got deleted...because it ran out of life... Anyways I own no characters except for Kyle, Jaron, Erif, and Leena. So...R&R and enjoy!

* * *

Kyle ran through a large bog, in a daze. He didn't know where he was going. He didn't know why he was going anywhere… All he knew was that he was running from something, for some reason, and going somewhere.

The marsh that he seemed to be in seemed never ending and as he continued his passage through it he began to lose hope. But then again why should he have hope in the first place? Not knowing anything except for a vague concept of his name is quite annoying if you've never experienced it.

Now it wasn't that Kyle didn't mind not having a memory too terribly. He'd already formulated a theorem that if one lost one's memory then they had a good reason to forget everything. Kyle was sure that he just had a bad or troubled past and was trying to escape from it.

Suddenly there was an explosion that jolted Kyle awake. Now his senses became more alert, like he assumed they had been when he'd first started running. He began to run faster attempting to escape the explosions. But the more that he ran the more his pursuer seemed to keep pace with him. A sword was clanking at his side, and he stopped and drew the weapon.

"Do you want a piece of me?!" Kyle screamed in rage. "Then come get it!!"

A man in an enormous, and lavish purple robe adorned with gold borders approached through the fog. Immediately Kyle knew that this man wasn't going to be his friend. In fact he wasn't even certain that this man didn't want to kill Kyle.

"Wh-Who are you?" Kyle asked. His voice was shaky and he was surprised to hear himself so frightened. Even his hands were shaking which caused the blade in his hand to vibrate slightly. He tightened his grip on the weapon. He'd have to be careful of that. A loose grip can get one killed. But how did Kyle know something like that?

"Kyle… Why did you run away my son?" the man asked. "Were you unhappy with the way that I was treating you?"

Kyle stared at the man and shook his head. "Umm… Who are you? I feel that I have forgotten several important things about my life…because I can't seem to remember anything. All I know is that my name is Kyle and I feel like I've been running in this swamp all night."

One of the enormous robed sleeves went up to where the man's face should have been under his hood.

"Hmm… Now that _is_ tragic… Well if you've lost your memory then I've no further use for you." Two men much like the first one emerged from the mist of the swamp. "Kill him," the man said.

The men began to launch little spheres with inscribed squares at Kyle. But for some reason whenever Kyle was about to be struck by one of these spheres he could suddenly see some kind of equation that detailed exactly what move he'd have to make in order to avoid it. So as they launched and attacked him Kyle continued to dodge.

However as one of the spheres was about to strike Kyle noticed that he couldn't move his feet, so one struck him as he struggled. Then there was an enormous dark sphere coming right at him. Kyle drew a sword that he found at his side, and held it out between him and the spell. The sphere struck the blunt, flat edge of the blade and there began a struggle between Kyle and this spell.

Sparks began to fly, an excruciating shriek began to resound and Kyle struggled to hold the spell at bay. He could feel beads of sweat rushing down his face, torso, and arms as he pushed harder against the spell. Then in one final burst of strength he threw the spell into the air. The black sphere went a few feet into the air before exploding and launching Kyle back about three feet liberating him from the muck.

After landing on a small island in the marsh he began to run in the opposite direction he'd been facing. Again explosions began to rage around himand the young man had to continuously dodge, jump, and evade to keep from getting annihilated.

Finally he ran out of the swamp and found himself at the edge of a beach. The men who attacked him earlier suddenly began to materialize from the fog that had been emanating from the swamp.

"Listen," one of the men said. "Death isn't so bad, and if you hold still it will be over fast. You shall feel no pain I promise you."

Kyle held the sword up again and rushed forward. He impaled the robed man that stood off to the left of a third. The blade went through the man's heart killing him. Turning around he brought around his weapon and sliced the man's head off. There was a slight crunch as the man's head came off.

The final one charged up another enormous ball Kyle charged and caught the ball again but forced it back. The spell caster dodged, and began to fire more. Kyle blocked again and again and suddenly the blade broke leaving Kyle only the hilt and bottom of the blade. The second part landed behind him. Kyle put the hilt into his left while picking up the point and the top part of the blade with his right.

Walking slowly toward the man he looked menacing. The spell caster began to fire an insurmountable amount of the dark spheres. But Kyle stabbed the man in the shoulder with the top of the blade and before the man could scream Kyle then stabbed the hilt through the man's mouth and into his throat then drew the sword out quickly slicing up the inside of the esophagus. The man dropped to the ground and started to have horrible convulsions.

Suddenly the man in the purple robes appeared again. A very battered Kyle stood waiting.

"Hmhmhm… Very good… Are you awake yet?"

Kyle glared at the man, and inhaled a bit then he held the blade out in front of him. There were slight cuts all over him, and blood was dripping a bit mixing with his saliva.

The man in the dark robe seemed to shift forward a little bit. "Hm? Do you mean to challenge me? I who raised you? I who saved your life?!"

Kyle lowered his blade in confusion. "What…are you talking about? I don't know who you are…and you say that you saved my life?! You sent men to try and kill me! Then you've come to kill me yourself!!"

There was a sigh that seemed to escape the robe. "Very well… If that is how you truly feel about it…"

An explosion erupted in front of Kyle sent forth by the robed man. Kyle tried to keep on his feet as hard as he could but the sheer magnitude of the quake the explosion caused sent him to his feet. Then the man sleeves shifted to attack Kyle. Kyle held his broken blade out straight in front of him trying to protect himself and suddenly he stood. There was a strange look in his eyes, as if everything except for a will to fight had left him.

The shattered blade was held out to parallel to the side of his head. Then Kyle lowered the blade, crouched down for a few seconds, and then shot forward like a bolt. Spell after spell was launched at him, but Kyle was able to dodge nimbly. Kyle was about to strike and had been holding his sword back for one strike when he stopped in time.

Smiling the dark robed man charged up a black ball of magic, and just when he fired Kyle vanished into a strange rune. The black-hearted man walked up and feeling the change in the wind he whispered, "Brammimond." Then he turned around and walked back to his base. The time had nearly been here…that boy was a dragon in human form…and then an old 'friend' had had the gall to interfere…

As the man stood again in front of the gate he smiled. It didn't matter about that one dragon…after all he had an entire world of them just ripe for the corrupting… Within the robe a wicked smile emerged.

Kyle suddenly appeared in a large plain-like area. Time now restored to him he raced forward and tripped. Looking around and wincing slightly he looked north and headed that way. Minutes became hours, and he thought he could feel the day breaking… He could faintly make out some type of tent-like structure when suddenly his strength failed him. His legs buckled and gave out, he fell to the ground and landed face first in the dirt, and just before he lost consciousness he could swear he heard someone calling to him…a woman's sweet voice…


	2. Prologue: A girl from the plains

THis is my second fic...in fire emblem because my first got deleted...because it ran out of life... Anyways I own no characters except for Kyle, Jaron, Erif, and Leena. So...R&R and enjoy!

* * *

For a long time all that Kyle could see was darkness…and it wasn't so bad. If that was what death was like…then it didn't both Kyle… But then he could see some light far off in the distance, and it intrigued him. However his senses soon returned and he realized that this 'light' was the sun. Then Kyle could hear the birds whistling in the morning…and he realized with slight dismay that he was still alive. Wherever he was Kyle could tell that there was a woman's voice…no an angel's voice, from somewhere close by.

Finally, curious as to whether he was dead or alive, Kyle dared to open his eyes. He was inside of what he believed to be a Ger, a small tent that the people of Sacae used to travel around their precious plains. His arrival in Sacae however was a mystery to him. The only thing he remembered was vanishing from the island, and then he was somewhere strange holding his… Wait! Where did his weapon go?! Kyle sat up in the bed, and suddenly noticed that his shirt was off, then pulling the covers back further he noticed that his pants were gone as well. Luckily he still had on his undergarments.

So that was the thief's plan…kidnapping, and then taking of his money… Outraged and frightened he took a quick survey of his surroundings. There were a few trophies from hunts, a few bows and swords, a screen, the bed he was in, a small table beside the bed, and what look like a kitchen behind the screen. In the middle was what seemed to be a dining area of one table, and three chairs. Kyle assumed that plates were in the kitchen area.

Suddenly the angelic and lilting voice that Kyle had heard the other night before he blacked out waltzed to his ears with melodious sounds.. Accompanying the voice was a young woman that Kyle assumed was about his own age, around seventeen or eighteen. His first thought was simply how stunning she was. Her countenance radiant, her hair was lime green, and her eyes were brown and radiant. She was of average weight neither plump nor skinny, but what surprised Kyle was how strong she looked. He could see that she had trained for quite a while. Her clothes were like that of a female swordmaster, which is a robe that was cut out on the sides of the legs to allow for movement.

Kyle stopped admiring her beauty when he noticed that she was approaching the bed. He pulled the covers over up to his chin, and suddenly realized that he looked like a child cowering in its bed.

She seemed to laugh to herself, no doubt about how silly her guest looked. She set a small tray on the bedside table and sat down on the side of the bed. A warm citrus smell permeated the Ger and emanated from the drink the woman had just set down on the bed table beside him.

"Are you awake yet?"

When Kyle failed to stir, let alone respond, she walked up and knocked on his head.

"Helloooo… You aren't dead are you?" she asked.

Kyle thought for a few seconds and shook his head. Then pushing the covers back and sitting up in the bed he finally started to speak.

"No I am very much alive… It is just that I am frightened." He sat up in the bed..

The girl smiled, and said, "Well at any rate I am Lyn of the Lorca tribe. You're safe now. What brings you to the plains of Sacae? Would you share with me your name, and your story?"

"Umm…I am…Kyle. That's my name Kyle. I was in the plains…when I blacked out…I think that you saved my life…Lyn."

The girl nodded which made her ponytail bounce around. "Yes. I was looking around the plains when suddenly I noticed your limp form struggling across the plains. I tried to run over to stop you from losing consciousness…but I was a little too late, and you fell face first into the dirt."

Suddenly he remembered that his clothes were mostly gone. Kyle began to blush and slid down low into the bed. Seeing how red he turned, and how far he went into the bed she asked, "Are you alright? Do you have a fever? You seem to be burning up."

Kyle shook his head. "No…" he replied. "Where are my pants?"

Lyn pointed to the screen. Kyle rose from the bed, and half limped half ran and picked his pants off the screen. Then he put them back on. They had been torn last night but they seem to have been repaired by someone.

"Your shirt is over there too," Lyn said pointing next to where his pants had been. "Your clothes were horribly torn… Had you been fighting?" she asked.

Kyle shook his head. "No… I wasn't fighting… I was just running…"

A shocked look came across her face. "You were running? From what was your flight?" she asked.

"A group of assassins that wanted to kill me… No doubt that they still do…" Kyle sighed. Then he pulled his shirt off the screen, and pulled a small pouch that had been tied to the side of his tapered pants. He threw it to Lyn.

She opened the bag and gasped. Then she walked over to him, and tried to give it back. Kyle however would hear none of it.

"You saved my life… You fixed my clothes… You tended to my wounds… I can't repay you enough for all that… That is just a meager thank you…"

She was still shocked. "But ten thousand gold?! There are some that never see this much in their lives! Yet you carry around this much as though it was common place!"

Kyle shrugged. "I just had a good job…what more is to be said?"

"Well…at any rate I can't accept your money. It just wouldn't be right."

Suddenly however he put his hand over her mouth, and listened outside. Lyn listened hard but could not hear the sound that he seemed to hear.

Then with a bit of force Kyle leapt to his feet, and winced slightly as he landed on an injury. He continued to move toward the door limping on his left foot with every step. Finally he walked outside…and dropped to the ground.

"D-Damn! My foot… It hurts! I…must've been…hurt worse than I thought…"

Lyn walked out and allowed her to lean on her shoulder. She led him out to the field and the two looked out upon the plains. A good distance away were a few brigands wandering around.

"Bandits!" Lyn said. "They must have come down from the Biran Mountains ."

Kyle looked up. "No doubt they plan on raiding the local villages…" Lyn hesitated slightly. "Aren't you going to do anything?"

Lyn looked down at Kyle. "I…I don't know if I can do anything…to stop them…"

Kyle looked at the ground. "Very well then… Let me down." She did as he instructed and watched him walk off.

The first two men were without shirts, and looked very intimidating and muscular, but Kyle walked out quite calmly except for his limp. He looked intimidating as well…but in a different sense. Kyle was svelte, slightly muscular and looked like most knights, but what made him so intimidating was his eyes. When Kyle was angry, Lyn had noticed that his eyes seemed to burn with rage.

Suddenly he reached the first bandit. The axe-wielding villain turned to him, and laughed.

"Well look what we 'ave 'ere! Some little pup 'as gotten lost!"

Kyle stared at the man with his fiery gaze. "Leave, now."

The brigand laughed. "You think you can command me? I'll teach you right!!" The brigand held out his axe, and then leapt in the air making a slight arch as he brought it down. But Kyle dodged by moving his foot slightly, and then he leapt at the man, both hands out spread. The next thing Lyn could see was the brigand's head in Kyle's grip and then there was a loud _snap_! The bandit's body went limp, and Kyle let it drop to the ground.

Lyn rushed out to help Kyle as the second brigand attacked. The next one performed the same action putting even more weight behind the strike, but Lyn pushed Kyle out of the way, and barely got nicked by the bandit's axe. The girl swung around, drew her blade, and struck. Her slash took the man's head clean off. Blood spurted out of the gaping hole where the man's head had been. Kyle reached into Lyn's satchel procuring a vulnerary and used it to heal her.

Then the two moved on to the last man. He towered over both of them, and laughed.

"Who are you?! You think you can stand up to Batta the Beast?!"

Lyn got hit by the man's axe, and struck doing little damage. "Blast…he's tough… It all comes down to this next blow; Kyle if I fall I want you to flee you must escape!"

Kyle however shook his head. "I won't get away fast enough. My foot would hinder my progress."

Lyn nodded and the Beast attacked. She dodged his fell stroke, and suddenly split into three. The first two flew past him, and suddenly she struck stabbing her blade deep into his gullet.

"Wha-? H-How did you…" Then the man fell.

"Good work today! Let's go back."

Lyn and Kyle returned to the Ger. Though Kyle wished to take leave as quickly as he could, she invited him to have dinner with her, and not wishing to refuse someone he found so beautiful, he agreed to remain.

He strolled around the Ger as Lyn prepared the food, and gazed at all the phenomenal items on display: a great beast felling bow, and a sword decorated with jewels, and a few heads of animals.

"Food's ready!" Lyn suddenly cried out. Kyle walked over to the small table he'd seen earlier. Lyn walked over with a two large pieces of beef, carrots, and potatoes upon a platter. Setting it down upon the middle of the oak table, she then sat down on a chair on the other side.

"So… How did you learn to cook like this?" Kyle said seeing the meal set before him.

"…I've been alone for awhile, and due to this I learned to cook." Her tone was somber and sad, until she quickly changed the subject. "Kyle I can see you have some experience in the ways of war… I wish to journey and become stronger…so that I can get vengeance… May I accompany you?"

Sensing a pattern within her speech he quickly replied, "Would you please get permission from your parents to journey with me?"

Lyn's head suddenly bowed. "Y-You want me to get permission from my parents?"

Kyle nodded even though he knew she more than likely couldn't see this gesture. "Yes. Is that a problem?"

He could see Lyn slowly nod her head. "Yes…it is… You see my people…the Lorca…they don't… I'm the last of my tribe. It was six months ago. Bandits came down from the Biran Mountains…it took only one night… The survivors numbered less than ten…including me… I wanted to lead them…but our people are so old-fashioned…no one would follow a woman… No one would follow me…"

Kyle got to his feet. "So…what you seek is revenge against the bandits… If that is why you journey…" he said walking over to Lyn and lifting her eyes to his, "then you shall never get strong enough. To gain strength…you must fight for someone other than yourself… Your blade's cutting edge cannot ring in grief and still be righteous."

Tears began to form at Lyn's eyes. The two stood there for a moment in total silence. Then Lyn embraced Kyle. The gesture was unexpected…yet to Kyle he could feel warmth grow inside of him. For reasons he didn't completely understand he took her in his arms, he held her tightly. She was crying, and though her tears, so sad, grief stricken, and cold, stained Kyle's shirt, the warm feeling inside him just continued to grow. Finally he let her let her go.

She backed away now thankful for his company. "Kyle… Thank you… I've been alone for so long… I'm sorry… Please forgive my tears…"

The young man watched her with a warm smile. "Tears need no pleas of forgiveness…they need to be let out like a reservoir… Let them go Lyn… Let the stream free…" So the girl cried, and wept for what seemed to be an eternal five seconds. The time was no longer relevant. It was not horribly late but time had suddenly changed to the infinite dimension, and now it seemed as though the two were living within a second of eternity.

Finally the tears stopped coming. Kyle smiled. "Very well… You have more than proven your strength. Lyn of Sacae I would very much like you to accompany me. If my company could prove to be as jovial to you as yours would be to me then I would stay by your side and lend my arm to your strength."

Lyn nodded as she wiped the last tear away. "On the morrow we shall set off for Bulgar! It is the largest city in all of Sacae! Your funds will purchase more than suitable weapons, and supplies for our journey. From there we shall decide what to do next."

"Hopefully," Kyle added. "I shall be able to find a few Vulneraries to use on my wounds… I don't know how deep they go, and I fear it could be a long time before I can fight again."

Lyn scoffed slightly. "From the prowess that you exhibited out on the plains I'm certain that you need no weapon. However I know that there are many healers in Bulgar. I'm sure one at least could cure some of your wounds."

Kyle nodded thanking her for the encouraging words, unrolled a sleeping mat, a blanket, and a pillow. Then he set his bedding up a little ways away from the table. With this done he looked down at his tattered clothes. Though Lyn had done a wonderful job of patching them up he reasoned himself into adding a new pair of clothes on the list.

"I think that I shall also purchase a new set of traveling clothes. These are a little torn…"

Lyn nodded smiling weakly. "Yes I apologize… I did the best I could…but even that wasn't much."

Kyle shook his head, and smiled thankfully. "Oh nay! The job that you performed in attempting to fix my clothes was excellent… It's just that these are a might tattered anyway… Well we should get some rest… It is, no doubt, a long way to Bulgar and I shall need all of my strength! Besides, it would be better if we were well rested, in case we ran into more brigands."

So the two bade good night and drifted into a peaceful land of dreams. Lyn dreamed of the journey she was about to undertake with a new friend. But Kyle's mind was filled with nightmares, of horrible nature. A great beast lurked in every corner of his mind just waiting to be released upon the world… He didn't know what it was…only that its size and anger were unquestionable. And so as he lulled off carefully into slumber he was plagued by fears of anger…and of fire.


	3. Chapter 1: Footsteps of Fate

Hello everyone from your friendly neighborhood BONDSWORD! I hope you've been R&Ring my stories and if not...I think you should if you're actually a member and all. It's really good to get feedback from my readers! Anyway here's chapter three...my longest chapter so far. Enjoy with some popcorn!

* * *

Kyle panted, and was sweating heavily. He held a sword in his left hand. The young man was standing within a sea of flames. Space all around was fire, and even the ground seemed to be made of the infernal ocean. Ahead of him occupying a large part of the ground was a dragon of fire. Red it was with the head of a salamander, and with wings of a deep red flame.

The young myrmidon leapt at the dragon and struck with his sword. His strike landed true…but glanced off of the monster's scales. As he landed he was picked up by an enormous claw. The dragon held Kyle just out in front of its face, and stared at him. For a moment Kyle was afraid that the beast would breath its horrible fire…but it just stared at him.

After what seemed to be a few minutes passed the beast reared back its head and roared. From the roar Kyle followed its gaze into the sky; a bright ball seemed to be coming down, and down…and down…

Suddenly Kyle awoke, drenched in sweat. He panted hard, trying to cool himself down. Then Kyle noticed that the sun was barely peaking over the mountains. However he could also smell breakfast cooking…bacon, and scrambled eggs!

Kyle looked over to where the kitchen was, and could see Lyn. She was not in her robe that he'd seen her in yesterday…and so to keep from making the situation awkward he looked away. Then he looked down and realized that he as well was not as clothed as he would have liked. Kyle lay back down in his tiny makeshift bed, and pulled the covers back over himself.

Lyn suddenly turned around. "Oh Kyle! I didn't hear you get up."

She turned around carrying a tray loaded with eggs, and bacon. Kyle didn't look at her.

Suddenly there was a confused look on her face. She set the tray on the table, bent down and touched Kyle's forehead.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "You aren't sick are you?"

Kyle shook his head not wanting to look at her. "No… It's just… You're… Um…you only have on your undergarments… Do you not wear your robe in the early morning?"

A few seconds passed before she said, "No… Not usually… But I guess it is a little awkward, you being a man and all…"

Kyle groped around in his small bag randomly until he finally found his shirt. He pulled it out and put it on. Lyn came back from the other side of the screen wearing her robe. Kyle breathed a sigh of relief. Though he wasn't against Lyn's looks and she apparently had no problem with not wearing all of her clothes in the company of someone of the opposite sex…Kyle himself was slightly uncomfortable with the whole situation.

Finally he got to his feet. Working quickly he snatched the blanket off the ground mat, rolled it up, shoved it in his bag, and then rolled up the mat and strapped it onto the front of the bag. She was setting the table the whole time while watching him. Apparently she found it humorous…

With his belongings now packed up Kyle got to his feet, walked over to the table and sat down. Lyn, who had been getting the plates and utensils, came back over from the kitchen and set down a plate and a fork and knife in front of him, and then set a second plate, and another fork and knife on the other side. Having set the table Lyn sat down, lifted some eggs that sat on a tray and transferred them to her plate. Kyle followed suit.

As the two ate breakfast, gorging themselves on the scrambled eggs, and bacon that was in front of them Lyn suddenly set her fork down and looking at Kyle asked, "Tell me Kyle. Do you have any…women in your life?"

Kyle looked up from shoveling a large cluster of the scrambled eggs into his mouth. Staring at Lyn he picked up a piece of bacon, gobbled that up quickly, and then finally after dabbing at his mouth with a napkin he answered.

"No, I do not. Why would you ask me such a question? Is there someone on your mind that I remind you of?"

Lyn shook her head. "No, I was just curious. I thought that you would… Because…well, um…" Lyn began to blush as she stammered slightly.

Kyle laughed, picked up his plate walked over to the kitchen and dropped the saucer he'd been eating on into a sink. Then he walked back over to find that Lyn was done. The girl picked up the tray sitting on the table, then upon it placed Kyle's silverware, her own plate, and her silverware. Then she walked behind the screen to where the kitchen was. There was probably ten minutes of washing dishes before Lyn came back out from behind the kitchen.

"So," Kyle started. "Shall we be on our way?"

Lyn nodded, smiled, and picked up her belongings that sat upon her bed. Then the two went outside. Lyn packed her belongings atop a brown stallion. She then looked at Kyle as he limped his way outside. He strapped his pack to the horse as well and then waited for her.

"Would you like the horse?" she asked. Kyle could see in her eyes a sympathy he hadn't seen in anyone else.

He smiled shook his head. "No thank you," he replied. "I think that you shall find I'm well enough to walk."

"Very well. Bulgar is about one mile that way," she said pointing to the Northeast. The two started walking with Kyle leading the horse.

However as the two made their way down the road Lyn could see that Kyle's limp was getting worse. Eventually she made them stop and switched places with Kyle, and she would not take his protests for an answer. So then Lyn was the one walking and leading the horse while Kyle looking depressed, and sad, had to ride.

Eventually the two arrived on a bluff that overlooked a large walled city. Though it was big…Kyle had seen larger and wasn't very impressed. But when Lyn looked back at him Kyle stared down at her and showed a very wide smile. The two then rode into the town.

There were tons of outside stall vendors that were set up. Kyle hopped off of the horse and started to browse nearby vendors. Lyn followed him around for a little bit making sure that Kyle didn't try anything that might get himself hurt. To her relief however he sat down near a lyre shop, and picked up one of the guitars.

He strummed a few notes, and then began to play. The notes were slightly plucked at first…and then began to become like a beautiful river of melodies. Then he began to sing. It was about a man who wandered through a valley…wound up at an inn and fell in love with the innkeeper. Lyn suddenly imagined herself in this situation and in her mind she was wandering through that valley. She had arrived at an inn. She opened the door, and suddenly a man walked up to her. Just before she saw his face…the music stopped and the vision melted away.

"Why did you stop?" Lyn asked. "That music was heavenly!" She seemed to swoon for a minute and then caught herself. "You should buy that!" she encouraged.

Kyle thought for a moment. "Did…did you really like it?" he asked.

Lyn nodded and clapped her hands and then looking at him with eyes shining like stars she said, "Yes! Oh…the music was beautiful…I could almost see the person…I felt like I was there!"

Kyle got to his feet. "I would like to buy this." He held up the instrument. It was plain, unadorned…

"Are you sure that you wouldn't like this one?" the vendor asked holding up a more decorated one.

Kyle shook his head. "No," he replied still holding the instrument in his hand. "I would like to purchase this one. For you see it isn't the instrument it is the one playing it."

The man nodded. "Yes… You are a true master of the art aren't you? You know how it is…and you reveal the world to be as such. No more, no less…Just what it is."

Kyle thanked the man, and walked away holding the lyre. Lyn was following close behind telling him something about the nonsense of some of the prices around the market when he noticed a weapons vendor. Kyle walked over to it, and looked carefully over the weapons before he noticed a weapon he liked. Lyn however kept walking on to purchase food.

Kyle picked up the sword, and after appraising it for a while asked, "How much is this?"

The man looked down. "750 gold." The man said nothing more.

Kyle reached into the pouch on his side, procured 800 gold and handed it to the man. Then he sheathed the blade, and walked away.

Suddenly, he looked over to Lyn who was waving trying to call him over. He ran to her, and she said to remind him, "This is Bulgar the largest city in all of Sacae!"

Then she went back to choosing between two different melons when suddenly someone cried out, "Oh my heart! What a dazzling vision of loveliness!"

Lyn put the fruit down and looked around in surprise. A knight with green hair and wearing lustrous green armor ran up and pushed Kyle out of the way. "Oh wait my beauteous one! Would you not favor me with your name or better yet your company?"

Lyn seemed to be quite upset with this remark, and she took a step back. "Where are you from sir knight that you speak so freely to a stranger?"

The knight's eyes seemed to gleam like stars. "Ah! I thought you'd never asked! I hail from Lycia, and the Caelin canton, home to men of passion and fire!"

Lyn smiled wryly and slightly maliciously. "Shouldn't that be home to 'callow oafs with loose tongues'?"

The knight winced but still smiled sweetly. "Ooh… You're even lovely when you're cruel…"

Lyn suddenly turned. "Come Kyle! I've run out of patience!" With that she took a path toward some of the other vendors in town. Kyle, not wanting to get too far behind ran after her carrying the bags.

"Wait please!" the knight cried.

Suddenly there was a loud and angry call from somewhere behind him. "SAIN!" The knight turned to face the sound and saw his friend.

"Ah Kent, my boon companion! Why so severe an expression?" Sain asked about his friend's crumpled angry face.

"If your manner were more serious, I wouldn't have to be so severe!" the other knight known as Kent said. Kent was in possession of red hair, and fiery red armor.

Sain looked hurt. "But to remain silent in the presence of such beauty would have been discourteous!"

"What do you know of courtesy?!" Kent yelled.

Suddenly however a third man in this contingent of knights rode up. This one had brown floppy hair, and purple armor that seemed to shine like a gem.

"Here you two are! I can't leave you alone for five minutes before you're both fighting again! Don't you remember the mission?!"

Kent, his focus and honor slightly impugned, pointed a finger at Sain. "It is HE! He was the one that was chasing after women again! This time it was a woman from the plains!"

"It is only in slight fun," Sain rebutted. "Besides, she was so beautiful! I simply could not hold my tongue any longer than I did…"

The young man sighed. Sain quickly had something else to say: "Jaron when was the last time you actually looked for a woman to bed with?"

Jaron the knight in purple armor was completely insulted by the insinuation of being a womanizer, and replied quickly and curtly. "I have never looked for a woman to bed with, Sain. Just you remember that."

Suddenly Lyn and Kyle came walking back down the same way that they'd left. "And can you believe that he had the audacity to say that?!" Lyn fumed. Suddenly the two came upon the three knights in the road.

"Excuse me," Lyn said. "You're blocking the road…if you'd be so kind as to move your horses."

"Of course," Kent replied acquiescing. Jaron quickly did the same, and Sain didn't have to move.

"Pardon me…" Kent began. "But I feel as though I've met you before…"

Lyn stared at him with a blank expression. "I beg your pardon?"

Suddenly angry Sain cried out, "Hey no fair Kent! I saw her first!"

Lyn was again angry. "Tsk! It seems there are no decent men amongst Lycia's ranks! Come Kyle, I've truly no patience left for this nonsense!" With that, and Kyle trailing somewhat behind her, Lyn took her leave.

"Wait it's not like that!... Sain you lout!!!"

Sain stared at his friend. "Not like that? I thought that…"

Jaron didn't listen to his arguing friends…in fact he was barely listening at all to what they were saying. He stared off after Kyle and Lyn for a few seconds, looked back to his bickering companions, and snapped the reigns urging his horse onwards. Noticing that their numbers had diminished by one the two looked for their third companion and noticing the ground he'd taken against them…they too made haste to pursue.

A few seconds after leaving Bulgar Kyle noticed out of the corner of his eye that he and Lyn were being followed by the knights. Suddenly however another man appeared, this one with a seemingly malicious intent for Lyn's life. Kyle did not panic though for fear of upsetting Lyn. He had seen how bossy she got…and how she tended to overreact.

The villainous man suddenly grabbed Lyn by the arm. "Hehehe… Your name is Lyndis is it not?" the man asked.

Lyn struggled to get a good look at him. "Wha-What did you call me? How… Who are you?!"

The man sighed and shrugged as he said, "Ah the things I'll do for gold… Ah well time to die darlin'!"

Thankfully for Kyle, the villain had completely ignored him, and so now Kyle had the full advantage. Creeping slowly up to the man, Kyle suddenly delivered a punch so strong that not only did the villain release Lyn, but he was sent flying back a few feet.

"What the?! Who the hell did that?!" the bandit cried trying to stand. Kyle glared at the villain with a gaze that was as cold and unfeeling as ice. Then he prepared to race forward again and kill the bandit.

But quickly the villain pulled out a whistle and blew into it. Four men came running out from behind rocks, trees, and shrubs.

"There are more than I can handle… But I'll not give up!" Lyn cried.

Kyle winced as he stepped down onto his left foot again. He'd not found a healer in all of Bulgar, and as a result his foot still remained injured. Under all normal circumstances he would have been able to handle this many bandits with little difficulty… However with his left foot mostly useless, his movements would be restricted to his right…which even on his best day was still a weak point.

Suddenly a voice cried out, "You there! What business do you have?" Then there was a second: "Such numbers against a girl?! Cowards the whole lot of you!"

The three knights came charging in. Sain was the first to arrive at the scene and he positioned himself in front of the Lyn…or Lyndis…Kyle still couldn't really understand.

"Stay back milady!" Sain cried. "I shall protect you!"

"First off," Kyle started. "I'm not a girl, and she's not alone. It's only five to two… Second I am more than capable to protect her. We have no need of your services."

Lyn looked at Kyle from behind Sain and his horse. "But Kyle… Your foot is still too tender an area to apply much pressure to. If you ever want it to heal then you will have stay off of it."

Kyle looked at her for a moment and knew that she was right. If he was ever to truly enjoy fighting again like he had he would have to at least let his foot heal. Once that was good again, no enemy could ever pose a threat to him anymore.

Finally and begrudgingly, Kyle accepted the assistance of the three knights. But Kyle went to walking off on his own as the first of the bandits started running towards him. The man held his axe high into the air trying to threaten or frighten Kyle but…the young man was unfazed. Just as the bandit was prepared to strike Kyle whipped out his sword and as quick as a flash of lightning had cleaved through the brigand. The villain's bottom half kept on running but his top half had slid off and eventually the man's legs stopped their futile trek.

The other bandits seemed enraged by the death of their friend and toward Kyle intent on killing him. But the three knights rode up, and got between Kyle and the brigands. Jaron drew a sword, as did Kent, Sain however was wielding his lance as he charged out. The foolish knight attacked first but the brigand was too quick to be hit by Sain's clumsy spear-wielding, and dodged the blow. Then the bandit attacked. Leaping into the air it flew right over Sain, and nicked him in the shoulder. Sain winced at the attack.

"Sain, why aren't you using your sword?" Kent asked.

Sain turned upon his horse and started to yell back at him. "Well, the lance is more heroic! A knight should look heroic don't you agree?"

Exasperated Kent rode up to him, and handed Sain a sword. "Use this to attack next time. I bought a spare blade in town…for when the one I'm using wore out… It appears, however, that you shall have need of it more than I."

Sain took the sword and said, "Really? My thanks Kent!" Then the eager cavalier charged off into battle.

"You're almost more trouble than you're worth…almost," Kent said wearily.

Kyle limped off toward the other brigands but Lyn quickly caught up with him. "Maybe you should stick with me… Is that alright?"

Kyle nodded begrudgingly. He hated to accept help at any time and to be helped by a woman… Still…it was beautiful woman…so he couldn't complain too much.

The second brigand that both Kyle and Lyn came against had a bloodlust in his eyes. He held the axe high in the air threatening the two. Lyn seemed slightly afraid, but Kyle was completely unfazed by this foolish show of strength.

Kyle took his arm from where Lyn was holding him up. "Alright Lyn, it's your turn. Strike!"

She nodded and drew her sword. The brigand leapt at her and tried to strike, by leaping at her in an arc, and jamming his axe into the ground. Lyn dodged the strike and when the man landed she shoved her hilt quickly into the man's stomach. Then when he was reeling backwards, she stabbed him through the chest, and seemed to pierce his heart. Then she redrew her blade, wiped it on the ground to clean it of blood, and sheathed it.

"Wonderful strike," Kyle said. "But when following up with your stab you might want to turn so that you face the enemy and can't do anything to you."

Lyn smiled and nodded taking his criticism. She seemed happy to have received a compliment upon her style of fighting, even if it came with a little advice.

To the south Kyle noticed that the knights had defeated the last few brigands and only the leader now remained standing. Kyle and Lyn headed in that direction.

"Cursed knights…always meddling in other's affairs…" the two heard the leader mutter under his breath. Suddenly they were upon him. He turned striking out with his right hand. Kyle grabbed Lyn by the collar of her dress, and pulled her down barely dodging the attack.

The young girl was panting heavily after standing, but Kyle's breathing was slow and calm. He continued walking toward the man.

"D-Does nothing faze you?!" the man asked. Kyle drew the sword he'd bought.

"I've only used this once…cuz' I just bought it… You understand? I really don't want to have to use it a second time…"

The leader swung viciously as did Kyle. The man's axe met Kyle's sword and the blade split in half. Kyle's stroke continued however and the last of the brigand's was quickly without a head.

"That takes care of that!" Lyn said matter-of-factly. "Now for these knights of Lycia."

The three rode up to Kyle and Lyn.

"Now…You were sharing your story with me?" Lyn asked.

"Yes…" began the one in red armor. "We have traveled far from our home in Caelin. It lies beyond the mountains in Lycia. We came searching for the daughter of our dear Marquess Haussen. A while back, the Marquess had a daughter. She fell in love with a nomad from the plains of Sacae, and wished to marry. However the Marquess would not accept their love…and so they ran away…and eloped. For eighteen years no one heard of her… Eventually the Marquess declared he had no daughter. But then one day, not but a year ago, a letter arrived from the Marquess's daughter. It said that she, her husband and her daughter were living happily on the plains. She also said that they had named their daughter Lyndis…"

Suddenly Sain interrupted. "This was the name of the Marquess's late wife. That his granddaughter should bear this name thawed the Marquess's heart. You should have seen how elated he was when he announced that he had a granddaughter of eighteen years… We didn't know that lady Lydnis died only six months after sending the letter. We found that out here… But we also learned that all was not yet lost! Her granddaughter still lived! I-I knew it immediately you are the…"

Kyle lost focus on their conversation at this point and turned to the knight in purple who was staring off toward Lycia. He walked up and tapped the knight's foot armor.

The knight looked down, and smiled.

"You know something…" the cavalier said. "I never thought that after saving your hide once…that I would do it again… How have you been since the little incident a year ago?"

Kyle smiled even wider than the knight. "I have been just fine except for going back to the Black Fang of course… But I've made a living and escaped with my life… So you really mean to take her back to Caelin? Have you even talked with her?"

Jaron shook his head. "No Kyle… I can't talk to her. I won't." Then he turned and looked down at his old friend in anger. "How could she not know she had a grandfather?!"

Kyle shrugged. "No one was there to tell her. Her mother died too soon."

Suddenly Kyle felt a tap on his shoulders. He turned around.

"Kyle… You heard all of that right?" Kyle nodded. "Oh…okay. What are you going to do? I know that having you by my side will do much to ease my journey…"

Kyle thought for a few moments and finally said, "I stand by your decision… You saved my life and so I shall accompany you until the end."

"We must be careful though…" Jaron said turning his horse around. "It is doubtless that Lundgren, your granduncle milady, will try to kill his niece… He aspires to ascend to the throne of Caelin and to hold its power in his hands… If worst comes to worst I fear that a war may be incited there…"

Kyle nodded. "Whatever may come I stand by your side…Lyndis." With that Kyle bowed slightly and then turned and stalked away.

With a tear in her eyes, and her hands over her heart she whispered. "Sain…Kent…Jaron…Kyle… I-You're all…thank you…"


	4. Chapter 2: Sword of Spirits

Hello everyone from your friendly neighborhood BONDSWORD! I hope you've been R&Ring my stories and if not...I think you should if you're actually a member and all. It's really good to get feedback from my readers! Anyway here's chapter three...my longest chapter so far. Enjoy with some popcorn!

* * *

Kyle was tossing and turning as he had for the past few nights. It was a slightly frigid morning, and he was lying outside as he always did. He lifted his head for a few seconds and looked at the four tents where Lyn and the four knights were resting. He thought of them all asleep in their beds, and smiled.

Then Kyle craned his head one hundred and eighty degrees and looked off toward the mountains. A pale sun was beginning to creep over the summits of the landforms. Now it was time to get up.

Kyle began to walk around the campsite picking up small pieces of wooden litter. He found some good pieces: a few small sticks for kindling, a few larger pieces of wood, and a few logs. Then he set to work. Kyle picked up some slightly large stones and set them around in a circle then he set the kindling in the center, reached into a small pouch near his bed, and lit the kindling. Then, after playing with the fire for a few seconds, he placed some of the larger pieces of wood upon the flame.

By the time he had started the fire the tip of the sun was just peeking out from the summits of the mountains in the background.

Kyle stepped around the fire and over to the tents. He opened the first, which had been crudely pitched, and yelled, "Get up!" to Sain. The knight who was still half asleep yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Is it morning already?" he asked. Kyle nodded.

Kyle followed the same procedure with the two tents for the other knights and found them slightly more awake than Sain but still sleepy. Then he walked up to Lyn's tent. He tapped on the flap listening to the hollow flapping that his knock made within the tent. A wide awake Lyn suddenly poked her head out.

"Yes?" she asked smiling.

"I'm just getting everybody up. You should get dressed soon. I've got a fire ready, and the moment we've eaten we're moving on," Kyle said.

The girl nodded which caused her green hair no longer in a ponytail to shake around. Her brown eyes and glowing smile caused Kyle to turn slightly red.

"Are you feeling alright?" Lyn asked staring at him. "You look like you're running a fever."

Realizing he was blushing he quickly turned his back to her. "Yeah, I'm fine… I just…didn't get a lot of sleep last night… I need to tend to the fire." So changing the subject Kyle quickly walked off to tend to the flames that were being whipped around in the wind.

The three knights got out of their beds one by one. First was Jaron, then was Sain, then was Kent. They walked slowly to the fire, and sat down on logs that had been placed around it.

"So…" Sain started. "Did you not get much sleep last night?"

Kyle stared at him. "Why would you say that? Did I mumble or something?"

Sain shook his head. "No. Last night I heard someone talking so I left my comfy tent, and went to see what in Elibe was going on. When I found where the noise was, you were standing by your bed, and cut down the large tree where you were sleeping! I couldn't believe it. But then I thought I had to be dreaming so I went back my tent and fell asleep."

There was a tense silence for a few seconds before Lyn's chirpy voice rang through the clearing. "Hello? Is anyone still out here?"

She stepped out of her tent now in her dress. "I thought you all had gone and left me!" she said. "But of course, none of you would go and do that would you?"

Sain, Kent, and Jaron, all placed their hands over their hearts. "Never milady," they chorused. "We are to see you to Caelin!"

She thanked them and turned to Kyle. "What say you Kyle? Would you leave me here in the middle of nowhere?"

Kyle didn't answer for a few seconds. "No," he finally replied. "I owe you my life… I wouldn't leave you." He didn't turn to face her though as he answered. His face was flushed red, and he was worried that he was getting attached to her. This concerned him. Not that Lyn was not kind, and beautiful…but she could be killed if Kyle got her involved.

"But," he added. "after seeing you safely to Caelin, my service is over. Do you understand? When we reach your new home I take my leave. Till then I am at your total service."

Lyn nodded, and the three knights watched both her, and Kyle. Jaron was focusing his gaze upon Kyle's face since he had the best vantage point of it. Kyle caught his friend's gaze, and glared at him.

After a few more seconds Kyle said, "I'm going to get more firewood." Then he turned to the others. "We break camp at about noon. All that I'm saying is get warm."

Lyn nodded. "Yes I agree. We should not tarry here any longer than necessary. But would you allow me one slight detour? It is to a temple only about a mile away from here. Many in Sacae stop by to pray for a safe journey. Would that be fine with you?" She was staring up at him with her eyes shining, and pleading.

Kyle nodded knowing he could not refuse her. "Yes. It's fine with me. Praying for a safe journey wouldn't be a bad idea… After what has happened during our last adventure, I think a few prayers would be a wonderful idea…"

Noon came too quickly for the knights, specifically Kent and Sain. The act of taking down the tents went very quickly, and then there was the meal for the midday. The three knights and Lyn munched on a bit of dried meat that Kyle had bought for the group when he and Lyn had been in Bulgar. Kyle however snacked on an apple, a few small carrots, and the heel of a loaf of bread.

When finally they had all eaten, Kyle said to Lyn, "So where is this detour you wish to take?"

Lyn pointed to a small dirt road that deviated only slightly the left of their traveling direction. "About an hour that way is a small temple. It houses the Manni Katti a sacred sword in these parts. Travelers often stop there at the onset of a long journey, as I told you earlier, to pray for a safe journey."

Kyle smelled the air for a moment. It was damp and heavy…rain would be coming soon.

"Very well Lyn," he said. "But if we are to go we should depart at once. Rain is coming swiftly upon our heels."

Kyle quickly took to a brisk walking pace toward the temple. Lyn followed, and the knights, in the passion of guarding this young woman, rode behind her in formation. No one spoke. No one moved much. No one did really anything other than walk. What was there to say? At times one of the knights would take a deep breath as if about to speak, but no sound seemed to make it out.

An hour of walking found the five in front of a large temple made of a light yellow stone. Kyle took one look behind him. Clouds of rain were swiftly approaching… He turned back, tapped Lyn on the shoulder, and began to whisper into her ear.

"Listen… I think that we should stay in this area for one night longer… It would be much better for the group to not be out in the rain… the two fortresses there seem well maintained, and cleaned so we should spend at least one night in them to stave off the rain, and keep everyone warm and dry."

Lyn turned to him, and nodded. "Yes I think that it would be better for all of us to stay out of the wet. We'll pray here for a safe journey, and in the morning shall set off for Lycia."

Kyle nodded. The five stood there for a few seconds admiring the scenery and the temple itself when suddenly a strange smell wafted through the air. Kyle shifted his gaze to where the entrance of the temple was, and watched as a woman came running toward them.

"Excuse me…" the woman began. "Are you five going to the temple?"

Lyn, and Kyle nodded but it was Kent who spoke.

"Yes," the knight said. "We are going to the temple. Why? Is everything all right?"

She came closer to Lyn, and took her hand. "Please you have to help the priest! A local band of ruffians ran in a few minutes ago and no doubt the priest has been accosted and the Manni Katti captured!"

"Don't worry," Kyle said stepping forward and drawing his sword. "We'll take care of it."

A man could be heard in the background. "I thought I heard someone! Go check it out."

"Go to safety," Kyle said to the woman. "We'll handle everything here."

Lyn stared at Kyle. "That is quite uncharacteristic of you…" she said. "I didn't know you could be so compassionate."

Kyle didn't even look at Lyn. "There isn't a necessity for compassion usually… But thank you."

Lyn smiled. She could tell that he was shy especially around her…but she didn't want to say anything that would make him feel awkward.

Suddenly though Kyle took off running, and the next thing that was heard was someone scream. Jaron, Kent, Sain, and Lyn headed off in the same direction he had, and rounded a corner to see a bandit lying on the ground covered in blood. Kyle, who was towering over the crumpled body, sheathed his sword.

"Lyn, Jaron, Sain, Kent there's a wall that's slightly cracked. Batter that wall down, and then storm the temple!" Kyle stood there for a moment and a second bandit came running at Kyle. The man swung his axe, but Kyle leapt over the man, drew his sword, and cut an enormous gash into the villain's back.

"GO!!" Kyle said. "I can hold my own!"

"But, Kyle…" Lyn tried to say.

Jaron took her by the arm. "Come my lady. Our friend Kyle can handle himself. I can personally attest to his skill."

Lyn tried to protest further, but none of the three knights would listen to her or acquiesce to her pleas. Instead Sain picked her up and put her on his horse. Then he rode away toward the broken wall Kyle had mentioned. When they returned to the wall they searched up and down until finally Jaron found a portion of wall that had an enormous crack in it.

The cavalier jammed his iron lance into the crack and began to use it as a crowbar. He pried his way up and down into the break in the wall. The four heard the sounds of steel being drawn, then a clashing of steel, then finally a scream.

"Hurry Jaron!" Lyn cried.

Jaron tried again and again, but finally he stopped for a breath. Realizing he didn't have enough leverage seated upon his horse Jaron jumped off and put all of his weight into pushing the lance down. A single brick shot out of the wall, and suddenly the entire barrier simply went tumbling down. When finally the smoke cleared only a large pile of rubble remained.

The first one through into the temple was Lyn, followed by the stumbling horses of Jaron, Kent, and Sain. There were two bodies, and one man sitting atop upon a seat. Lyn drew her blade, ran into the center and pointed her sword at the man.

The man rose, drew his sword, and walked down the stairs. The silhouette of the man was quite imposing, and Lyn suddenly said, "I can see bright yellow eyes!!"

"Demon!" she screamed. "What have you done with Kyle?!"

The man sheathed his blade, and kept coming. Lyn held her blade tighter, but when the man stepped into the light, she noticed that it was Kyle that was approaching her. Kyle smiled as he approached. Lyn smiled while blushing at the same time, and then suddenly turning cross she slapped him across the cheek.

"AH! Damn! Why did you do that?!" he asked holding his cheek.

"You led me to think you were dead!!"

Kyle reached into his pocket, pulled out a box of matches, struck one, and then lit a few candles.

"Accept my humblest apologies," he said. "But the bandit over there," he motioned toward a man with an axe lying on the ground in a pool of blood. "put out the lights so that I wouldn't be able to see. I had to use the windows."

"Be that as it may," Lyn began, "I still wish that you would have at least talked too me."

Kyle looked hurt. "I'm sorry I assumed that you were more bandits." Then he walked over to the smaller man that actually had on a shirt, and then lifted him into the air.

"Where is the priest?" Kyle asked the man. The man however refused to answer. "Oh…so you don't wish to talk, hm?" Then Kyle smiled, and threw the man to the wall off to his right. The man coughed up blood as he struck the brick.

Kyle walked over and picked him up again. "I'll ask again: Where is the priest?"

The man coughed again, and said, "The room back there… He's…in that room." Then the man reached into a pocket, and procured a key. "Here…this…is the key."

Kyle thanked him with a smile and took the key. The young myrmidon walked over to the door whistling a happy tune. Suddenly the bandit got to his feet, picked up a sword that rested near his hand, and raced at Kyle.

The man was nearing Kyle and was about to slash before Kyle turned around and with a cold stare impaled the man. Again, the fool coughed, but this time a slight fountain of blood poured from the man's mouth.

"Why didn't you just stay down?" Kyle asked.

"B-Because…I'm Glass!! The…god's fear…my blade… My swordplay…is peerless! Uhhh…" With that the spark of life faded from Glass's eyes. Kyle withdrew his sword, and allowed the corpse to fall to the ground.

"Fool. You could have lived longer…" Kyle's last words of pity were dispersed, and then he turned around inserted the key into the lock and opened the door.

"Thank you, young sir…" the priest said.

Kyle shook his head. "Think nothing of it. I was merely doing something to help a friend… Now dear Father of Saint Elimine would you allow my compatriots and I to pray upon the sword?"

The priest nodded his head, and said, "Yes. Now that I have placed my seal upon the weapon it cannot be drawn from its scabbard until the rightful owner appears."

"Lyn!" Kyle said. "Since you were the one that suggested this you should pray first."

The young woman walked up to the sheathed sword, sitting upon the altar.

"Now," the priest said, "touch the sacred pattern of the Manni Katti, and pray for a safe journey."

Lyn reached down and touched the pattern of the sword, when suddenly it began to flash.

The priest looked down in surprise. "Hm?"

Then Lyn did the same. "Wha? Did it just…"

An enormous flash filled the entire temple.

"I never thought in my life that I would meet the rightful wielder of the Manni Katti… Lyn this is you sword…"

"What? No this is the most legendary sword in all of Sacae! It couldn't be my sword!" Lyn said.

"Do you require proof?" the man asked. "Draw it from its sheath."

There was the sound of the sword being drawn and suddenly Lyn was holding the weapon. "It came out…effortlessly," she whispered.

"Never…in my life did I think that I'd meet the wielder of the Manni Katti. Lyn that sword is yours…" the priest said.

Lyn stared at the sword as it rested flat in her palms. "My…sword?"

Four of them walked out of the temple. "This is all…so unbelievable…" Lyn said in awe. "The most legendary sword in all of Sacae…actually belongs to me…"

Sain turned to her. "Think of it this way: Some weapons feel more comfortable in your hand right? Well the sword feels most comfortable in your hand. Does this make it any easier to accept?"

Lyn nodded. "Yes…I suppose it does…"

Suddenly from behind them Kyle came out smiling, and whistling a tune. He seemed to be slightly happy about something…and it was irritating Sain. The young cavalier was the happy-go-lucky one not the myrmidon!

"What news do you bear that has put you in such a good mood?" Sain asked.

Kyle stopped in front of all five of his compatriots. "I have spoken with the priest. We are allowed to stay in the fortresses. The knights shall stay in one, and Lyn and I in the other."

Seeing the distress that this put upon Lyn he quickly added. "I shall sleep in the rafters above. Have no fear."

And so the five having secured dry bedding for the night went to their respective buildings. Kyle sat atop the ramparts of part of the fortress plucking at the lyre he'd bought a day back. Far off he could hear thunder.

Lyn climbed the ladder to the ramparts and sat down beside Kyle. Whether she did this out of boredom or sheer insanity, Kyle did not know.

"So… Why did you have it so that you and I are staying in the same fortress?" Lyn asked.

"Because I thought you might feel safer or at least more comfortable with me than the knights…" Kyle replied.

Lyn nodded. "Yes… It does my heart good to have you watching over me…than it does to have Sain sleeping with me…"

Lyn placed her hand upon the wall of the fortress, and Kyle set his hand upon hers. So completely absorbed were they in watching the storm come in that they hadn't felt the touch of each other's hands. But Sain suddenly brought this fact to reality when suddenly from below he yelled:

"Hey! That isn't fair! So that is the reason you wished to be alone with Lyn!"

Kyle looked down, noticed that he was touching Lyn's hand and pulled away.

"Go to your quarters and get yourself some sleep Sain!" Kyle commanded. Grumbling the knight sulked off into the other fortress.

"Well…at any rate Lyn you should also go to get some sleep. Go down to the main chambers and let fly your fancies and dreams. I shall be down soon enough into the loft…"

From far off where Kyle and Lyn sat looking into each other's eyes and trying to guess the intent of the other a great storm was brewing, and not just in the sky. Kyle was concerned…something else was fast approaching…the Black Fang.


	5. Chapter 3: Band of Mercenaries

Here's a new one for you all! Have fun reading all this... This one is my longest so far... I can only hope that I can produce this much on many other ocassions. Anyway Disclaimer yada yada yada... Please R&R!

* * *

Kyle opened his eyes. He wasn't any longer in the realm of sleep…now he was back in the real world… He sighed.

He'd been having such a pleasant dream…the end of this war…the end of the black fang…the end of everything, and then celebrations…. Then it had all ended as he woke up.

Kyle got to his feet, carefully walked across the long thin boards that made up the loft and grabbed his lyre. Then he made his way back across the boards and to the ladder that lead up to the ramparts, of the wall. He sat down atop one of the blocks that made up the wall, and began to pluck at the instrument. He looked up toward the sky. It was almost completely pitch black…except for a small stripe of sunshine far off, and barely peeking over the mountains.

Soon he began to sing: "along the shore where we wait and in the wars in which we hate…there comes the breaking of the silver shore………and on the throne made of gold…where sits the king of old…on this land we are saved… From this fiery hatred and rage do we find our fears assuaged…and never again shall we be down…"

His song was complete…yet he was still in pain on the inside… Something was torturing him…but what? Kyle looked down at Lyn. Was she the reason for his pain? Was…she…the thing…he'd sought for?

But quickly he shook his head. "No…she isn't it. I can't be searching for a person…" Kyle said reassuring himself. Then he again cast his steel gaze toward the sky. "What I'm looking for…it has to be in Caelin…"

Only minutes passed, yet they seemed to drag on for hours… Kyle was quickly becoming upset with the sun and how slowly it was rising. Oh how he wished that he had the power to control the days, and nights… Oh, how he would have cherished the ability to make his long agonizing nights…last only a few seconds.

Suddenly he heard someone coming up the ladder from behind him. Kyle rose quickly from the wall, and stood facing the ladder. Suddenly he noticed some green hair, and relaxed as Lyn's head popped up over the wall.

"What are you doing up so early?" Kyle asked her as he went back to sit down on the wall.

She didn't respond for a few moments as she made her way to the wall and sat down beside him. Then she finally said, "I heard you again last night." The single sentence was confusing to Kyle.

"What do you mean?" he asked, staring with cold indifference off toward the mountains.

She seemed to follow his gaze. "I mean I heard you having nightmares again. They deeply trouble you it seems. You don't scream. Nay you simply talk to whatever or whoever is in the dream. Last night you were talking to yourself in a dream, at least that's how it sounded."

He began to pluck at a few strings of the lyre. It was not a song, and yet it was. Lyn could tell that he was playing something from somewhere far away and long ago…an ancient song of some importance. It was so sad, and yet happy at the same time. It broke at times allowing for a single hummed note to be uttered but other than that Kyle did not speak or sing.

Finally Lyn put her hand upon Kyle's shoulder. Kyle stopped playing, and took her hand off with his own. But when Lyn's hand was off his shoulder Kyle couldn't let go of her hand. It was so soft, and so warm. So filled with kindness…

"Lyndis…" he said. "I am simply a sworn servant. Until we reach Caelin that is all I am; a man who, to you, should be no different than Kent, Sain, or Jaron. We've got maybe another three hours till the real break of dawn…I'm going back down to get some sleep."

With that Kyle made his way back down and into the loft, set his lyre down, and got into his makeshift hammock bed. Then he crossed his arms and tried to go back to sleep.

Lyn went a few steps down the ladder and looked at him as he lay peacefully in the bed. She smiled a little and whispered, "Oh Kyle…you're wrong you know… You are much more than Sain, Kent or Jaron… You were my friend before we found out who I was…you agreed to come with me. You were a stranger in this foreign land…and yet when I reached my hand out to assist you…you took it willingly." There was another faint smile from Lyn, who continued down the ladder, and then walked back to the bed that she'd made the day before. She lay down in it, and covered herself up to her neck. Within a few more minutes she was asleep.

The morning unfortunately came all too early from three hours ago, and Lyn blinked slightly at the morning sun that stared in through the doorway that had been left open. She climbed up the ladder, and noticed that not only was Kyle up, he was packed and ready to go.

She climbed completely up the ladder, squinted and then tried to shield her eyes from the sun's light. In the process of blocking out the sun she slipped on one of the steps on the ladder. Lyn went sailing through the air, and closed her eyes waiting for inevitable meeting with the stone of the wall.

Suddenly however she found herself seemingly hovering above the ground. She opened her eyes, and stared at the ground, wondering why in the world she hadn't hit yet.

"Are you okay?" someone asked. Lyn began to struggle within the grasp of the voice's owner.

"Lyn!...AH! OW!! Blast it would you stop already?!" the voice cried out. When Lyn didn't appear to hear him, the voice suddenly said, "Lyndis open your eyes!!"

Lyn acquiesced immediately. When she looked up the sun seemed to be silhouetting someone, or something.

Lyn held up her hands to shield herself. "Whatever you, that has hold of me, is I beg ye to leave me alone!"

"Lyn… It's me Kyle." She looked up. Indeed their stood her friend, sword at his side, rucksack on his back, and sleeping mat all rolled up.

"Oh…Kyle… I-I'm sorry I hadn't seen you there," Lyn said still trying to catch her breath.

Kyle was holding the side of his cheek, a place that Lyn assumed she'd kicked him. When he moved his hand to reach to let his rucksack down she noticed a drop of blood slide down his cheek. She reached her hand up and touched just below the cut gingerly.

"Oh, did I kick you?" she said remorsefully.

Kyle nodded, and procured a vulnerary from his rucksack. Lyn, however, snatched the healing ointment out of his hand quickly and after cleaning the wound with a cloth, began to apply the ointment. Kyle in the meantime was trying to push her hand away.

"Please..s-stop. No! Lyn don't worry about it I can handle it myself."

Lyn nodded. "I know… But I feel bad about kicking you. So I'll take care of the wound."

With the last of vulnerary applied she dabbed Kyle's face slightly with a second, pure white cloth. She backed up a little looking his face over a few times to make sure there was no scar, and then smiled.

Kyle touched where she'd accidentally kicked him, and then finally he smiled, and bowed.

"Thank you…Milady Lyndis," he said.

She shook her head, and stamped her foot. "No!" she yelled. "Please don't call me that…" A slight tear formed in her eyes. "…I don't like being called…Lady Lyndis… I loath it when Kent calls me that…or Sain…and…if she called me that…"

Kyle patted her on the shoulder. "It's not so bad is it? I mean…you have people that are fiercely loyal to you, and would lay down their lives for you."

She nodded.

"Especially me…" Kyle whispered hoping that Lyn wouldn't hear.

But his wish fell upon a hard heart. "What did you say?" Lyn asked.

"I...umm…said that you have wonderful friends that would lay down their lives for you."

Lyn nodded. "Yes, yes I heard you the first time…but what did you say after that?"

Kyle shook his head. "I…I have no idea what you are talking about…"

Lyn leaned upon his chest, and seemed to nestle herself upon him. Kyle was blushing. He held her by her shoulders and looked down at her. He wanted to ask if she was okay…but didn't. She had closed her eyes and was content to just stand there upon the weathered ramparts of the fortress.

Eventually Kyle, who was feeling slightly uncomfortable…and yet happy at the same time, moved Lyn away from him, so that she now stood looking at him. She was still smiling in that goofy way she had been. Kyle chuckled a little bit as he watched her.

"So… What's with the smile?" he asked still smiling.

She shook her head. "It's a secret. I'm not going to tell anyone."

Kyle shook his head and remembering that he still had some chores to do he lifted his pack, and walked off. But Lyn kept her ever-vigilant gaze, and smiled wider as he walked away.

After he'd gotten free of Lyn he began to tap at his chest wondering what in the world had happened. He…He'd never felt such an attraction to anyone before…it was terrifying him. Kyle remembered his training. He recalled how grueling an experience it had been. He remembered how the keeper of the training grounds would lash out the whip whenever someone fell or stopped during training. Kyle remembered how that whip had dug daily into his flesh, and how much that made him want to hate people…and eventually he had.

But adventures throughout most of the region had made him forget his hate…at least for normal people… He still had retained a hate for the training groundskeeper. That man was vile, cruel, malicious, vicious, and evil. Kyle also loathed Nergal, who had raised Kyle like an unwanted son. Kyle could still remember the long talks with Nergal.

Suddenly a small left door of the fortress opened, and Jaron strode in.

"Please tell the lady Lyndis that we are ready to depart whenever she is."

Kyle nodded.

"I'll do that," he replied. "I'll do it right now." Kyle walked over to the ladder, and called up. "Lyn! Lyn! Damn it Lyn where in blazes are you?!"

When she failed to answer him again Kyle grabbed one of the rungs of the ladders, and climbed up. Atop the ramparts as he looked around he could not see her.

"Lyn? Lyn where are you?"

Suddenly Kyle caught sight of someone leaving the fortress, and carting someone away. The person being carted away…seemed…familiar… Then Kyle realized what was going on, Lyn had been captured!

Kyle looked around quickly and angrily. 'How did they…?' Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he noticed a ladder that was leaning up against the side of the high wall.

"Ah! DAMN IT!!" Kyle screamed. Immediately Kyle jumped clear off the wall, rolled as he landed, and took off running down the path.

Kent, Sain, and Jaron who had been outside tending to their horses watched confused as Kyle ran off down the path. Fearing that something had happened the three leapt atop their horses and rode off down the path as well. Kyle was very fast, and the three had to ride their horses at near top speed just to keep up with him.

Suddenly the three noticed up ahead what he was chasing. A man riding upon a horse had hold of a woman with green hair.

"Umm… Kyle?" Jaron said. "Not to sound heartless, but why are we chasing after that man when we need to get Lady Lyndis back to Caelin?"

Kyle responded by drawing his sword as he neared the horse. Then he leapt at the horse itself. There seemed to be absolutely no strategy to his assault. He landed square in front of the man atop the horse. The horse reared, neighed, and stopped.

"Get out o' me way ye little welp!!" the man screamed. Kyle however would not move. The three knights came up quickly from behind. "Oh, now look what ye've done!" The man dismounted the horse, drew an axe, and approached.

Kyle waited for a few seconds and when the man attempted to strike ducked under the axe, and suddenly drove his sword up into the man's stomach. Drops of blood launched out of the man's mouth like arrows, and the villain dropped to the ground.

"…How? You…can't…be…this…" Kyle withdrew his sword allowing the corpse to drop to the ground, wiped his sword on the grass, and sheathed it. Then he walked over to the horse, mounted it, and rode off in the opposite direction. He passed Jaron, Kent, and Sain as he rode back toward the fortresses. The three knights exasperated turned their horses round as well, and followed Kyle.

Lyn awoke near ten hours later, with fluttering eyes. Around her Kent, Sain, and Jaron were asleep. Kyle was sitting beside where she lay tending to a fire. He looked at her, and suddenly his eyes lit up. He reached near his pack, and picked up a small cup, filled to the brim with an aromatic tea. He handed it to her.

There was a long period of silence before he finally spoke.

"I was scared you know…" he said as he stared at the bright popping coals of the fire. Lyn stared at him.

"I mean…when you were captured… I was…afraid…" Lyn took a sip of the tea that Kyle had handed her, and grimaced. "It's made of some kind of root that the villagers picked and showed me how to prepare…"

Lyn nodded still trying to forget the taste. "I know. It's called panapou root. It's commonly used for bettering the condition of a various afflictions."

Kyle nodded. "That's…yeah that's what they called it." Another long silence. "Well… You'd better get some sleep… I want to get you to your grandfather alive, and I wish to set out tomorrow. We'll pass through some small villages by the Biran Mountains. We would do well to restock, and make sure that we've got fresh weapons. It wouldn't be wise to be unequipped if we're surprised again…"

Lyn nodded, and then turned back into the bed and lay down. Kyle however couldn't fall asleep. He simply sat there and stared at the still glowing remains of the fire, or at least…he stared at something that was there.

'Is this fire…a representation of my heart?' he thought to himself. 'Have…I gained a glow? Is there actually a spark of…happiness? Or…is it a spark of love?' Kyle shook his head trying to rid himself of these thoughts. 'Not that it really matters… When this is over I'll be picked up by the Black Fang and then I shall be forced to go right back to work after slight chastisement…' Kyle sighed. Could he not be free? Would he not be allowed the time to be with those he loved?

With these thoughts in his head he lay his head down on the dirt and drifted into a sleep that he knew would be haunted by nightmares. But he was slightly comforted that he and the knights had rescued Lyn. Had they lost her… Kyle didn't even think about that sort of circumstance.

The next morning came all too quickly, and Kyle woke as early as always, and found as usual that the three knights were abed, and Lyn was up. Kyle climbed his way up onto the ramparts to find Lyn where she'd been yesterday when she'd been taken.

"You know…" he said startling her. "You shouldn't be up here alone after what happened yesterday."

She nodded bowing her head a little. "I know… But I adore watching the sun rise… It's the beginning of a new day…"

Kyle nodded while gazing at her. "Yeah… It is simply breathtaking…"

Then he turned. "I'll go wake up our other compatriots..."

Lyn turned around and watched Kyle as he left. "If only you knew..." she whispered almost inaudibly. "If only you knew…how much you mean to me…"

"Lyn!" Kyle suddenly called. "Come on! We're all prepped and ready to go!"

Her somber mood suddenly changed, "I'm coming! Just wait for a moment!"

Quickly Lyn came down the ladder and ran outside. Kent, Sain, Jaron, and Kyle were all seated upon horses. "Where is the horse that I shall use?" she asked.

Kyle patted just behind him on the horse. "Here. You can ride with me."

Kent smiled and said, "A chivalrous man indeed! To think that my thoughts of your relation to the lady were somewhat diminished… It seems that it is quite the opposite!" There was jovial laughter in his voice that seemed to bounce with his words.

Sain however, merely scoffed in annoyance at Lyndis not riding with him. Though his heart was a righteous one Kent and Jaron both wished that his mind was not always so lust-filled when it came to dealing with women.

"Yes well, I don't see why Lady Lyndis clings to him as though he was saving her from drowning… It is completely conceivable for a lady to be seated upon the horse of a daring knight." Sain looked at his fingernails in an arrogant fashion.

Kent prepared to say something but before he could I whacked the horse with the reigns. Startled the beast jumped and took off.

Noticing that their companions had already taken off the three knights snapped the reigns and followed suit. However it was painfully clear what had happened. Kyle had not wanted to listen to another argument so he'd taken off without telling them where they would be stopping.

"Well," Kent called from atop his horse. "I suppose that wherever he stops, we stop. That seems to be the gist that I gather from this flight." Sain, and Jaron nodded.

The three said very little, as they were intent on following and not getting left behind in the rampaging speed that Kyle was keeping the horse. They knew that Kyle was intent on making up for lost time and as such was driving the animals, and the group itself, much harder than normal.

When finally Kyle began to slow the group the sun was almost setting. A few small villages were gathered together around the base of Taliver Mountain. At the time there were only two, but it seemed from some charred ruins that there had once been three. Kyle got off the horse, and took a few tentative steps forward into the remains. He put his hand down and felt them. Cold! He had suspected as much…

He rose, and turned to face his friends, hen shook his head. "I'm sorry Lyn… The trail is cold…by a day or two at the most… We just missed them!"

Sain turned to Kent and whispered into his compatriot's ear: "Who? Who did we miss?"

"The Taliver bandits of course," Kyle said to Sain. The knight in green still holding his cupped hand to Kent's ear stared in surprise at Kyle. "You… You heard what I asked?"

Kyle nodded. "Yes. I can hear many things almost inaudible, without the pain of high-pitched noises. As of now I can hear the rustling of the grass in the wind… I can hear…rats rummaging amongst the village remains…and people talking in the other two…and…hm? That's strange…"

"What?" Lyn asked. "What do you hear?"

Kyle shook his head. "Well…I don't know how accurate I am but I hear the beating of wings and neighing…as though a Pegasus was on approach… But they exist only in Ilia…so how can that be?"

A moment's more concentration and he spoke again. "Now…it has landed…a few meters from here on the other side of the wall…in front of the village nearby. There are two men and one girl that seems very frightened. She keeps apologizing over and over...."

Lyn suddenly leapt off the horse, and broke into a run appearing on the scene in a matter of moments. Right behind her was Kyle, followed by Jaron, followed by Kent, and Sain.

"Florina? Florina it is you!" Lyn cried with joy embracing the lavender haired girl as one sister would another.

"Lyn! Thank goodness I finally found you! I heard you had left with strangers, and…I got worried…so I…"

"So you came looking for me," Lyn finished. The girl who's name was apparently Florina hugged Lyn back, and then broke off for a little bit still holding Lyn's arms.

"But…on my way here…my Pegasus accidentally landed on him…"

"Did you apologize?" Lyn asked.

Florina nodded. "Mhm. Again and again and again."

"Maybe she did apologize but I still want a little compensation for my injury!" one of the two men bellowed.

Kyle walked up and got in between the two men and Lyn. "Listen, she said she was sorry. Can't you just let it slide and let us past?"

But one of the men shook his head. "No! Never! That flyin' mule a hers is wortha pile o' gold on its own! The two women that we'll be takin' off yer 'ands is gonna make even more!" With that the two dashed past the group and a good deal more men came out of hiding.

"Damn…" Kyle said. "I should've known there'd be an ambush."

"Why's that?" Lyn asked him.

Kyle drew his sword as he walked past her to take the lead. "Because where there's one rat," he explained. "There's at least ten more, and this lot looks bloodthirsty enough to try and kill us all… Alright here's the plan: Lyn you go into that village, and warn them. Florina will fly over the wall, and warn the other village. Kent, Jaron, Sain, and I will continue on to kill the rest of the soldiers."

Everyone nodded and the plan went into action…just to be stopped when Lyn came out moments later shouting something about now having an archer in the 'Legion'…

Kyle stopped for a few moments as his plan was altered…but in a very effective way. The archer attacked a fellow archer on the other side, and then Florina flew over and struck as well. It was a good combination and both would need the experience.

Kyle turned his attention back to the battle as a man with a large sword in his hands came running to attack. Kyle knew that he'd let himself become distracted and immediately held his weapon up to block. As the man's sword neared Kyle's, time suddenly seemed to slow down. Kyle allowed the metal to touch, allowed himself to hear the sound, and immediately ducked under and slashed at the man's torso cutting an enormous and fatal gash into his opponent.

The man screamed and dropped to the ground. Kyle however was moving before the man had even fallen. He raced out, ducked under two axe strikes, and then struck out himself. Two more bodies dropped down on his left and right. Kyle could hear Lyn's boots right behind him. Was she using him as a shield?! Kyle shrugged. It didn't really matter. He was a good villain killer, and if she could get to the man…well then maybe they would have a chance after all.

Suddenly Kyle realized that he had reached the leader of the brigands. He smiled and looked behind him…but Lyn wasn't there! He looked around in a sudden daze, and noticed that she was busy trying to stave off a different brigand. She hadn't been using him as a shield…she'd been acting as a distraction so that Kyle could defeat the leader!

"I guess it's up to me then…" Kyle whispered to himself as he slowly approached the leader.

"What kid?" the man asked as Kyle walked slowly up. "You lookin' fer a whippin' too?" The brigand held his sharp, steel axe high in the air as a token of intimidation.

Kyle held his sword in the ready position. "Listen, I've lost a lot of time wastin' around here. I'm kinda pissed off already and if you don't want to make it any worse on yourself, then I'd surrender."

The man however didn't listen. Holding his axe into the air, he charged. Kyle waited with closed eyes, listening for the man to arrive. The pounding of the feet on the grass came clearly to Kyle's mind, and with lightning strikes Kyle had parried the man's attack and struck three times.

The body dropped to the ground just behind Kyle's feet. The rest of the brigands, seeing their boss defeated, dropped their weapons and ran for their lives. The man lying on the ground was covered in a pool of his own blood. His face was soaked, his clothes were stained red, and his axe was lying in his hand.

"Hra…hra…hra… M-My brothers…the Ganelon Bandits…won't let this stand! They'll…They'll hunt you down, and kill ya!"

Lyn quickly caught up with Kyle. She stood there for a few moments and said, "That's finally over with!"

Kyle nodded. "Yeah…I have to agree with you… That was plain annoying…"

Suddenly Florina, a girl that Kyle assumed was a friend of Lyn's, flew over, landed the pegasus, and grabbed Lyn in a hug. "Lyn!" the girl said with a small tear coming from her eye.

"Florina…" Lyn said with slight exasperation. "Why did you follow me? It's so dangerous."

"Do you remember the knighting ceremony of the Pegasus Knights of Ilia?" Florina asked.

Lyn nodded. "Yes, you join a band of freelance soldiers to further your training. Is that what brought you here, Florina?"

"Uh-huh," the lavender haired girl responded. "I wanted to talk to you before I set out. But when I went to Sacae, I heard that you had left with some strangers, and…"

"You were worried for me? Thank you, but I'm more worried about you."

Although Lyn's kind words slightly sickened Kyle, he still smiled about it.

"Me?" Florina asked.

"Listen, most mercenaries are men, right? Bands of men? I can't imagine you being at all comfortable around them…" Lyn said.

Florina nodded with a slight display of frailty. "I know, I know… It's just… I've always dreamt of being a Pegasus Knight. I imagined I would just…work it out. Somehow."

The forlorn look upon the girls face made Kyle want to help her. But quickly he wiped away his look of sadness. Such weakness was not allowed on the field of battle…or when taking down a target.

"After today, I'm not so sure. Maybe I should just…give up…" Tears began to emerge upon the fringes of her eyes.

"Florina…" Lyn said. "Don't cry…"

Suddenly Sain burst in. "Yes! There's no reason to give up on your dream! Lovely Florina! I have the most brilliant idea!"

Kyle however was shaking his head.

"Sain!"

"You should come with us! With the addition of Wil here, we're a fine group of soldiers, and freelance to boot!"

Though Sain's idea of the group being a pack of mercenaries was rather…aggravating, he did make a good bit of sense.

"Wait…" Wil broke in. "Did you just include me?"

Sain continued. "Of course! We were destined to meet here! It's fate! Come now, Lyndis's band of mercenaries is as good a training group as you will find anywhere!"

Kent quickly broke in. "Sain… This is no joking matter!"

"Lyndis? Um, Lyn? Mercenaries?" Florina asked quite confused.

"I can give you details later. This is all a bit rushed… However, Sain is right. Will you come with us, Florina?"

"Travel with you, Lyn? Truly?"

Kyle rolled his eyes. This sentimentality was killing him.

"I would be so…so happy!"

"Fantastic! Beauteous Florina! I am a knight of Caelin," said the ever womanizing Sain. "My name is Sain…"

Florina let out a short scream and backed up behind Lyn. "Stay back! Don't get so close."

"Ah… Beautiful and yet so modest!"

Kent approached Lyndis. "I beg your forgiveness. Calling us mercenaries…"

But Lyn shook her head. "No, I approve. We can't leave Florina on her own. She requires special attention though. Can I count on you?"

Kent nodded. "Yes! You have but to ask."

So…" Wil said. "Is it really all right if I travel with you?"

"Oh, yes. Of course! If you're willing, Wil," Lyn replied.

"Actually, I'm very grateful. Truth be told, all of my money was stolen, and I'm…at a bit of a crossroads. I would be honored to count myself one of Lyndis's Legion!" Wil proclaimed happily.

"Lyndis's Legion? Thisi s getting stranger with everyday, Kyle," Lyn said laughing a little.

Kyle nodded, and smiled but did not let the happiness wash over him. On the contrary he walked over and sat down on a small stump.

"Listen everyone," he said. The giggles stopped. "Get some sleep. We leave at daybreak." Then he rolled over, and pretended to sleep on the grass. But in his heart he knew that no one would be getting much sleep tonight. They were all far too excited. He couldn't blame them however… He was too.


	6. Chapter 4: In Occupation's Shadow

I'm back everybody! THis is the next chapter with Kyle and Lyn and all of their friends... Another long chapter as you can no doubt see and I would seriously like to say the common disclaimer goes right here... Please R&R! I really like to hear from you guys how I'm doing. I would also love to hear of anybody else's suggestions.

* * *

Bright and early the next day rose Kyle. He stretched, yawned, and looked around in the bleak, gray dawn. He looked to his companions to see that, as usual, they were all still asleep. However after the slight celebration the villagers had thrown them he was surprised that he was awake at this hour.

'No' he said to himself as he sat up in a bed. 'I'm not surprised… I'm used to waking up at this time…'

But still as he rolled the covers back, picked up his rucksack, and slipped on his boots he knew that something had changed within him. No matter how hard he tried to tell himself that nothing had changed…all those attempts would be completely futile… Yet reassuring himself was better than not doing anything at all so for the moment that was what he'd have to do.

Kyle walked down as quietly as he could…but unfortunately the inn's steps were very creaky, and when he reached the bottom he felt like he'd brought half the town from its slumber. However again he knew that he was over exaggerating. But the one thing Kyle knew he wasn't over exaggerating about was a strange man who was seated in the bar part of the inn. Now Kyle had wandered in sometimes to inns…but not this early!

Kyle immediately drew his weapon. "Who are you?" he asked calmly.

The stranger didn't reply, but responded by pulling out a small bottle. Kyle could see printed clearly on it: SACAE ALE. Then the man proceeded to drink it.

"I'll ask again: Who are you, stranger?"

The man took a good swig of the stuff, shuddered for a moment and finally said, "I am…" But he stopped at this and waved his hand. "Bah, what does my name matter? Let's just say that I am a shadow from your past." Seeing how Kyle's grip on the hilt grew tighter he then said, "Relax boy. I mean you no ill. See?" The man showed Kyle his belt, and the inside of his coat. No knives could be found. "Truly boy… Come sit down."

Kyle sheathed his sword, and walked over to one of the stools. "I…apologize for my caution sir," Kyle said. "It's just that many of the…shadows of my past want me dead."

The man laughed. "Yes…it isn't easy having the Black Fang after you is it?" Then the stranger took another drink of his booze. Kyle stared with a raised eyebrow at the drink and catching his gaze the stranger held it up and asked, "Would you like some?"

Kyle held up his hand, and shook his head. "No. I don't drink… But thank you for you generous offer."

The stranger shrugged, brought the bottle closer to his mouth and took another long drink. Then he put the cork back on the mouth of the bottle and slipped it back into his coat.

"Well, I have had some fun chatting with you again… But it seems that you don't remember too much… That's a pity. I remember you almost as clear as day… Tell me do you remember anything about the Scouring?"

Kyle shook his head. "I only know what I've read in history books… I know nothing of a firsthand account. The only ones who would know anything like that would be dragons…particularly fire dragons."

The old man nodded. "Indeed… I just hoped that more of your past would be known to you… As the world stands now I cannot reveal anything of importance to you… But I will tell you that you played an important role in the Scouring. Now I know what you're thinking: that was thousands of years ago how could I have played a part in it? On this I shall say no more."

With that a warp spell seemed to materialize underneath the man and as Kyle ran forward to ask him some questions the man vanished. Kyle looked around where the man had been sitting and noticed a small folded piece of parchment. He picked it up, unfolded it, and read it.

'Dear Kyle,

This is a wish that I have… Deliver Lyndis to Caelin and once you've done so…move on to Pherae and help the marquess's son. Once this has been done, come to Nabata desert, and call for Hawkeye, and tell him that Athos sent for you.

P.S. Enclosed is a pin that he gave me… You can use it to prove who you are.'

Kyle reached inside, and pulled out a pin that was shaped like a ferocious, angry looking dragon. He looked at the pin, then the note, and then the pin again. But something was strange about the pin… It was almost as if…Kyle had once owned this peculiar pin… But hearing the footsteps of the innkeeper he quickly shoved the thought into the back of his mind and put the pin in his bag.

"Ah! Young master, I apologize… I hadn't heard you get up. If so I would've had breakfast waiting for you," the innkeeper said with a smile. But Kyle dismissed him with a wave and walked outside.

The air around the Taliver Mountains was quite cold and slightly…eerie as if something could pop out of any shadow the sun made and take you into the dark. The sun was peeking over the very top of the Mountain and so the shadows were plentiful. Suddenly the door swung open behind him and Lyn walked out.

"Beautiful morning isn't it?" she said.

"Lyn, I know how painful this place must be to you…"

She nodded. "Yes being so close to the Taliver Mountains does evoke some…unpleasant memories." She sighed. "On the other side of this Mountain right here…was where I lived…and where we started. It was around…ten years ago. Bandits came, and they…well, you know. It took only one night. The survivors numbered less than ten, including me."

"…Your parents were some of their victims weren't they?" Kyle said apologetically.

Lyn nodded as tears began to come to her eyes. Kyle nodded. He patted her on the back.

"Personally," Kyle said. "I think that you're lucky to have memories of the past to look back on… All I have is the memories that I could make in the future… But I guess it doesn't do to dwell upon the past much anyways…" Kyle shrugged. "Now that isn't to say that I don't have memories from the past… I have memories of…jobs I've done, and friends I've made, I just don't have any childhood I can recollect…"

Kyle looked up into the sky as it began to grow lighter and he smiled. "It's strange…when you don't have any real family…or friends of the past…or anything…you feel abnormally free…" Kyle laughed slightly. It wasn't a cackle as Lyn had almost expected but a light-hearted gesture. "You don't have anything to really go back to…no home or…anything… You can wander about wherever you want and know that no one will be anywhere waiting for you…"

Lyn cleared her throat and changed the subject. "I heard you talking to someone… Who was it? When I went down there no one was down there."

Kyle looked her in the eyes, and then cast his gaze back into the sky. It was now the early morning and the sun had cleared the Mountain. "I…I was talking to part of my past…" he responded.

"Part of your past? What do you…?" Lyn asked.

But Kyle shook his head. "No… Maybe not. Maybe…I was talking…to myself…" Then he shook his head again. "I don't know anymore."

Behind them the door opened. Lyn turned around, but Kyle didn't. He already knew who it was.

"Milady Lyndis!" came the resounding greeting from the three knights, and Wil. Shortly behind the four was Florina who walked calmly out and then ran toward the nearby stables to check on her Pegasus.

"She really loves that thing doesn't she?" Kyle said, as he watched as Florina let the winged horse eat some oats from her hand.

Lyn nodded. "Yes. She is a pegasus knight, and their mounts are like their children. She especially feels attached to hers."

Kyle snorted. "Good thing I'm not a pegasus knight…" he said.

Lyn stared at him with a confused look. "Why?" she asked him.

He didn't answer her. His only response was a quick gaze, a laugh, and a trudge over to the stables. Lyn however wasn't one to give up easily, and she quickly came bounding after him demanding an answer.

Kyle was deep in the stables tending to the horse he'd captured, and when Lyn finally found him he was combing the horse's mane, cooing slightly to it. Lyn stared at him trying to catch his attention. But it wasn't working.

"He's done that in the early part of the day for the past few," Florina's timid voice said. Lyn turned her head to her friend.

"Though he has a hard heart most of the time…I think that he's actually a sweet man underneath… He is also very strong and skilled. He sounds like you Lyn." Though Lyn was graciously accepting her friend's assessment she was also confused as to how someone could be so two faced.

"You're good dealing with animals," Lyn said.

"Thanks," Kyle said. Then he turned, saw it was Lyn, and turned back to grooming the horse.

"Why is it that you speak freely with our other compatriots, yet you say maybe a word or two to me?" she asked. He didn't answer and his silence only encourage her to continue. "Also why is it that when I approach you do your best to go the other way or pretend to be busy?" Her voice was getting louder and louder.

Again Kyle was silent as stone. Exasperated Lyn threw her arms into the air and cried, "There's the act again!!"

Suddenly Sain's head popped in. "Ah Milady Lyndis, I had no idea you were here." Then he saw Kyle busying himself, and he looked back at Lyn. "Milady, are you having a chat with Kyle?"

Lyn nodded, and said quite loudly, "Yes, Sain. I'm having a talk with our dear friend Kyle. If you wouldn't mind, please leave!" Her harsh tone surprised Sain, and he quickly exited.

"Ah Sain!" Kent said cheerily. "How fairs our good friend Lady Lyndis?"

Sain was about to say how she was quite upset, when suddenly there was the clattering of metal and a woman's scream. Jaron, Kent, and Sain drew their blades. Florina pulled her lance closer, and Wil knocked an arrow onto his bow. Then one by one they filed quickly into the barn.

"Where is he, Milady?! What has the beast done to you?! I never trusted that Kyle for a second!" Sain was yelling as he made his way inside. When finally he found Lyndis she was kneeling over a body. At first the group thought that she'd killed Kyle because she was crying, but as she turned to them, they could see that he was alive…but barely.

The knights sheathed their swords, Florina's grip on her lance tightened, and Wil nearly dropped his bow. Kyle lay upon the floor, clutching at the canteen he'd just taken a sip out of. He reached up for a moment and his hand suddenly jerked back toward the ground. But Kyle shot it straight up out of sheer will, and then using part of a sty wall he stumbled to his feet.

"D-Damn it!!" he screamed looking at the ceiling. "This was poisoned!" Kyle glared at the tip of the canteen.

Everyone immediately jumped.

"Poison?!" Kent cried. "But who in the world could have done that?!"

Kyle shook his head. "I've no idea… But one thing that has come to me is that it was an act either of Lundgren's…" Kyle paused for a moment and struggled with pain. "or it was from my previous employer… In either situation we'd best be on our way. We've some ground to cover…"

Kyle started to walk off when suddenly he stumbled and dropped to the ground.

Lyn rushed over to his side and knelt down. "You can't go anywhere in your position! Who knows what that poison was! Until we know that we can't go anywhere!"

Kyle pointed to his knapsack. "Lyn. I trust you. In my bag there's a mortar and pestle. Take it, and the flower in the same pocket, and crush the stem, and the root of the flower into a fine powder. Then put it in water mix it up and then give it to me."

Lyn with concern paralyzing her face rose immediately and ran to his bag while the others gathered round. Kent and Sain helped him to his feet and set him up against one of the barn's walls.

"Do you know what this poison was then?" Kent asked. Kyle nodded immediately.

"It is called Versonora. It's a poison commonly used by the Black Fang nowadays. It's for tough targets, takes only about one hour for total death, and is almost impossible to cure. You see the only known cure is..."

Suddenly Lyn held up the items that Kyle had asked for and he nodded. The mortar and pestle were common items but in her other hand was a flower than looked more like a jewel. The petals were shining a deep blue like a sapphire, tiny barriers sparkling like rubies, littered the upper stem, and the stem itself gleamed like an emerald.

"That flower," Kyle said directing everyone's attention to the plant, "is called Graystongue. It is said to grow every one thousand years, all around Elibe except for on one island." He took a reprieve from speaking to combat more pain. Then he spoke. "They grow every year only on Dread Isle. That's because not many people pick them. The Black Fang's base is there…I was there for a while when they…um…captured me once. During my stay they let me go into the forest with a handful of guards and I picked one."

Kyle waited for a while and then laughed slightly. "Pray tell me: 'Tis strange no?'"

Kent watched him sadly. "You've gone made haven't you? What is strange?"

Kyle's smile wasn't one of madness but one of comfort. "That the thing that men can pick freely by the grace of god is more oft than not the very object of their salvation? So then, lingering awhile upon this thought, is it possible that the god's of our salvation are not but flowers in the sight of something greater?" But Kyle quickly laughed again. "Nay…I'm simply speaking foolishness…"

"No Kyle!" Kent said. "You have a wonderful talent for wordsmith! If you truly wished you could stay in Caelin and become a wonderful poet. Gods know we need one."

But Kyle scoffed at the idea. "Poets…sculptors…painters…musicians… All occupations of the fanciful mind are but a simple farce!" His face had grown dark and cloudy again. It hadn't been madness it was true human thought! "They are a mockery of the very ideas that they portray! As their minds so interwoven into fantasy like the threads of a quilt, are they go about life bound to the earth just like the lowliest of creatures…"

But he quickly changed his tune when Lyn walked over with an emerald green liquid in a bottle. "Ah yes. You remembered to take off the berries I trust?" Lyn nodded to his question.

He smiled warmly. "Good…"

Originally Kyle was reaching out to take the glass bottle from Lyn, but she walked over and put the bottle at his mouth. Then she tilted the bottle, and Kyle's head back and allowed the liquid to slide down and back into his throat.

"Ok," Kyle said pushing himself off the wall and stretching. But suddenly effects of the poison forced him to fall to the ground.

"Ah! Damn it!" he yelled into the air.

Lyn knelt down grabbed him by the arm and put his arm around her shoulder. Then she stood slowly and helped him to get to his feet.

"I forgot…" Kyle said. "I still need to let the antidote make its way through my body…"

Lyn assisted Kyle in getting on top of the horse, and then she got on behind him. "We've still got ground to cover," Kyle heard her say to the others. Her tone was normal but when he looked back at her there was a resolve in her eyes that he'd never seen before.

When the group had gotten out onto the main road Kyle turned and asked: "Lyn, what has gotten you in such a rush today. Not to insult you, but that's what I do."

The girl simply answered, "I realized that we needed to get going that's all."

The daylight that "Lyndis's Legion" had been riding by soon began to turn dark. Kent, suggested that it was time to find a place to stay for the night. Lyn acquiesced, and sent Sain and Wil off to scout ahead and find a place to stay for the night.

Kyle pointed up ahead at an old fortress that the two had stopped by and Lyndis pulled alongside them.

"This mildewy old fortress? Surely you jest Wil! We can find better than this!"

"It's fine," Lyndis said. "I prefer a place where I can see the stars anyway."

The group moved quickly into the fortress completely unaware of approaching danger. After checking out the perimeter of the fortress on his own Kyle was sure of a few things. This fort wouldn't be well defended anymore. If bandits attacked then he'd have to make sure that there were a few people to take the far right wall. It was cracked and looked like only a few good hits would bring it down.

He was walking back toward the center of the fortress when Lyn came toward him supporting a woman much like she'd supported Kyle earlier. The woman had brown hair, and slightly brown eyes. Lyn explained that this was Natalie and that she'd come looking for her husband Dorcas. Lyn handed Kyle a picture. Whoever it was in the picture reminded Kyle of a big gorilla with a goatee.

"I haven't seen anyone like that. But I shall keep my eyes open," Kyle said.

Lyn sat Natalie down on a small bench. "Listen," she began. "the group decided that we're going to set up camp in the center of the fortress where Natalie has been staying. We're mainly going to stay tonight so that we can watch over her… She has an illness that keeps her from traveling far on her leg. I'm just afraid that…"

Suddenly Kent ran in and cried, "Bandits! They've surrounded the entire fortress!"

Kyle's eyes narrowed into slits. 'Damn these guys…' he thought to himself. 'They just never give up do they?"

The young man moved forward and began shouting orders. "Florina and Wil, you two take the far right wall. Try to protect it in case it falls. It's in need of repair and I'm not gonna fight a battle on three sides. Kent and Sain, you two take the main entrance. You two are the hardiest of the bunch of us, and that's what we'll need for defending the base right now. Lyn you take the far left entrance. I'm gonna stay right here, and help protect Natalie." With that he helped the woman to her feet, and allowed her to use a stick that he'd carved to help him walk easier. She hobbled back into the center of the fortress. When he was sure that she was far enough in he got in the center of the passageway to bar entry, just in case he wound up alone, and drew his sword.

Shortly however a man wielding a large axe came running in from the east. At first Kyle was weary however the man explained that he was Dorcas and that Lyn had told him that Natalie was here. Kyle re-informed him that yes she was indeed inside of the fortress being protected by the group.

"Listen, I trust you, and for an axe wielder that is strange. Go to the far right wall, and see if Florina and Wil need help. If so your post shall be there." The man nodded and ran off.

Kyle could see Kent and Sain fighting hard. Kent seemed fine, but Sain looked like he was about to collapse. Kyle ran up and handed him a vulnerary that his companion wolfed down.

The light that the bandits were trying to fight by was quickly fading and they were beginning to run into each other from their lack of vision. When one of the bandits hit one of his own friends there was cursing and suddenly one of the bandit's no doubt the leader cried, "Pull back rogues!"

The sea of brigands began to fade, and Dorcas walked up to Kyle. In his eyes were tears yet his voice was as clear as ever.

"Let me see my wife," he said.

Kyle wasn't going to get in his way. He stepped forward and let Dorcas pass. He could hear Natalie's cries of happiness, and Dorcas's apologies. It made him want to smile though he tried his best not to show it.

Lyn walked up to him. "You okay?" she asked in a sweet voice.

Kyle nodded without saying anything. His head was bowed so that she couldn't see how horribly red he was turning. Lyn smiled at him and walked on to check on the other members of the team.

Dorcas was going to take his wife back home and then be back in the morning to say his goodbyes and thanks. But Kyle had a different idea.

"Since you need money, and we need all the help we can get in this endeavor, why don't you come with us? When this task is complete I'm sure Lyndis would give you some money as compensation for Natalie's leg."

Dorcas stroked his goatee and replied, "I'll have to think about it… But it's possible."

He watched Dorcas ride home at a leisurely pace as Natalie turned back to smile at him and laugh and tell jokes… It was rather comical to see and it almost warmed Kyle's heart… But it wasn't enough to truly bring himself to tell Lyn…

"Hi!" Lyn cried poking her head suddenly in front of Kyle's vision. Startled Kyle stumbled on the wall he'd been sitting on and fell off to the other side doubled over.

When he stood up he brushed himself off. "Hi," he replied. She stared at him for five minutes and finally he asked, "Is everything ok?"

She nodded. "Yes. I'm just looking at you. Is that a problem?"

Kyle shook his head slowly. "No… I suppose not."

Lyn followed where his gaze had been originally. "Ah, you were watching Dorcas and Natalie. Marriage is a funny thing isn't it?"

Her question caught Kyle completely off guard and he stumbled on the wall again nearly falling off. When finally he'd regained his balance he replied, "Um… Yeah. Marriage is sure a funny thing."

Suddenly however Lyn's second question seemed even more random than her first. "Kyle… Do you remember your parents?"

Kyle had drawn his blade out and had started checking it for blood when she asked this and as he replied he absent-mindedly sheathed his blade. "No… All I really remember is waking up here. Well not here, I woke up on some kind of fortress in the middle of an island…" He waved his hand to brush away the confusion. "No, I have no memory of my parents."

"Have…you had any family since you got here?" she asked more shyly.

Kyle scratched his head and replied, "Well the only real family that I've had since getting here is…well you and everyone else." He wasn't sure if stating her as the first family he'd had had alerted her to how he felt. But when he looked at her face she hadn't seemed to have paid much attention. Kyle sighed in relief for that.

"So…I'm the first family you had since getting here…" She suddenly said. "So how do you think of me as family? Am I like a sister to you? A cousin? Do you think of me like your mother?" Suddenly she took an enormous pause. "Or do you think of me as a wife?"

Her question lingered in the air for a few moments and suddenly she started laughing and then for no reason Kyle started laughing. The two of them stood outside the fortress as Natalie and Dorcas rode away laughing about as hard as they could. A symphony of laughter one could call it.

Sain was coming out of the fortress and spotted Lady Lyndis when suddenly he heard Kyle roaring with laughter.

"Yeah!" Sain heard the man say. "That's it! I think of you as a wife!" Then more roaring laughter. "Come here! Let me give you a kiss!"

Then Lyn nearly doubled over laughing herself. She stood for a moment where Sain was her, still laughing her guts out, and then she began to walk toward Kyle. Sain drew his weapon and charged.

The knight neared Kyle raised his weapon in the air and prepared to strike. But quickly Kyle stopped laughing, drew his sword out, pushed Lyn away and parried Sain's blow.

"Sain!" Kyle cried out holding his friend at bay. "What in the hell has gotten into you?!" Sain was strong Kyle knew that much. Kyle also knew that one of his two arms had healed but the second had not, and without the aid of that second arm holding Sain off would be that much harder.

"You….You…Villain!!" Sain cried. Kyle broke the lock with Sain. However the knight readied his sword for a second attack. "You… I thought that you were only protecting Lyndis, weren't you?" Sain asked both provokingly and accusingly.

Kyle knew this bait and he wouldn't fall for it. "I have promised to protect, and follow. That is all. The two of us were having fun. We were just sharing a laugh. Why is that so bad?"

Kyle's response was intended to catch Sain off guard. Instead it made him angrier. "Yes. You promised only to protect and follow. You NEVER promised to have fun. You NEVER said that you were going to share a laugh." Kyle shrugged and watched as Sain leapt at him holding his sword high in the air.

Just before Sain's blow landed, however, Lyndis had parried the attack with her own blade.

"Sain, have you gone mad?" Lyn asked. "Kyle is one of my friends. He is by no means less in my sight than you, and you shall treat him as such!"

Sain allowed the consequences to roll around in his head. The combination of Kyle and Lyn together would be stronger than him, and if he did back-down and be the bigger man…Lyn might respect him more for it. Sain backed off, sheathed his sword, and began walking back into the fort.

Before he was completely inside he said, "Just be careful of who you choose to be your friends."

Lyn watched him go back inside with concern. "I hope that he's alright…"

Kyle didn't watch him leave but quickly said, "He'll be fine… He's just suffering from something."

Lyn turned to him. "What do you mean?" she asked. "What is he suffering from?"

Kyle was turned away staring off into the night sky. "He's suffering from an ailment of the heart… He's in love I believe."

Lyn looked back into the fort. "Well he is quite a womanizer… He probably gets bored simply wandering around like this."

Kyle gave a quick snort like that of a bull, and then he shrugged. "Yeah, even I get bored when there's no one to kill."

Lyn suddenly yelled at Kyle. "Oh please! Do not try to sound so indifferent!"

The young man turned to his agitated companion. "Whatever do you mean? I wouldn't have survived if I hadn't kept an indifferent attitude!" Now he was raising his voice as well.

"Come off your high horse Kyle, for the sake of the group at least!"

Kyle turned and yelled in anger. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE I'VE KILLED?!" Lyn suddenly could find nothing to say. Kyle bowed his head and continued. "Every night whenever you hear awaken with a scream…I'm being haunted by poltergeists of the people that I've killed. I have not had good night's sleep since I met you… You were just so innocent…and it tore at me…"

But Kyle judged then that he'd said too much. "I apologize. I've rambled for too long. Get yourself back into the fortress and get some sleep. I'll stay up and assist Kent and Sain in keeping the watch. My arm is nearly healed anyways."

Lyn's face was one that looked stricken with both terror and disbelief at what Kyle had told her. He walked back inside with her just as far as the bed that he'd laid out near the entrance and picked up his lyre and walked back out. Kyle leapt onto the roof of the fortress and sat there plucking at the delicate strings while allowing Lyn's frightened face flood his mind.

In truth he'd slightly wanted to paralyze her with fear. He'd hoped that by doing so he'd find some joy from her that he hadn't seen…and yet it had only served to make him think less of himself. Suddenly he began to doubt all the training he'd had….

The strings sounded sad, almost in accordance with his soul's lamenting. He plucked another and felt his heart sink another few feet. A song that he knew from somewhere snaked its way from his mind to his fingers and before long to his mouth as well.

"Through the fire and the stars…came the wandering tears of the dreamers lament… From the lament of the heavens came the fire…from which the rivers were made… Then the stars lament as the children of earth war against each other… Nothing to say for it… nothing that could stop it…nothing to fix the broken soldiers… Nor to redeem the broken blades…"

He stopped abruptly and looked into the night's sky. Lyn's destiny was coming closer. With every step "Lyndis's Legion" took Lyn was closer that much closer to her grandfather, and Kyle was helping… This was the first time that he'd done something for someone else without expecting any compensation and it was a very good feeling in his opinion.

Bus still…he couldn't let his newfound emotions take him over. No doubt the Black Fang was till off in the shadows simply waiting for him to slip up… If they got Lyn…

Kyle squeezed his eyes shut and tried to force the thousand of methods of torture that they'd put her through…and in the end Kyle would kill them all. Of course Kyle already knew that it was his destiny to kill them all anyway…but that fate was for later, and was one that Kyle was anxious for. Though Kyle didn't want to admit it he was falling in love with Lyndis of Caelin… He turned his attention to the Black Fang and how they must be trying to get at him…

Though Kyle knew they were after him only the gods themselves knew the purpose of their pursuit. But so far they'd encountered no one from his old 'Family'. For now Kyle tried to forget about it, and he let himself get lost in the myriad of stars.


	7. Chapter 5: Beyond the Borders

Once again another chapter detailing the lives, of Kyle, Lyn and all of their friends! I know that my chapters have been kinda long, but you guys should send a review my way and tell me how I'm doing! I love to get those ya know? Yeah and here goes the random generic disclaimer yada, yada, yada... Enjoy!

* * *

The sun finally dawned again upon the land, and within the fortress Kyle knew that soon his companions would be stirring. He plucked again at one of the strings on his lyre and listened intently as the sad note reverberated off the mountains far in the distance. He smiled as he heard someone approaching.

"By the sound of the heavy boots I'd say that you are either Jaron, or you are Kent."

The silence immediately alerted the identity of the man to Kyle. The young man leapt down to the ground still holding his lyre and landed in front of the mysterious walker. Jaron all ready to go stood in full armor. The amethyst of his breastplate and spaulders glittered in the sun, and made Kyle squint. His sword was at his side, and his saddle was in his hand.

"Where are you going?" Kyle asked squinting.

Jaron didn't respond to the question, he only stared back with an intimidating scowl. Then the knight stepped around Kyle, walked over to his horse, and prepared his horse for departure. It took him only minutes to do so, and he was soon saddled, gear strapped, and completely ready to go. Then the amethyst knight turned to Jaron, walked over to him, embraced him in a hug to say goodbye and then handed Kyle a note.

"Listen to me," he said. "No matter what happens make sure that Lyndis arrives safely in Caelin." Jaron's gaze intensified. "You've got to promise me!"

Kyle nodded. He knew that Jaron was having some slight problems lately. His faith as a knight had been shaken ever so slightly since he had first met Lyn. No doubt he was going on a holy journey to purify himself…or something that a knight who'd lost his faith would do.

"Inside that slip of paper I handed you is where I'm going and why. No doubt however that you've already figured out why I'm leaving… I just wanted you to know where I was going… You've been a very good friend…I just can't stay around Lyndis anymore. I thought myself a noble man whose mind no thoughts would foul…but I was wrong… I've had horribly lusty thoughts of late and…I just can't stay here any longer."

Kyle put his hand on Jaron's shoulder and an understanding developed between them. Kyle didn't have to say anything to convey what he wanted to say to Jaron.

"I understand…" Jaron said after five minutes. "I know what you want to say, and how you were going to say it."

Kyle nodded. "Thank you for sticking with us this far. I know you think you've done some wrong, but you haven't. I've also had some…less than savory thoughts about Lyn, but I've managed to suppress them."

Jaron nodded. "I understand. But I am a knight. I was trained that if you had thought like that then you must leave your company."

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Oh please. You can't believe that all of you knights were raised with that nonsense stuffed in their brains. I mean for the love of god look at Sain!"

Jaron nodded. "Yes, not all of us kept them that tightly in our mind, however I always have and find it very disturbing that I could falter thus." With his mind said Jaron hopped up onto the saddle and made sure that it wouldn't slide off.

"One thing," Kyle said. Jaron looked down at him as the young man pulled the dragon shaped pin out of his pocket and handed it up. "Do you have any idea what it is?"

Jaron took the trinket, stared at it for a few minutes and then handing it back shook his head. "No, I apologize. The only thing that I can guess is that it is an artifact from before the scouring. You'd think that something like this would be thousands of years old…" But Jaron shrugged. "Well at any rate it's no business of mine. It is a wonderful little jewel though. I've heard that the people used the dragonstones of manakete that they found after the scouring and made them into jewelry much like that."

Kyle stared up with a blank expression. "Manakete?" he asked.

Jaron nodded, but seeing how the sun was rising quickly told Kyle to ask maybe Kent or Sain, or even Lyndis. "The nomads of Sacae have some of the longest recorded history so she might know a little more of the manakete…or mamkutes as they were also called."

Kyle thanked Jaron for the advice, bade him farewell, and then watched as the young man rode away. Kyle stood in the shadow of the rising sun, and then suddenly remembered the small note that Jaron had placed in his hand.

It was a piece of paper that had been folded around six times so it looked like a tiny square. Kyle began the rather frustrating task of opening the note. When finally he'd gotten it all completely undone Kyle placed his eyes on what seemed to be a key part of the note. Then after getting a feel for what was truly going on he read the whole thing.

"Dear, Kyle," the young man read aloud. "No doubt you caught me leaving because you were already up. Congratulations and why are you always up so early in the morning?! It doesn't really matter. All that truly is important is that I impart to you the exact details of my departure. You see, I was once the son of a powerful lord of Lycia. He was gifted a fife from the old king. Our fife was taken over by Laus, and my family was left to die with the peasants.

However my parents made their way to Caelin where they left me in the care of their good friend Marquess Hausen. Once there they departed for lands unknown. I was only about five at the time and yet I remember as clear as day, and so thus I'm going to find where my parents went and why.

You friend,

Jaron Paraos"

Kyle shook his head. It was horrible that now they'd be down by one person but…Jaron had done what he had deemed right, and Kyle had no business getting in his way. Then Kyle turned back toward the fortress that seemed to loom only a few feet away.

The dawn was breaking slightly now, and though Jaron had left but a few short seconds ago Kyle was sure that his friend was regretting the decision. As he walked back to the fortress door Kyle was quite sure that Lyn, and the rest would have questions as to exactly where Jaron was.

Sure enough as he walked through the main entrance to the fort Lyn suddenly appeared and asked, "Where's Jaron? I saw that his bedroll was gone, as well as his saddle, and food."

Kyle responded simply, "He left."

Lyn cocked her head to the left. "What? What do you mean he left?"

Kyle quickly , "He left. He packed up his stuff quickly." Kyle would say no more and before Lyn could ask another question Kyle had walked away further into the fortress. Kyle was also beginning to become afraid of Lyn, for the same reason that Jaron had become scared of her. Kyle was afraid that he was falling in love.

Inside of the fortress the air was heavy with moisture yet, cold as if someone had awoken from a nightmare. Kyle made his way through the fortress and began to wake everyone up. He noticed Kent and Sain in their bedrolls. Kent was slumbering peacefully while Sain was cuddling up to his pillow.

Kyle stretched his foot out behind him and gave a sharp and merciless kick to Sain's side. The knight awoke groaning and half-opening his eyes. As the man stared up at Kyle with an almost glass-eyed look Kyle glared back.

"Oh…good morning Kyle!" Sain managed to say between a yawn.

"Get your ass up!" Kyle said rather harshly. "I wanna get moving fast."

Sain got slowly to his feet, and tapped Kent to wake up his friend. The other knight glanced at his partner for a moment and then seeing Kyle's death stare got out of his bed and began to put his boots on. Their breastplates sat off to the left and were resting against their bags. Kyle picked the two pieces of armor up and dropped them in front of the two knights.

"Get into these, pack, and come see me when you're done." Kyle's voice was harsh, angry, and impatient. Neither of the two knights had seen this side of him before and it was more than slightly intimidating.

When Kyle got into the back room of the fortress he noticed Wil sleeping in one corner, Florina sleeping in another and Lyn's bedroll in the center of the whole room. Kyle walked over and tapped Wil on the shoulder. The young archer blinked, looked up and muttered a good morning.

"Get up," Kyle said not as harshly as before. "Pack up your stuff and get dressed."

Then Kyle made his way over to where Lyn's bedroll was. He rolled it up, tied it into the knot that would hold it and walked over to Florina. Kyle tapped her lightly on the shoulder. The young Pegasus knight woke with a fright and stared with wide eyes at Kyle.

"Come on," Kyle said in a gentle voice. "You've got to get up. We're getting ready to move out." Yet the girl didn't move.

"Did you hear me?" Kyle asked.

Florina nodded.

"Then get up!" Kyle said a little louder.

"I… Need you both to leave… I need to get dressed." Kyle looked by Florina's bag and sure enough there were her clothes in a neat little pile.

Kyle shrugged, noticed that Wil was dressed and packed, and beckoned his companion out the door. Wil picked up his bedroll, quiver, and bow and followed Kyle out of the central area.

The two knights were walking outside with their travel gear in hand smiling and laughing to each other. Lyn was busying herself with trying to gather the last of the firewood. Wil walked outside and settled himself on the horse that he'd been using to travel around.

The moment Wil had left however Lyn suddenly stood dropping the wood. She walked up to Kyle and said in an almost inaudible whisper, "Kyle I need to talk to you."

Kyle froze on the spot. He waited for Lyn to continue speaking. But when he was sure that she'd found another task to do he began to walk out the door. Lyn however grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him into the fortress. She waited as Florina walked past them holding onto her gear and saddle.

Then she began to speak. "Alright listen… I haven't told anyone else this, but I'm afraid for my grandfather. If he's down there with an evil granduncle who's determined to kill me and have the throne then no doubt he's doing something to my grandfather. I'm afraid of poison…and of imprisonment…" She shook for a few minutes and then turned her head to Kyle with an imploring gaze. "Tell me… Do you think that we have any hope of reaching him in time? I've not told anyone else of my fears…and they're eating me up inside."

Kyle scratched his chin not entirely certain how to answer the question but he nodded his head and replied, "Yes. I'm completely sure that your grandfather shall hold out until we make it to him. If your granduncle is indeed using unscrupulous means to try and take the throne of Caelin, then myself and your other friends shall help you to kill him, if it should come to that."

Lyn smiled widely, but still had tears in her eyes. "Thank you Kyle… You've been there for me, you know that?"

Kyle shrugged. "I'm just a soldier. You're the leader. You're the one that has the real power here."

But Lyn shook her head. "No Kyle. I mean that ever since we started this whole adventure you've been here by my side. You let me go with you. You convinced me that I should leave home in the first place. This has all happened because of you."

Kyle stood for a moment in the awkward silence and then quickly said, "Uh, I think that they want us to hurry up. We should go." Then he ran outside and mounted the horse that he was using for travel.

When Lyn walked outside Sain quickly looked around counting horses and people on them then finally said, "Lady Lyndis has no horse! Hers must have gotten lose last night!"

"No," Lyn said with a sad voice. "I didn't want to risk him getting hurt, and so I let him go last night. I'll just ride with Kyle here."

Kyle, who hadn't been paying attention until that point, was about to protest until he felt Lyn's hands around his stomach and felt her breath on the nape of his neck. Then Kyle knew that already it was too late to try and argue and so with a sigh and with his cheeks turning red, he snapped the rains and urged his horse forward. As they rode on however Dorcas caught up with them.

The group traveled long until the sun had sunken almost below the mountains again. Lyn had suggested that they stop for the night and everyone agreed with her. Kyle agreed almost sadly, because they'd not made the distance he'd wanted to, but he didn't want to really argue with Lyn. So the group had set up camp only a few miles from their target destination.

The tents, bedrolls, and fire had all been set up and everything was ready, when suddenly Lyn announced that she and Florina were going to take baths. The moment that the two disappeared Sain got to his feet and said that he was going off to get firewood. Kyle always suspicious of Sain, and his lust-filled habits left after and wandered around the woods for a little bit. When he finally found Sain, the knight was behind a bush, a pile of sticks near his leg, and peaking through a bush.

"Sain!" Kyle cried. The knight jumped and saluted, but quickly went to ease when he saw that it was only Kyle.

"What are you doing?" Kyle asked. Sain put a finger to his lips signifying to be quiet and then pointed through the bushes with a smile. Kyle walked forward sat down beside Sain and looked through the same bush. On the other side, Lyn and Florina had been preparing to get out of the water. Before they did however Kyle stopped looking and turned to Sain. In a whisper he began to yell at the knight.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Kyle screamed in a whisper.

"Be quiet!" Sain said. "They'll hear us!"

Kyle got to his feet. "I'd rather have them hear!" he screamed. "I'd rather someone found out what you're doing!!"

"Kyle?" Lyn asked shocked. "What were you doing back there?"

Kyle looked down for Sain but saw that the knight wasn't there. He had no choice but to admit the truth.

"Sain had gone looking for firewood after you two left. I didn't really trust him so I followed I found him here looking through the bush. I had no idea what he was doing so I looked through for a moment, to see what was going on. I was disgusted with him when I saw what was going on. I mean spying on someone is just rude. I am sorry that I peaked on you two even for a minute," Kyle said while facing his back to them.

"You can turn around now. We're halfway decent," Lyn said with some slight annoyance in her voice.

But as he was halfway around suddenly Florina cried, "No! Please don't turn around!"

So Kyle faced the other way. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend."

Lyn was laughing. "You didn't offend. Florina is just very timid and shy around men remember?"

Kyle nodded and then quickly walked off. He didn't want Lyn to scold him for being there even though he was quite sure that she understood the situation. He wasn't sure if Florina would demand some kind of apology, and if so Kyle was prepared for that.

As Kyle came back into the clearing that the group had set up camp in it was getting even darker than it had been when he'd left. Sain was seated upon a small rock that he'd carried toward the fire that had been made. Kent was sitting on a log, and Wil was simply sitting on the ground. But when he saw Kyle coming Wil got to his feet, walked over, and patted Kyle on the back.

"Well done!" the archer said smiling. "I can't believe that you actually went peaking on Lyn and Florina! Well? How'd they look?"

Kyle immediately met Wil's smile with a stern glare. "Let me make this clear. I didn't go peaking on them. You can thank your friend Sain for that one. It just happened that he was doing the peaking and when I got there I was completely disgusted by his behavior that I stood up and was caught." Kyle then turned his attention to Sain. "YOU left me there to be caught and take the blame for peaking. You are no knight."

"What are you talking about?" Sain asked. "I passed the training! I am a..."

But quickly Kyle retorted. "YOU ARE NO KNIGHT!! A knight is a man, and a man stays and takes responsibility for his mistakes. You fled and left me to take the responsibility for both of us."

Sain was immediately silenced and Kyle stalked off. When Lyn and Florina came back from their bath in the lake Kyle immediately turned the other way and when they walked by him and rejoined their friends he did so again.

So the rest of the night was mostly uneventful. Sain and Wil had a few contests to see who the better man was, and neither would take a loss so the contests kept going on for a while. Kyle got to his feet when the sun had sank low behind the mountains and made a lavish dinner overtop of a roaring fire. Then he took a meager chunk out of a loaf of bread, took a drink of water and went to bed while the others enjoyed their meal.

Early in the morning just before the sun was rising Kyle awoke to find himself in a field…or at least a part of the forest that had been cleared. The trees had enormous gashes in them as if a bear ten times the size of a normal animal had mauled them. There were also scorch marks upon some grass on the edges and many of the flowers had been reduced to cinders.

As he made his way back Kyle was in a daze. He felt as though he'd just awakened from one of his nightmares except this time, it had been in real life… How had that happened?! Or more importantly what had happened? He wandered past the trees with all their numerous claw marks, past the blades of grass that were slightly burnt, beyond the rocks that seemed to have been bitten in two.

When finally he came into the clearing where the campsite that he'd left had been he noticed everyone shivering around a morning fire. Wil, Florina, Lyn, Sain, Kent, and Dorcas were all gathered around a small campfire huddled together and shivering slightly. When he walked in everyone seemed surprised to see him. Seeing how everyone was on one side of the fire taking up the giant log that had been placed Kyle dragged a rock over and sat down on it instead.

"What's going on here?" Kyle asked confused and a little tired.

Lyn looked up at him, smiled and said, "Didn't you hear them last night?"

Kyle scratched his chin for a few seconds and said, "Them? Them… Nope don't remember any sounds last night. The only thing that I know of is this morning when I woke up I had this horrible ringing sound in my head. It was a loud roar, and I thought it was pretty weird that I woke up hearing that."

"I'm surprised that you're still alive after last night!" Lyn said.

Kyle stared at her. "What do you mean?"

Lyn sighed. "Late last night there was an enormous roar. I woke up to see what it was, and I saw from where you were sleeping a dragon! It looked like it was holding something and when I went to look your bedroll was missing. I was so worried that you'd been eaten last night! I woke everyone immediately and we've been waiting for you to return. We packed up everything so just in case we had to ride on we could." She paused for a moment before going on. "Unfortunately we were unable to salvage your tent. It was torn beyond repair."

Everyone rose from their places around the fire and walked to their horses. Kyle walked over and looked forlornly at the remains of his tent and, realizing that nothing could be done, picked up his rucksack and went to his horse.

"Where is he to sleep tonight?" Sain asked.

"I can simply sleep in the open!" Kyle suggested.

Lyn shook her head at Kyle's plan. "No. You and I can share a tent Kyle, just like Kent and Sain."

Everyone seemed surprised at her plan, and a few, Sain especially, protested, but Lyn was quite sure that her plan had almost no flaws. So Lyndis' Legion set off once again in the direction of Caelin. The weather would most likely turn foul soon and so they all rode hard and long into the day.

About the time that the sun was going down the cadre arrived in a small border town. It had a few houses nearby, an armory and an inn far off in the distance. A nice warm and soft bed for the night would be better than the arrangements that they'd had for most of the trip and so all consented to sleep in the inn.

"The maids at this inn are said to be some of the most beautiful, and food is said to be as good as the women!"" Sain said laughing to himself.

Wil quickly added his own opinion. "I've been to this inn and if the food is as good as the women then we'll have a fine night."

Kyle looked back at Wil from his horse. "You mean you've stayed here before but haven't eaten here before?"

Wil shook his head. "No. I was more concerned with…other matters."

Kyle glared at Wil. "If you were half as good an archer as you are a womanizer, then you'd be unbeatable."

Wil smiled and shrugged before ordering his horse forward with the rest. Wil no doubt didn't really mind being called a womanizer, but didn't retort to call Kyle one. For fear maybe that Kyle would kill him and another reason could be that Wil just didn't want to.

They crossed the border and suddenly Sain shouted that they were near Araphen. It was only about three or four days away according to Kent. Kyle smiled. Soon Lyn would be in Caelin and Kyle would be done.

But as they all crossed the border a group of men ran across after them and ran ahead. Kyle immediately told Lyn seated just behind him that bandits had raced ahead and were no doubt blocking the road. Kyle, Lyn, Wil, and Dorcas jumped off their horses and prepared to fight. Florina, Sain, and Kent readied their weapons and made sure they had a good grip on the reigns of their mounts.

Suddenly as Kyle watched the movement of the bandits he noticed two other shapes emerge from the woods on the other side of a clearing. He was clueless as to who they were, but he could tell that one was a mage and the other a cleric. Kyle and Lyn both raced at the pair that had emerged.

As they neared the two watched a battle between the mage and an archer. The mage was hit by an arrow and then quickly countered by striking the archer with a fireball. The archer didn't die even though he seemed to be greatly injured.

Lyn ran to the cleric and began to speak while Kyle raced at the archer leapt over the man and lopped the bandit's head off. It landed near the mage who cringed from it as it rolled past him.

"That's why I prefer magic…" the young mage mumbled as Kyle approached. "Well friend, looks like I've got you to thank for being alive.

"My pleasure," Kyle said with some annoyance for the rather fussy and clean mage. "It's good to help people. Why don't you help us get rid of these freaks so that we can all get on our way?"

The mage smiled, allowing his slightly long purple hair to bounce and said, "Sure. Seems fine to me. I have no aversion to fighting alongside you and your friends." Kyle turned to see that the entire group was now advancing.

Kyle smiled as he turned back to the mage and the two stood there for a few moments with indifference. But suddenly Lyn called to Kyle for help. Quickly Kyle ran to Lyn and thrust his blade into the chest of an enemy that was nearby.

"Thanks," Lyn said. Kyle smiled.

"Don't mention it. I like to help out."

"Oh!" Lyn said remembering the cleric behind her. "I almost forgot, this is Serra." The cleric smiled and waved.

'Oh great,' thought Kyle. 'Another airhead that's just what we need.'

"Serra takes a great fondness in helping her allies with her staff. She might be of great help to us. That mage is her personal escort to Ositia. His name is Erk and he's very…er…clean, according to Serra."

Erk seemed slightly embarrassed and frustrated. "Yes well, I'm simply her escort to Ositia. After that I go my own way. I'll help you as far as that."

Kyle nodded. "Well at least you're helping us. That's what really matters."

However there were more to deal with, and Kyle watched as a little north of him and Lyn and Serra Kent and Sain were charging the rest attacking the main force. Lyn and Kyle both started over the hills and took an archer by surprise. Then a swordsman took Kyle's attention while Lyn ran off to deal with the leader of this band. The enormous man, was wielding his axe, and commanding some authority.

Lyn struck but the bandit dodged nimbly and struck her, leaving a large gash in her leg. Lyn fell to the ground and held her sword up to block. The bandit leapt high into the air and let his fell axe drop onto his helpless victim. Lyn closed her eyes and prepared for the end. But as the axe struck her there was the sound of clashing metal. Lyn opened her eyes, and saw a sword resting effortlessly overtop of her body, and holding off the bandit's axe.

There was some struggling from the bandit leader, some strange grunts and like, but there was no sound from her savior. Suddenly there was a strange flip of the sword and the bandit went sailing into the air. A gust of wind seemed to blow past her and as the bandit landed, and got to his feet Kyle stood in front of the man with his sword through the leader's chest.

Lyn got to her feet. There was the slight rustle of grass, and the sounds of battle not too far away, but from Kyle…not a word. The young swordsman drew his weapon from the enemy letting the body fall to the ground. Then he began to clean his sword with a white cloth. When Kyle was satisfied that his sword was clean he sheathed it.

Lyn approached him. She was speechless.

She was about to say thank you when suddenly Kyle turned his head toward her. "You're welcome," was all he said before he walked away.

Kyle turned around to see that the group was now swarming her, but she kept looking back at him. Why? Why didn't she just take the accolades of her friends? It didn't matter to Kyle if they thought that she was the hero. But it apparently mattered to her.

Kyle turned away and shook his head, trying to clear his mind. Something was troubling the wind, something unnatural with unholy goals in its mind. The evil was setting vile things into motion. It didn't matter how they got their ends achieved so long as they did.

"The Black Fang…" Kyle whispered to the setting sun.


	8. Chapter 6: Blood of Pride

Hello everybody! This is from your friendly neighborhood Bondsword to enjoy. Hope you guys like to read these as much as I love to write them! So without further ado except for of course our generic disclaimer, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Kyle again awoke very early in the morning. The sun had not yet risen so it was still quite dark but there was a strange lightness on the morning air as if the vale of evil from last night had been lifted from the entire world. But when the wind blew from the North he could suddenly sense it again. It hadn't gone…it had just been masked.

Kyle looked around. Even though Lyn had insisted that they share a tent she hadn't noticed when Kyle had snuck out.

"You know…you are quite sneaky," he heard Lyn say. "I was quite sure, however that you'd do something like this last night."

Kyle turned around. In the darkness of the morning he could just barely make out Lyn's bright green hair, and blue dress. He laughed at himself. Here he was, a former thief and assassin caught by a woman!

"Alright, alright!" Kyle said waving his hands in the air and laughing. "You caught me."

Lyn walked up and grabbed him by the shirt. "Listen," she said. "I know that it wasn't you who had been peeking on Florina and I. Tell me who it was please."

But Kyle wouldn't answer.

"You can tell me if it was Sain. Was it Sain? You can tell me!" When he refused to answer again there was suddenly anger in her voice. "I order you to tell me who it was!"

Finally he spoke. "I truly am sorry. But I cannot tell you simply for fear of the reprimand that you would inflict upon them."

Lyn raised an eyebrow at his statement. "Reprimand?" she almost laughed out. "Who said that I was giving out reprimands? I just wanted to know who it was."

Suddenly Sain walked up and saluted. "Milady Lyndis! I confess that I am the one that was peeking on you and Florina. Kyle was merely protecting me."

Lyn walked up and put her hand on Sain's shoulder. "Sain it is alright. But now you know why you shouldn't do that right? At least not on Florina and myself."

Sain nodded. "Yes… It was wrong of me. Oh! Kent said that he wishes to speak with you. He has decided upon our next destination."

Lyn thanked him and then turned back to Kyle who was still in an attention stance. It was almost as if Kyle had frozen in time and space. Lyn looked as hard as she could for any slight movement that she could use against him, but could see nothing. Not a muscle twitched, not a finger jerked, even Kyle's breathing seemed stifled.

"At ease," Lyn said. Kyle nodded, saluted, and walked away toward where the group was gathered. Lyn followed and quickly sat down across from a rough table made from a boulder.

"Milady," Kent said acknowledging Lyn. The knight quickly unfolded a map of the surrounding area, and pointed to a small territory only a few miles away.

"Araphen?" Kyle asked nervously. "Are you sure that we should go there with the Marquess's…temperament?"

Kent nodded. "I do. No matter the Marquess's position on people, he would do nothing to assail us in any way, especially not to the daughter of Madeline. The Marquess loved Haussen's daughter."

Kyle sighed and agreed. "If you think we must and Lady Lyndis says we must, then I shall follow."

"What's this?" Wil asked with a wry smile. "Following only the 'orders' of Lady Lyndis? Or is there something else guiding your actions?"

Kyle grew red, but quickly cleared his throat and said, "I owe her my life, nothing more."

Wil smiled, nodded, and walked off to prepare his horse. Kyle stalked off as well, and got his horse ready for both himself and Lyn. The black stallion that he was using neighed, whinnied, rose high into the air, and then quieted as Kyle approached. Kyle whispered softly to the horse, and calmed it down while Lyn watched.

"Sori estu… Stans esor…" Kyle whispered to the animal.

"What are you saying?" Lyn asked. She'd never heard this language before and if this was a type of speech that calmed animals then she would certainly love to learn this strange way of speaking.

Kyle shook his head. "Pay it no mind. Just get on the horse."

Lyn did as she was told. Something was wrong with Kyle however, that much she knew. She wouldn't press it, but if he managed to say something then…she wouldn't stop him.

As he climbed onto the saddle in front of her Lyn asked, "Kyle is there anything that you would like to talk about?"

Kyle seemed to think for a moment before shaking his head no. Then when he was sure that Lyn was safe from falling off he clicked the reigns to the horse. The creature jolted for a moment and suddenly shot off like an arrow. Kent and the others were not yet prepared and so would be farther behind.

Lyndis however was enjoying riding behind someone that cared for her, even if they were only friends it was still enjoyable…somewhat romantic. But Kyle's expression was fraught with worry and not the romantic kind at the moment. Lyn's smile quickly faded into a frown.

Finally, unable to contain the question she asked, "Kyle are you sure that there's nothing you wish to talk about?"

Kyle was silent for a few moments and then he began to speak: "Lyn, listen before I tell you this," he shouted. "I am quite old by human standards. I don't know why, but I can feel it in my body. My blood seems to be compressed, and compounded by ages and…its terrifying. Now I shall give you my story: A few years ago, I, awoke in a strange place. It was cold, and dark. I was told that I would be joining a group called the Black Fang. I was then put through the most rigorous training that I think anyone could ever be in. I bled, I sweat, and I cried. I wanted to kill myself at times…but I persevered and was turned into a cold ruthless killer. I was transformed into an assassin of unspeakable terror, matched by only one other. That is why, I am as I am. You are a good friend Lyn…but I don't want to see the Fang come for me, and then take you as well. I have done horrible things in this life… Death would be the best form of punishment."

Lyn grabbed him around the waist not only for balance but to give him a hug. Kyle felt himself comforted for some strange reason. It was not a strange and unwanted form of attempted comfort but a warm sensation that was growing from his stomach and spreading outwards.

Suddenly he pulled to a halt on the top of a hill overlooking an enormous city. The place reminded Kyle of Bulgar in Sacae, except for the fact that this one was even larger. People, horses, and carts seemed to run in and out of the main gate, like bees through a hive.

Kyle kicked the horse with the spurs and charged it down to the main gate. A few soldiers stood merrily by watching the townsfolk and travelers go to and fro, but when Kyle and Lyn passed the two guards glared at Lyn. Kyle didn't know what they saw or what they were angry about, but he assumed it better that he didn't stop and ask. The two got off and Kyle handed the reins of his horse to a stable boy who took the animal into a large barn.

Kent came riding up, and Kyle thought it strange that he hadn't seen his friend go past. But Lyn quickly assured her friend that she'd sent Kent ahead to speak with Marquess Araphen.

"The Marquess has agreed to meet with you. We've just got to get to the caslte."

Minutes later, when their companions finally caught up, Kyle and Lyn were only just within the city itself and were headed for the market district when Kyle heard something. How strange it was that Kyle could acutely hear the drawing of a knife, that in response he drew his sword, and got in between Lyn, and a sudden assassin. The two locked blades for a minute.

"Come on lad… Move damn you!"

Kyle seemed to hiss, and glared harder at the man pushing him back. The assassin, yelped in surprise as Kyle lifted him into the air. However the assailant raised his knife and cut at Kyle's right hand. Screaming in pain Kyle dropped the man and holding his sword with his left hand swung at the assassin catching the sinew of the man's shoulder. The assassin's shoulder suddenly seemed to open up and bleed openly and heavily.

"Your shoulder is useless now," Kyle said. "You are no longer a threat."

But the man leapt at Kyle holding the knife in his right hand, and met Kyle blade for blade. Kyle pushed the man back again, but this time, ducked under the knife and thrust his sword into the assassin's torso. Screaming the man finally dropped dead.

Suddenly behind him Kyle heard someone call to him in anger, "Drop your sword, or I drop the girl!"

Kyle pivoted swiftly, and noticed that a second man had grabbed Lyndis no doubt during his struggle with the first man. Kyle swore under his breath; he hadn't trained with his sword enough lately.

The man slid around Kyle making sure to keep his knife pointed on Lyn's throat. Suddenly however the man screamed loudly, let go of Lyn and fell to the ground. In his back was an arrow, with black hawk feathers on the end.

Lyn bent down examined the arrow and said, "This is Sacae craftsmanship!"

The others suddenly arrived and saw the dead body.

"EW! I hate violence!" Serra cried.

Lyn stared at a man seated upon a horse. The man had a cold hard gaze like Kyle's, yet seemed to be more caring at first glance.

"I apologize. I thought that a woman of Sacae was in trouble."

"No, no!" Lyn said. "You were right! I am a woman of Sacae!"

The man sat atop the horse, and stared past Lyn now at Kyle. "Why are you here?" the man asked. Kyle had no answer, or even memory of who this man was.

"Why did you bring a woman of Sacae into the city of Araphen?!" he asked angrily.

Kyle shrugged. "We had nowhere else to go. Can you blame us?"

The man nodded. "I've got half a mind to arrest you. Do you not know how the Marquess feels about nomads?"

Kent and Sain rode their horses forward. "The two of us do. But she is the daughter of Madelyn Haussen. She is the granddaughter and one of the only two living relatives of the noble house of Caelin."

Kyle then approached and spoke up. "She is also the last of the Lorca tribe."

The man nodded. "I see. At any rate introductions are in order. I am Rath." The man gestured to himself and spoke with such elegance that Kyle would have mistaken him for a noble if not for the bandana.

This joyous meeting was quickly curtailed as a woman screamed and pointed toward the roof of the castle. Kyle, Lyn, Rath, and the entire legion behind them looked in shock to the top of the castle and noticed that it was burning.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Kyle screamed. "The castle is on fire!"

Rath looked up, and then shot a frustrated glance from the castle to the group, then to the castle and to the group again. Finally the man sighed, and said in a stern, stoic voice, "I could use your help. There are three switches placed around this barracks that will open up a secret passage into the castle. If you can help me open them, then my soldiers and I will take care of the rest."

Kyle nodded, turned to Lyn and said, "Listen, Lyn I want you to go north to that house and make sure the people there are alright." Then he turned to Rath. "Do me a favor. Ride that way toward the soldier, and attack him. There will no doubt be a key on him. Take it and unlock the door." Then again Kyle turned, this time to Sain, and Kent. "Ride with him after he unlocks the door and make sure that he'll be safe. Then press the switch."

Rath charged his horse forward, and let fly two arrows one that struck the man's shoulder between the breastplate and left pauldron, the second of which struck the man's face. Rath got off the horse, took the key opened the door. Sain and Kent ran raced inside and slaughtered a second trooper that had been lying in wait for anyone foolish enough to open the door. Rath then charged in again and allowed his horse to rest on a blue glowing tile.

A large wall in front of the group opened up. Lyn stared for a moment and remembering what she had been instructed she ran north and into the house. A few minutes later Kyle watched her emerge and also watched as a tiny sliver of shadow advanced from behind the house.

"You don't need to hide from me," Kyle said much to the shock of the man behind him as well as the other's. "You see I'm the one you were sent to see."

Kyle turned around to see a young man with brown hair, wearing a light green shirt, and a tattered red cloak. He seemed quite aghast that Kyle knew how close the two were, and yet it was inevitable.

"Well, I am Matthew!" the young man said. "I'm a man with…nimble fingers."

"You're a thief," Kyle quickly cut in. "I do not question your choice of profession, but please do not ask me to cast a gaze over a shadow that I've seen one too many times." The man had no words for this and so Kyle explained. "It simply means that though I don't know why you walk this path, I don't question yours anymore than you question mine."

Matthew nodded. "However," Kyle went on, "if you would be so kind, keep moving into this barracks with the support of our archer Wil, and Kent and Sain who will be joining you shortly. There will no doubt be some type of treasure chest somewhere in there. You can help yourself to it; it's of no concern to me or my friends."

Kyle and Lyn ran forward following Matthew. There was a man that was standing upon a blue tile grumbling to himself about his job. Kyle ran up quickly behind him and with one swift stroke had cut off the man's head. The young swordsman grabbed onto the body and then threw it off to the side.

Lyn seemed slightly disgusted with this act. "Have you no respect for the dead?" she asked.

As Kyle stepped on the tile he answered without looking at her. "I was trained and raised to know that any enemy you see, is just an enemy to kill and toss aside. When one foe is dead…" he continued, "that is just one less person to take down and one less person in your way."

Kyle turned around and looked out of the room he was in and immediately saw Matthew pick a chest and pull out a strange, shimmering, and ethereal looking robe. Lyn walked out of the room and went to talk to him while Kyle ran at an archer that stood guarding a knight. It was another body to add to his nearly endless count, and another person's blood on his hands. But that hardly concerned him anymore. Kyle had stopped caring about the blood part of his job. Whenever there was blood…it just meant Kyle's job was done.

The knight that Kyle could see out of the corner of his eyes lifted a spear into the air, and pointing it at Kyle, threw the weapon. The javelin came Kyle noticed it just in time. He ducked as the weapon went flying over his head clipping off a few hairs.

"Ha!" the knight said. "That was only the first taste! Next time I throw I'm takin' yer head off!"

Kyle got to his feet and smirked at the man standing opposite him maybe a few steps away. The man was getting another spear ready when suddenly Kyle said, "You do of course realize that distance isn't an advantage with me… Nor, as a matter of fact, is weapon type."

The knight seemed slightly put off by this comment but started to shake with laughter.

"Hahaha! You really think that you can beat me?!" The armor rattled a little as the man took two steps forward and put himself just in front of Kyle. "I'll give you an honorable death at the end of my spear."

Kyle let a wry smile spread across his face as the man raised his weapon to attack. The lance came perilously close but as it neared his chest Kyle ducked to the left. The enemy's weapon went passed him, and as Kyle prepared to move again time seemed to slow down for him. His sword drawn and held rigidly in his right hand Kyle struck at the knight throwing his sword up into the air. The man stumbled and caught himself but Kyle leapt into the air grabbed his sword and performing a small 180 spin thrust his weapon down.

The knight stumbled back again, but this time didn't catch himself. Instead the man stood for a few seconds supporting himself on his lance and then suddenly fell backwards. The heavy armor rattled as the knight crashed onto the ground. Kyle stole a moment to stare at the body. The man's eyes were blank of course, but what surprised Kyle was the symbol upon the knight's armor. It was an eagle fighting a lion upon a field of grain. He'd seen it upon the armor of Kent and Sain.

Kyle drew his sword, with some effort, from the knight's body and sheathed it. The last of his foes were dead. No one was in his way now and so moving the enormously armored body Kyle stepped upon the final blue plate. The wall in front of him suddenly lurched and began moving into the rest of the wall until there was at last a secret passage in front of Kyle. It was a long tunnel easily fitting a horse and probably some three men at the same time.

Rath was quickly behind Kyle. "Thank you," he said looking down from his horse. Then he took off toward the inside.

It was about an hour or two later when the Marquess of Araphen agreed to meet with Lyn and her cadre. The moment Kyle walked into the room with the man he immediately felt an air of resentment.

"Kent," Kyle said to the knight in red as they all approached the Marquess. "I examined the armor of the knight that I defeated and noticed that he had the same coat of arms as you and Sain. Do you know what that means?"

Kent nodded his head. "I assumed, and admittedly was afraid of that. You see Lyn's granduncle wishes to take the throne but in order to do that he must get Lyn out of his way. So I think that we can assume the closer we get to Caelin's castle we'll be beleaguered by more troops much like those."

"Lyndis!" the marquess snapped as the group approached. "My castle has been damaged in your family's petty succession dispute!"

"Yes I understand your lordship, and I apologize as much as is possible," Lyn started. But the Marquess wasn't done lecturing her.

"I've decided to withdraw my offer of troops, and supplies," the man said.

Kent quickly stepped up. "But m'lord you gave me your word!"

"You told me that Madelyn's daughter had come. You didn't tell me that she would be so tainted by the blood of those damned nomads! Do you think Haussen would wish to see his granddaughter this way? Besides I hear that Marquess Caelin has been abed with an illness for a month at least."

Kyle stepped out of rank this time. "My lord," he began, "I don't see why just because Lyn is a child of both Lycia and Sacae you shouldn't give her your aid."

"Of course you don't!" the Marquess said snapping upon Kyle's words. "Because you are not nobility. You are simply a soldier of hers."

Kyle quickly retorted. "Sir the issue of nobility is no measure of intelligence. In fact I have met more intelligent common people than I have nobles. So sir, if this is true, then surely you should have no choice but to lend her your aid."

"Hmph. Your men need more training," the marquess said gazing at Lyn.

But Kyle was quick to correct him. "Sir I am no common soldier, nor mercenary. I am Lyn's personal soldier and I only listen to her. Otherwise I fight for myself and only myself."

"Kyle!" Lyn said turning to him. "Please. I know what you're trying to do. But this man's heart is made solely of ice and stone. He is not normal like you or I."

Kyle bowed and backed off into the ranks. The Marquess and even Rath seemed shocked that this free spirit obeyed the woman that was guiding the entire group.

"Be that as it may, this girl's blood is thick and polluted with the blood of the nomads. I doubt that even if Haussen survives that he would wish to see this…this mongrel from Sacae."

Kyle again spoke up. "Lyndis is not a mongrel. On the contrary she is more noble than you are!"

The Marquess's rage grew. "SILENCE!!" the man shouted. Kyle however didn't listen and proved that he only listened to Lyn.

"No! I shall not be silent. I am doing you no harm. I just feel that you should treat someone with more respect than that, for if you don't then no one else can give your respect!" Kyle said.

"Would you treat the Marquess Ositia this way?!" Marquess Araphen asked in anger.

"If he was treating someone the way you are? Yes," Kyle said.

But Lyn turned around and putting her hands upon Kyle's chest as if to push him back she urged him back into the ranks. Kyle bowed to her wishes and back up along with the rest of the legion. Kyle watched, however, with growing rage as Lyn took verbal assault, word by word.

Finally in great anger he turned around and pushed his way through the legion.

"Lyn!" he called to her as he prepared to leave. "When you are through with this please come get me." Then he was gone.

"That was quite rude," Marquess Araphen said.

"He was treating you the exact same way that you're treating Lady Lyndis!" Sain cried.

"Sain!" Kent cried in anger. His friend was silenced.

"Your man is poorly trained."

Finally Lyn said, "Sir I cannot accept aid from someone that disparages my heritage so. Come friends, we are leaving." Lyn turned around and began walking away. The rest of her group did the same.

The group then went on a search for Kyle and was to meet up at the main gate with or without him. Lyn ran through the city's market district, part of the residential area, and even the front gate of the castle. But she couldn't find him.

As she approached the front gate of the city she heard a harp being strummed on. Atop the wall of the city Kyle was seated playing on the harp that he'd bought. Lyn smiled, shook her head and walked up to him.

"Kyle!" she called.

Kyle looked down from his playing, and smiled. He jumped off the wall landing deftly on his feet like a cat.

"Ya know," he said, "so far you're the only one who's found me. I was trying to make this a little more of a contest. But I guess you're just too good."

The two were laughing heartily and it warmed Lyn's heart to see Kyle's smile instead of the sulking, sullen man she usually saw. As they laughed Kyle was suddenly aware of another presence and looked to the shadows of the trees. Rath emerged upon his horse.

"I wish to accompany you and assist the last of the Lorca tribe in recovering her home," Rath said.

Lyn stroked her chin for a few moments. "Why do you wish to come with us?" she asked. Kyle nodded his head wondering as well.

"I-I overheard the Marquess talking to himself. He took me in and raised me as his own… But I have to leave this place… I also wish to give you the money I was paid last." With that Rath threw a large bag of gold onto the dirt path only a few inches from Lyn's feet. She picked up the bag and noticed how heavy it was.

"There has to be at least 4000 gold in here!" she said.

Kyle glanced at the bag said, "Actually 5000" and then turned back to watch Rath. The man's horse pawed at the ground for a second and then stared back at Kyle. The horse's eyes were like giant mirrors. Kyle saw himself fully. But within the horse's eye he could also see a strange shadow behind him. It looked like that of a dragon. Kyle turned around to look at his shadow as it was reflected in the sun but saw nothing that resembled a dragon.

The rest of the group suddenly appeared at the gate. Kyle turned to face them and when he explained that he'd been right here the entire time their shocked faces made him laugh. Lyn waved her hand forward saying it was time to leave and everyone suddenly started moving. But Kyle stared into the sky. Dark clouds were hanging up ahead. The Black Fang was no doubt lying in his road a few miles away, and there was the mystery of his own life that hung about his neck like a rope. Kyle stared straight above his head. Above the sky wasn't marred by clouds and to the stars he could see he whispered the silent prayer that whatever happened no harm would befall his friends.


	9. Chapter 7: Siblings abroad

Hello everybody! This is from your friendly neighborhood Bondsword to enjoy. Hope you guys like to read these as much as I love to write them! So without further ado except for of course our generic disclaimer, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Another grey, and bleak morning greeted Kyle as he opened his eyes. From within the hollowed out stump that he'd decided to camp in for the night he could see how the morning was creeping over the mountains. It was still very early however he realized, and so allowing his head to rest back down on the pillow Kyle tried to go back to sleep. He was awakened by a cheery Lyn.

"Good morning! I can't believe that you're still in bed!"

Kyle groaned, sighed, and started to get up. Lyn backed up so that Kyle could get out. He put his boots on, tied his sword to his belt, and rolled up his sleeping mat and blanket. Then he stepped out. It wasn't very bright outside yet, and so it didn't strain his eyes. However he didn't like how the dark gray clouds made him feel; as if a blanket were about to descend upon the world.

"So," Lyn asked. "How did you sleep?"

Kyle stretched gave a wide yawn and then reached back into the log where his pack was and pulled out a frying pan, two eggs, and two stones of flint. He and Lyn walked around for a few moments gathering small sticks, and some larger pieces of wood and then placing a bit of it in the center, along with a rag, Kyle started to strike the stones together. Sparks flew from them and landing upon the cloth caused a fire. It took some more minutes for the fire to get hot enough and by then it was probably about five o' clock. Kyle broke the two eggs upon the pan and held it over the fire. Soon the air was filled with the sounds and smells of the frying eggs.

"So…" Kyle said stirring at the eggs with a metal spoon, "Where are we headed now?"

Lyn pulled out a map, that Kyle guessed Kent had given her, and then unfolded the whole thing. She started pointing along the routes until she finally came to where she wanted to be.

"We're heading for some castle not too far away from castle Caelin… Some place called…Dales Castle."

"Dales Castle…" Kyle repeated. The name seemed so familiar to him.

Lyn nodded her head. "Right! Dales Castle! Kent said that it's supposed to be cursed or some such nonsense like that. You know voices within the walls…and all that."

Suddenly it came to him. That was the base of Heinz the morph! Kyle had met Heinz only a few times, and though it seemed as though the man was a weak magic user…he was more powerful than most mortal men.

"Lyn, I think that we should take an alternate route around Dales Castle…" Kyle said trying not to allow fear encroach into his voice.

The girl laughed a little. "Why? Do you know something we don't?"

A drop of sweat fell down the back of his neck, and Kyle could feel it trickle down his spine. Fear was permeating all of his sensations, but again he did his best not to show it.

"I…" Then he stopped, cleared his throat, and scratched the back of his head. Then finally giving in to it all he sighed and prepared to tell her the truth.

"Lyn, I have something very important to tell you, but first I need to know if you've EVER heard of the black fang."

Lyn nodded. "Yes I've heard of them. They're supposedly the most famed assassins in all of Elibe."

Kyle sighed. 'Of course she's heard of them…' he thought to himself.

"Alright, well about three years ago, I was a member of this illustrious group of hired killers. After being found by the Reed family in Bern I was trained in the killing arts. However I was taught to only kill for noble causes. Then two years after I was trained a man named Nergal carried himself in. He claimed that he was the brother of Brendan Reed's wife, and almost immediately he started trying to take over little by little. He started first by taking over the dealings. Soon I found myself on dangerous or vile jobs, and little by little the entire organization slowly devolved. No longer did we care about the morals of our jobs, and if you didn't do it you were killed… I finally escaped, but how I wound up in the plains of Sacae, I can't say…"

Lyn was silent for the longest time. "I…I understand if you never really want me to talk to you. I also understand if you want me to leave… Just please you should at least say something to me."

Lyn shook her head. "Don't leave…" she said feebly. "You've suffered far too much to leave now. But… I don't believe it. It's just…you're undoubtedly the best swordsman of the group but…" Lyn kept saying different things in her disbelief. But Kyle put his hand upon hers, and suddenly gazing at him in disbelief Lyn finally calmed down.

"I'm not trying to scare you," Kyle said softly, as the sun began to rise over the mountains. "I'm just trying to warn you what could happen." But then he looked up towards the sun. "And you never know what the future will hold. We might have new companions upon the horizon…"

The two sat there as the sun continued to rise and let the silence wash over them like a wave. Kyle and Lyn didn't move save for the occasional sigh. Kyle got to his feet walked back over to the stump, took out his sword, and cut down the tarp made of animal hide, then folded it up. Luckily it hadn't rained last night. Then he reached into his backpack, and pulled out a utensil with a long handle, with a flat edge attached to it.

Kyle walked slowly back to the small cooking area, and began to fold the eggs upon each other. Lyn said something that he didn't really hear. The folding of eggs into the style Kyle called 'scrambled' was all absorbing, and he was putting all of his attention into it.

"What do you think Kyle?" Lyn asked.

Kyle's concentration was suddenly shattered and he looked up at her. "I'm sorry Lyn. Did you say something?"

Lyn sighed, but smiled good-naturedly. "Yes," she repeated, "I had asked if you wished to take the long way around the castle."

Kyle suddenly shook his head. "No, there comes a time in one's life when all the fears and demons must be buried under the mind…or the blade."

Suddenly deciding that the eggs were done and he walked back over to his pack and procured two metal plates, and hurried back over to the fire. He used the utensil he'd used to flip the eggs and transferred one egg to one plate, and handed that to Lyn and then transferred the other to the second plate. Lyn walked back to her tent to fetch a fork, and Kyle did the same.

As the two sat there in the first rays of the chilly morning the smell of the eggs permeated the air. Kyle chewed silently and contentedly at the eggs. Kyle watched Lyn smile and beam happily at the breakfast as she sliced into it as well. They both looked at each other and smiled widely and almost stupidly.

After Kyle swallowed a bit of egg he asked, "Did you like it?"

Lyn nodded. "It is delicious!" she said happily as she chewed at another part of it.

Kyle smiled again. "You know it's really cool to hear you say that. I really miss when you cooked for me that first day we met. The meat was really good."

Lyn blushed slightly embarrassed. "Oh, well I'm glad that you enjoyed it. I hadn't really cooked for anyone else before so I was really nervous about what you would think."

Kyle laughed a little bit, when suddenly one of the tent flaps opened and out stepped Sain. The young knight looked at the fire, and the pan then at Kyle and Lyn seated around it eating eggs.

"What's all this?" he asked yawning.

Lyn looked up from her egg. "Oh Sain! Good morning! Kyle made a fire and I suppose some breakfast. It is extremely tasty though, you should try some."

Sain stared at Kyle. "But…" he yawned again. "Where did you get the eggs?" the young knight asked.

Kyle laughed a little. "I bought some eggs when we were in Bulgar… He didn't have many left, two actually." Kyle shook his head. "I was hoping he'd have more in some type of storage area…but when he started packing up he said he had absolutely no more eggs."

Sain yawned again. "I think that I'm going back to bed for a bit…" He stretched as he walked back into his tent. "Wake me when the sun is overhead!" he said with a yawn.

Kyle stared after him, then turned to Lyn. "I'll wake him after everybody else has breakfast. By the way I'm sorry that I didn't have anything else to cook for breakfast. I didn't want to take from the group and by the time that the Legion had bought supplies there was little food left upon the vendors…save for a little fruit."

Kyle walked back over to his bag and as he reached inside he asked, "Would you rather have an orange or a banana?" She didn't answer. "Well ok sorry… Umm…would you like some grapes…or a pear… I've got some…ouch!"

Lyn looked over at him. "You've got some ouch?" she asked.

Kyle laughed as he looked back up at her with the torn robes flying around behind him. "No I don't have any ouch. I accidentally hit my finger on another part of the cookware."

He procured an apple, and an orange. Kyle walked back to the fire and threw her the apple. He was smiling as he did so, and took a knife that was at his sheath out of his pocket. He peeled the orange free of its skin, and then cut it into sections. He took one section, and put it into his mouth, chewed a bit, and swallowed the small orange wedge.

Lyn didn't peel the apple, but instead chose to eat it skin and all. There was the crunching sound as her teeth sliced through the apple skin, and then she swallowed.

Kyle felt the morning peaceful, and if they didn't have any pressing matters he would have loved to let everyone sleep all day. However, he knew that the ultimate goal was still a few days away, and so as the sun was probably two hours away from being overhead, Kyle started banging a pot and pan together.

Rath came riding in from the countryside, Florina, Wil, Sain, Kent, and Serra woke from their tents, and walked out rubbing their eyes sleepily, Dorcas looked out from packing his items away, and Erk seemed to be doing the same. Kyle looked around at everyone and everyone looked at him. Some of them were quite upset, primarily Wil, and Sain.

"For the love of St. Elimine!" Kyle heard Sain yell. "It's not lunch yet! I asked you not to wake me up till then!"

Kyle glared at Sain sternly. "Get up, get packed, and get saddled. I want this entire group moving soon. Do you understand Sain?" The orders had been of course to everyone but Kyle had directed them at Sain.

Sain grumbled slightly but acquiesced to Kyle and went back into his tent to start packing. A few minutes of messing with tents later the entire camp had been taken apart, and everyone was saddled and ready to go. Lyn climbed onto the back of Kyle's horse after tying her pack onto the back of the horse, and so with everyone ready Kyle kicked the horse with the spurs and took off in the direction of Dales Castle.

The sun went over head, Lyn enjoyed the sun's rays upon her lime green hair, and Kyle enjoyed the ride. When the sun was directly overhead the Legion came to a stop outside two small inns far away from the castle.

"Well…I guess that means that we're here," Kyle said. Staring at the small towns, he realized that the Black Fang kept the ghost legend alive to make the townspeople fear the castle.

A young boy ran out of one of the inns crying. Lyn grabbed his shoulder as he tried to run by.

"Excuse me," Lyn said. "What is wrong? You seem to be upset. Is there anyway that my friends and I could help?"

The boy's face suddenly lit up. "Help?" he asked happily. "I would love some help! My sister was kidnapped and the people that did this are holding her in the castle up ahead."

Suddenly out from the same inn came a monk, and from the other inn came two women. One was a mage with long hair, dressed in a robe that was as red as the flame. The other was an archer that bore the crest of Etruria, who had shorter brown hair.

Sain walked past the monk and to the two women. "Hello!" he said enthusiastically. "In my life I've rarely ever seen such beautiful flowers!"

The mage didn't respond. The archer glared at him before saying, "Why don't you save the flowery comments for a tavern maid?"

Sain winced as if in pain, but smiled. "Ohhhh. Such a beautiful woman…and yet so clever."

Kyle stepped in between the two of them and blocked Sain's view. "Can we try to save this idiocy for later? I think that in this instance introductions are in more proper order."

Sain kept looking at the two women as Kyle rode past. He kept smiling until Kyle smacked him on the back of the head. Sain held the back where Kyle had hit him, and turned to look with both surprise and some irritation at Kyle.

"I am Leena, former archer of Etruria. This is my friend Erif the mage. She is also of Etruria. We left the army of our birth and decided to go around Elibe traveling. It wasn't an easy decision believe me."

Kyle stared to Erif with a stoic gaze. "Does your friend not speak?" he asked Leena.

The mage suddenly responded. "Yes, I do speak. I simply choose to let Leena make the introductions. It seems a better system does it not?"

Kyle shrugged. "I don't know. I suppose in the end it comes down to preference doesn't it?"

The mage nodded without as much as a word or smile.

Then the monk who had been standing quietly off to the side suddenly spoke up. "I am Lucius. I am a monk of Ilia. It is a long way to be sure, but equally as long as Etruria. I must confess that I am curious as to why the lot of us that have very little alike have been suddenly thrust together by the invisible strings of fate."

Kyle responded. "I do not believe in fate, or gods. I believe that we control our own destinies."

Lyn, seated behind Kyle touched his arm. "But Kyle," Lyn said. "How is it not by fate that you came to me? Think if you will for just a moment. You were somewhere else, and suddenly you come to me with the speed of an arrow. If that is not divine intervention or fate then I don't know what is…"

Kyle didn't respond. He was already quite sensitive when he addressed the issue of his relationship to Lyn and he didn't want to make himself look weak. Lyn touched his arm again but seeing that he was choosing not to respond she put herself into silent surrender.

"Regardless," Kent said breaking up the uncomfortable air. "Our path for the day has been decided we must rescue this boy's sister. No doubt she is being held up ahead."

Lucius moved forward and raised his hands out in front of him and then swiped them back. The shaman just to the south of the group dropped to the ground without a sound.

"Well now…" Kyle said. "That could be useful there are sure to be more shamans up ahead. But for now…" Kyle raced forward drew his blade and in a leaping slice, beheaded an archer that had been standing in his path. "We must run, and fast!"

Lyn was keeping up with Kyle quite well, but had to pause for a few moments when a brigand attack. She dodged the man's fell axe stroke, and then quickly leapt forward and impaled her sword into the man's chest burying it down deep. The brigand let out a short cry that was quickly cut off by blood.

Kyle got in front of the gate of the nearby town. A man was standing at the front of the village fully dressed and rubbing his eyes.

"What in the name of St. Elimine is goin' on here young master?" the man asked.

"Quickly!" Kyle cried. "You must shut the gates! There's a battle going on here! The Black Fang is trying to take a child from us."

The man's face was struck with surprise and quickly he prepared to shut the gates but suddenly he stopped. He ran into a nearby house and after some time came running back out with a bag. The man pushed it into Kyle's hands and told him to take it.

"It will come in handy. You see the foe you're going to face at the castle is a man named Heinz. He is a shaman, and his magic is strong. This thing that I gave you is called pure water. It will help to protect your units that don't have strong resistance to magic. Please…save us from this nightmare."

Kyle nodded and turned around as a mercenary came running at him and leapt trying to strike at him from the air. But Kyle dodged and parried a second blow that the mercenary sent and then quickly launched into his own flurry of blows. His enemy staggered back as Kyle sent strike after strike and suddenly the sword-wielder could not defend himself and one of Kyle's blows sent his foe's left arm off. The man howled in pain and Kyle spun in a complete circle giving his sword more momentum and sliced off the man's head. The body dropped to the ground and blood seeped from the two wounds.

Most of his friends went running by. Kyle stood there still holding his sword as Kent, Sain, Florina, Dorcas, Serra, Erk, and the rest of their gang ran past. Then he watched as the light-blue haired boy, the Legion had agreed to help, came running by. Kyle quickly grabbed him the collar of his shirt, and pulled him to the side.

"What are you doing boy?" Kyle asked. "We're trying to get back your sister so that you two can leave here alive, and you're out here trying to get yourself killed!"

Nils shook his head. "No I'm not! I'm staying behind the protection of the group so that that way I won't be killed! Besides why are you just standing there?!'

Kyle shook his head. "I'm resting my young friend."

The boy lifted a silver flute to his lips, and began to play. It was a cheery song that suddenly lifted Kyle's spirits. Kyle's strength restored, and his lust for battle barely satiated he lifted Nils to his back, commanded him to stay quiet and hang on, and then took off running.

When finally the two caught up with the troupe they were all standing around the castle gate, where a man in a thick black robe barred their path. Some of Kyle's friends were panting and looked injured, but Serra was healing everyone that needed it. Kyle walked up to Lyn who stood not too far away upon the plains seemingly formulating an attack plan. Kyle bade Nils to jump down and the boy acquiesced.

"What has happened since I've been behind?" Kyle asked.

Lyn looked up at him from her drawing in the dirt. She pointed at the man and then put a finger to her lips telling him to be silent. Then she went back to her drawing. Kent came riding over, and Lyn pointed to the far left side of the man. Kent nodded and rode his horse all the way to the left of the castle gate.

Kyle drew his sword and walked forward. Lyn grabbed the sleeve of his tunic and shook her head no, but Kyle paid her no mind and stepped forward to challenge the man. The shaman had folded his arms waiting for the attack to come but quickly laughed when he saw the boy approaching him.

"So you are their secret attack strategy?" The shaman laughed. "You are no more of a threat to me than an ant!"

Kyle let a wry smile creep across his lips. "You see…that is what is sad about you fools that still follow the Black Fang. You are blind to anything else save the power that was either given you or that made you."

Heinz was suddenly struck with surprise. Kyle knew this even though the man's eyes were hidden from view. It wasn't hard to guess that anyone would be surprised.

"You are bluffing just to save your own life. No one has ever left the Fang before! No one escapes to Fang!" With that the man launched the spherical spell at him. There was an explosion as it struck the ground, and the man smiled until he noticed that Kyle was standing off to the left of the cloud.

Kyle smiled again. "You see? Sometimes you don't need to escape. After all, when you can clip a beast's claws why fear the monster?"

Heinz's smile faded quickly and was replaced by rage. "DIE!!" he screamed at Kyle launching more spheres at the young man. However no matter how hard Heinz seemed to try Kyle avoided, or evaded ever spell.

Kyle ran forward with nearly inhuman speed and impaled his sword into Heinz. The face of shock, and awe suddenly began to fade, and the body that was within the robe faded away. The clothes were still stuck to the sword, and as Kyle drew it back he let the robe fall daintily to the ground.

Lyn walked up in both disbelief and shock. "Where is his body?" she asked. Then she took Kyle by the collar and started shaking him. "What have you done to him?!!" she screamed.

Kyle grabbed his left hand forced it to let go and pushed her back. "I did nothing. What you saw was the power of Nergal, leader of the Black Fang. I simply killed the man."

Lyn stared at Kyle confused. "What do you mean 'the power of Nergal'?" she asked. "Is it actually possible to make a living breathing person from magic?"

Kyle nodded. "It is. With the proper amount of power and skill anyone can make a person. Well… Person isn't the correct term for them. These sentient beings are commonly referred to in the Black Fang as Morphs. Nergal's power is much greater than anyone can really imagine…"

Nils ran straight into the castle going around Kyle. Kyle tried to grab the boy as he ran past but Nils, slippery as a salamander, skirted Kyle's grasp and made his way inside. Cursing under his breath Kyle turned to the entrance and ran straight into the castle. Lyn was quickly behind and soon the three of them were in the castle as their friends were busy securing the perimeter of the area.

They neared the center of the castle. "Ninian!" Nils called out. "NINIAN!!"

But no girl like Nils could be found. The only things sighted were a few rats nibbling at the food that had been left around the fortress, and some skeletal remains here and there, a testament no doubt to many victims that the Black Fang had.

"There's…no one here…" Kyle said.

Kent walked into the castle.

"Milady Lyndis," he said. "A group of men was seen riding north. According to the villagers a young woman was seen with them. She…fits the description of the boy's sister all too well."

Lyn's face turned cloudy as she answered. "Very well… Then there is nothing we can do for her."

Kyle however put his hand on Lyn's shoulder. "Come now Lyn," he said. "What happened to all that energy you had when we first started?"

Lyn looked up at him and smiled. "It has slightly deteriorated… This journey has made me very weary… When we do make it to Caelin…I shall need a day's rest."

"Very well," Kyle said with a broad grin. He turned to Kent. "Tell everyone to get ready. We ride north after these men in a few short moments."

Kent nodded and walked out.

"Pardon me," came the voice of a young man. "Is this girl with you?"

Kyle, Lyn, and Nils looked down the end of a long hall from where the voice had come. Approaching them was a young man with bright red hair in a royal blue suit holding a young woman with light-blue hair.

"Ninian!" Nils exclaimed happily. The girl's eyes fluttered.

"Oh…Nils… Is that you? How did you get here… How did I get here?"

The young woman stared down at her brother. "Oh Nils…" she said. "What in the world is going on?" She looked behind him. "Who are these people? Nils what trouble did you get into while I was away?"

Nils shook his head. "No Ninian you misunderstand! These people helped me! They protected me from those men and helped me get here."

Ninian stared past him to Kyle and Lyn. She bowed and said, "Thank you for protecting my brother in my absence. It was very kind of you to do so."

Lyn smiled. "We couldn't just leave him here. He seemed to be in trouble, and so we did what we'd always d—!"

She was interrupted however when Ninian let out a shrill scream.

"What is it Ninian?" Nils asked his face full of worry.

"It's my ring! Nilis' grace, it's gone!"

Nils looked at her in surprised and then with shock at her hand. "They must have taken it!" he said in outrage.

Lyn walked up to the two. "Is it important?"

Nils turned to her and still excited yelled, "Yes! It was a special ring from our mother! It was an enchanted ring with special gifts!" then as he turned back to Ninian he muttered, "Stupid bastards…"

Kyle walked up to Lyn. Having heard how much the ring meant he already knew what Lyn wanted their next course of action to be.

"You heard all that right Kyle?" she asked. Kyle nodded. "I would really like to help them, and I understand the importance of a mother's gift…"

"Lyn," Kyle cut in. She gazed at him with a bit of sadness marring her face. "I promised you when we started that I would stand by your decisions whatever course of action they would lead us to don't you remember?" She nodded. "Very well then. I know where they are headed. If you want to leave however it must be now. So just give the word and Kent and I will go and make the arrangements."

"We must get that ring back." Then she turned to Nils and Ninian. "We can't offer much but would you like to come with us? We're going to Caelin." The two looked up at her. "Oh! After we get your ring back of course!" she added.

Nils, and Ninian smiled, but Ninian's face quickly collapsed into a disappointed face. "No," Ninian said. "I can't allow it. If you or your friends got hurt…I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I'm sorry but I can't allow it."

Kyle laughed and turning to Ninian he replied, "Ninian…let me tell you something. Even if you completely forbid us from leaving and barricaded this place...we'd break out."

Kyle still laughing walked outside. Everybody looked up at him from where they were making camp.

"What's the word?" Kent asked.

Kyle frowned for a few moments looking around at everyone. "Break camp!" he cried. "We ride north!"

Not only did Ninian want this ring…but something seemed to be calling him north. If it was really the ring…then he would have to go. This force was weird and familiar… So as Lyndis's Legion began to break camp Kyle got on his horse, and beckoned for Lyn. The villagers were kind enough to give a horse to the group for Ninian and Nils. Finally when all were ready Kyle kicked the horse and charged off toward another part of his fragmented past. He didn't know what the Black Fang wanted with these children, but he damn well intended to find out.


	10. Chapter 7x: The Black Shadow

Sup all? Hope you've been enjoying reading this, cuz that's why I write it. Just wanted to post up another chapter before I lost my flash drive for the fourth time, so...yeah. Inserting disclaimer, I own no part of fire emblem except the character Kyle so far.

The sounds of marching shattered the serene peace and quiet of a small valley forest. The sound of branches snapping under the weight of horse's hooves was the loudest part of the tumultuous army and many small creatures, and birds scattered from their homes at the approach of the strange visitors. The force marching through here was none other than the famed Lyndis's Legion which was quickly becoming a major thorn to Lundgren or so many stories in the area told. However at the moment getting Lyn home wasn't their major objective. Having rescued Ninian and Nils from the clutches of the Black Fang they set out to obtain a ring from this villainous group. Lyn, Kent, and Sain had wanted to take the main road to the fortress that many said a small group had been seen riding towards, but Kyle had insisted that they take the longer, harder and narrower passage through a small valley. He promised it would lead them to a back door of sorts that they could use to sneak in.

For days the group had been travelling through the undergrowth of the forest and had found nothing. Kyle knew that his friends were getting tired, and weary. It was a dangerous thing to be like this now…but if all went unchanged then no one would know of their approach. Well, they would know that the armor of Lyndis was coming, but they wouldn't know from where they would be striking.

Kyle held up his hand. "We will camp here for the night," he declared.

Kent rode up a little until his horse was just beside Kyle's. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked. "We are extremely close to Black Fang territory. Shouldn't we press on?"

Kyle shook his head without turning it. "No. Everyone in this group needs a rest. If we press on any further their patrols would spot us quickly report our position and then harass our camp until we have to retreat… No this spot is far enough away that we can rest easy."

Kyle jumped off his horse and tethered it to the nearest tree. Then he watched and waited for everyone to do the same. Lyn followed his action and also stood waiting for the rest of the group to do the same. Kent however would not acquiesce, and without him the rest of their friends wouldn't follow.

"I apologize Milady Lyndis," Kent said. "But if we're going to get back that ring then we need to simply charge in and attack!"

Lyn stared at him for a few seconds, nodded her head, and then looked down at the ground. "So then Kent," she began, "I suppose you have some brilliant master plan to get us in undetected, and avoid the traps at the same time?"

Kent didn't say anything. Of course he hadn't thought of a plan…he was just tired of her always listening to Kyle. She seemed to follow whatever orders he saw fit to give. She would follow the man to the death, and he seemed more content to simply give the orders than anything else! Was he not a servant to her as well?! He should bow to the feelings of the entire group.

"I apologize milady," Kent said. "I just do not trust Kyle. You seem to follow every order that he gives blindly!" Suddenly he realized what he had said. With shock on his face he bowed his head and said, "I beg your forgiveness milady."

Lyn seemed slightly shocked by this too, though she didn't show it. She turned and walked to Kyle and stared straight into his eyes. Kyle stared back unflinching. He didn't turn. He didn't twitch. In fact the rest of Lyndis's Legion could have sworn he had been turned to stone if they didn't know better.

"Kyle," she suddenly said. "Did you swear fealty to me so long as I have need of your abilities?"

"Yes Lyndis," he said unfaltering.

"Have you not proven yourself a most invaluable member of this expedition?" she asked.

"That is for you to decide milady," Kyle said again not even blinking.

"When this is all over," Lyn said, "I shall release you from my service. But for now do you swear to me here that you shall fight only for our cause, and whatever is just?"

Kyle bowed, unbuckled his sword, bowed, and handed the blade to Lyn. "Milady I offer you my sword and my service. What little value it is I plead you to accept me under the fold of your wing."

This shocked everyone. But Lyn reached down took the blade from his outstretched hands and drew it from the scabbard. "I do accept your blade Kyle," Lyn said placing it back into Kyle's hands.

Kyle rose, and glared at Kent. "Tell me Kent," he said, "would you like to duel?"

Kent was startled by the question. But Kyle continued. "Of course we wouldn't do it here. We could wait till we get back to Kathelet, but I was just asking. Do try to have an answer by the time we go back." Kyle then turned away and began to unpack his belongings. Lyn started to do the same.

The young knight Kent grumbled slightly and then informed everyone to make the camp. Though he didn't like that idea of being this far away, he also admitted that the plan was a better one than he probably would have come up with.

The group went about the daily tasks normal camping times, but they continued to keep a watchful eye for anyone that might see them and report to this…Black Fang. As night approached Kyle informed everyone that it would be dangerous to make a fire with all the patrols that could see it. They would simply have to go to bed early tonight. There was a little bit of griping but overall the group seemed pretty happy about it. They hadn't gotten much sleep lately and all agreed that a little extra would be in order.

"Kyle," Lyn said. "I've scouted around this entire area and there is no place for you to lay your head down outside. I believe that it would be to your benefit if you simply slept in a tent for once." To her surprise Kyle agreed.

"Yes, I also noticed a surprising lack of hollowed out trees, or rocky overhangs. But where can I sleep? Sain and Kent bunk together. Florina, and Serra share a tent. Dorcas's tent is so small only one person can fit in it. Why it seems that the only tent with room would be yours." Lyn nodded.

Kyle shrugged. "Alright," he said sighing good-naturedly. "I'll sleep in a tent. But it's only this one night."

Kyle had a rather awkward sleep that night. To his relief Lyn wasn't a light sleeper because soon after she had changed and lay under her blanket she was snoozing peacefully. Kyle hadn't changed out of his clothes, since he was in Lyn's tent. The awkward part however came near the middle of the night. He suddenly felt something drape over him. Kyle opened his eyes, pulled his hand out from under the blanket, and reached around. His hand touched something soft, and he realized it was Lyn's arm. With his eyes open Kyle realized that she must have turned over in her sleep, and now had her arm lying right on top of him. The young man sighed. He was afraid that something like this would happen.

But instead of letting it get to him, he simply shrugged closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Only about an hour later Kyle felt Lyn move off, and roll to the other side. She was snoring a little, but she kept mumbling things in her sleep. Oftentimes it was something that would've made sense only to her. "….amals…the…emy…!!" But occasionally she would say something about Kent, Sain, Rath, or Wil. "…he…flirt…annohying…" or "…ious…bow…" or even to the extent "…always…follow…rders…" Kyle could tell a little from how she spoke who she was talking about. She suddenly stopped, and suddenly he heard something that made him glance at her. "Kyle…yes…old…ever…you…" Though he could tell from what she'd been saying about Sain, Kent, Rath, and Wil he couldn't tell what in the world she was saying about him. Was she having a vision? Was she simply talking in her sleep? Again he shrugged and closed his eyes.

When finally the sun began to peek out over the mountains behind them Kyle felt great. He'd gotten a good night's sleep, despite Lyn's mutterings and arm draped over him, and he was more than ready to go take down the Black Fang. He crawled to the front of the tent, felt around for his boots, and, finding them, put them on hurriedly.

He took a step outside of the tent, stretched and took a deep breath. It was a pleasant summer morning, but the times were changing and already the leaves had turned yellow, brown, and red. It was quite a peaceful day to relax, and enjoy oneself but Kyle suddenly had a feeling he was being watched. Quickly he walked away from the camp. He didn't make it seem like he knew he was being followed, but he knew. When he was maybe a five minutes away from the camp a stranger in a large, unwieldy cloak jumped down from a tree branch high above. The man drew a knife from his belt.

"I have come for you Kyle…" the man said. "I have been trained to kill you. If you simply surrender then there will be no need for bloodshed." The stranger was smiling broadly.

"Hm, do you really think that I'll just surrender? Did they teach you to only be intimidating?" Then Kyle shrugged. "In any case they didn't do a good job did they?"

The man screamed in rage. "You dare to call ME inept?!" The man ran forward and attempted to stab Kyle with the knife. But Kyle as limber, as he was, simply ducked under the thrust. Then he rose quickly to his standing height, grabbed the man's wrist and twisted. There was a loud crack and the assassin leapt back holding onto his wrist. It was limp, and more dangling.

The man enraged and now instilled into a bloodlust ran at Kyle with his good hand open wide and going for his throat. However Kyle evaded again under the cutthroats grasp, and suddenly plunged his fist straight up and into the man's body. The thief stumbled forward a few feet. Kyle followed him, and watched intently. The assassin was quite nimble normally but now he was barely able to stand. Kyle drew his blade. He hadn't wanted to end it this way but it seemed that as of now he had no choice.

His foe plopped on the ground. Kyle held the blade high into the air and brought it down with all his weight behind it. The steel buried itself into the assassin's back, and there was crunch sound. The thief's head shot up with his mouth agape as if in an silent scream. Then the form went limp, the eyes seemed to roll back, and the entire body collapsed.

"You fool. I hadn't wanted to do this. But you were intent on proving yourself." He sighed. "Poor servant. You try so hard only to be cast aside."

Kyle walked back to the camp. It wasn't a long trek and it had been early enough that he wouldn't be missed. No one would be up yet, since of course he was normally the earliest one to be awake."

Kyle sat down on a log, by the darkened embers of the fire. He picked up the little lyre that he had set by the fire pit the night before and he started to play. Again the notes were sad, and seemed to be crying or grieving for home, or loss…or both. Suddenly Lyn stuck her head out of the tent. She was still slightly sleepy, and her hair was all in a mess.

"Kyle," she said. "Why are you up already? Would you not rather get some more sleep?"

He shook his head. "Nay. I sleep too much as it is. I suggest you get more though. The summer is quickly beginning to flee, and soon we shall have to rely on torches and like to get us through places in the early morning." He nodded and waved her back. "Go on now," he said. "Back inside with you. Get some more sleep."

Lyn nodded. She pulled back inside and Kyle again began to play.

But suddenly from his tent emerged the knight Kent. His anger seemed apparent as he approached Kyle but he kept himself mostly under control.

"Kyle, I do not believe that you being around Lady Lyndis would be the best idea anymore. I've become quite beset by a fear that she will run off with you and never look back to Caelin. She must stay there! Do you understand me?!"

Kyle smiled, then got to his feet, and put the lyre on the ground. "Kent, I'm your friend so listen to me closely when I say this: I do not wish to sweep Lyn away. If you truly love her, then tell her, marry her, and leave me the hell alone. Do I make myself clear?"

The knight was quite taken back by Kyle's words. In fact Kyle had hurt himself. He'd made Kent believe that he cared nothing for Lyndis just to get have him leave well enough alone.

"Prove to me that you care for her," Kent said mockingly. "If you truly care then show me."

Kyle turned around. "Very well," he replied. Kyle drew his sword from his sheath, and rolled back the left sleeve on his shirt revealing his arm. It was slightly tanned and had some muscle on it from swinging the sword and fighting all the time. But of course Kent knew this for he himself had a quite a bit of muscle that had developed.

Kyle brought the sword up, and put the point upon his arm. Then suddenly without warning he inserted the point into his arm. There was a little blood, and Kyle winced slightly with pain, but he suddenly made it evident that he didn't intend to stop there. Kyle pulled blade down the rest of his arm all the way to his wrist. Blood was slowly oozing out, and Kent who was quite shocked by what Kyle had done began to panic. But Kyle wincing and smiling told him to leave it be.

"It's fine," Kyle said to Kent. "It just needs a bit of bandaging up, and then it can heal on its own."

Kent shook his head. "I didn't mean for you to mutilate yourself," the knight said.

Kyle then waved it off. "Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself in the coming battle. It will not be far off." As Kyle began to walk back toward Lyndis's tent to gather his belongings he added. "Steel yourself Kent. This battle, I fear, will be the prelude to a war with the Fang."

Kent merely stood there and watched as Kyle gathered his belongings. He knew of course that the young man was right, though he didn't dare to say anything.

About an hour later the sun had peaked over the mountains, bathing the entire forest, and valley in a shower of light. The campsite that 'Lyndis's Legion' had used had already been taken down and all were on the march again. It didn't take long, as Kyle had promised, to find this decrepit fortress and standing outside the walls they knew what awaited them.

"Kyle," Lyn said staring up at the ramparts of the fortress, "are you ready?"

Kyle also gazed at the crumbling walls, and broken towers, and replied, "Yes. I must be here to be rid of all doubts and fears once and for all."

Without another word between anyone the group entered the fortress. As they passed through they could see blood that had been splattered against the walls, and human bones scattered upon the ground. Still the group proceeded ahead heedless of the various threats that were being made continuously against them.

Suddenly and without warning a bright torch was lit ahead. Kyle knew what was going on. This was the enemy garrison stationed here.

He put his finger to his lips. "Move quietly from here," he whispered. Then he moved forward Kent, and Sain however on their horses couldn't move very quietly, and the constant sound of clip-clop was going to be a problem. When voices could be clearly heard, Kyle looked back at the group. All of them, whether upon a steed or on foot nodded, and Kyle knew that it was time.

Drawing his sword he ran at the first man and sliced his head off. Kyle looked around quickly and ferociously. He knew the skilled assassins but it seemed to be the normal garrison like he'd often fought with. Usually the Black Fang didn't station their most skilled killers in forts as small as this one.

"Kent, and Sain," Kyle said. The two turned their heads toward him. Go past this wall. Make a right. You'll be in a hallway. Work fast to break down the wall there and kill the mage before he harries us much. Then block the stairwell." They nodded and immediately rode off down the way he'd instructed.

"Everyone, your only real orders for this fight are to kill every one of them. Don't show a single one mercy. If you do, then they'll knife you in the back the moment you turn around. I know them so believe me when I tell you these things."

The group nodded, and then spread out in different directions. Kyle ran up the immediate hallway, along with Lyn, Florina, and Wil. Dorcas, Matthew, and Rath took the wall nearest them and when it broke down ran straight through the center. Matthew, of course, scooped up the treasure in the nearby chest.

Kyle cut down a brigand that stood in his way and then shortly after killed one swordsman and then another. Lyn quickly coming up behind him sliced one cavalier down. Kyle rounded the corner and headed for a place where two bodies, that of a mage, and of a shaman, lay upon the ground still letting their blood flow freely. Kyle charged in heedless of any danger.

"Beyard," Kyle said with a hiss.

The man that sat upon a small throne got to his feet, and grabbed his weapon that sat limply by the chair.

"So…" the man said, "it's true… That you've betrayed us I mean."

Kyle shook his head. "I've betrayed no one. I'm simply doing what I feel is right."

The man smiled a little and suddenly his face went very cross. "Well in any case, you're a traitor to me and the Fang. You shall not escape your punishment."

Kyle drew his sword. "You know that you're not a match for me Beyard," Kyle said coldly. "This place is going to be your tomb."

Lyn was behind him in case Kyle needed assistance but he turned and said, "Lyn, you can go out now. Go check on Dorcas, and Rath." She didn't protest she simply bowed and left.

"So," he said again, "now we are alone. Just as we were the first day we fought. Do you remember it?" Beyard asked lifting his head to the ceiling.

Kyle nodded. "I remember. But I try not to allow the past to guide my actions. Learn from the past, and don't make the same mistake. Live so that you have no regrets."

Beyard still looking at the ceiling brought his sword up and allowed it to rest on his shoulders. "Perhaps…" the man said. "However I've already lived a life like that. It brought me only pain, and misery…I can't live that way. If I am to live let me live how I want, and if I'm to die today then strike me to the ground Kyle!!"

The man leapt and tried to deal Kyle a deadly strike, but Kyle caught the blow upon his own blade, and pushed the man back. Then with little more than a flick of his wrist Beyard's sword had been forced from his hands, and Kyle had thrust his weapon into Beyard. The man coughed and a little blood came out. Kyle pulled his weapon back and the man collapsed into a bleeding heap.

"Rest in peace Beyard…" Kyle said. "You were my friend…and my closest one at that… But now you must go…"

The man looked up at him. "I…hope that the…cost of betrayal…is worth it…to you…" Then Beyard's eyes seemed to roll to the back of his head, and the man was gone.

Kyle drew his sword, knelt down and rested his hand upon Beyard. "Rest in peace…old friend…" he said. "You deserved better than this… But no doubt you would've been punished anyway."

Kyle reached down and took from Beyard's hands a small silver ring. It had the signet of a mighty dragon upon it. The entire ring seemed cold as he touched it as if some magic kept it chilled. Lyn, Ninian, and Nils were coming up to him now. He turned and with one trade off had returned the ring to Ninian.

"There you are," he said to her. "Now your ring has been returned. Let us be on our merry way."

Though Kyle didn't say a word more, especially not about the mission, Lyn could see that something was troubling him. Even though he didn't realize what he was doing he was showing the pain that he was holding deep inside. Lyn was going to have to talk to him about this, but she knew she would have to be gentle or he would become quite defensive. But for the time being, the entire Lyn's cadre of friends left the fort with Kyle at the quick lead. This place was cleansed in his mind, both of enemies, and of bad memories.


	11. Chapter 8: Vortex of Strategy

Wasup everybody? It's me again your friendly neighborhood BONDSWORD posting up a chapter for a story that...sad to say I'd nearly forgotten about for...a long, long time. Then I remembered it again, but hey it's summer dont' judge me. But, here is the next chapter, which is number 11 in my chronology but 8 in the game's chronology. But here is that random disclaimer that says I own no characters/places, cept Kyle, Jaron, Leena, Erif and Cristoph, four of which shall come into light later in the story.

The group was riding easily through the day. After the little escapade with the Black Fang their path had been somewhat easier. However as they neared the heart of Caelin Kyle's mind was uneasy. The ride had been far too relaxed for someone to not be waiting for them. Kyle's fears were only strengthened when they passed a small village, and no one was busily scurrying about.

"We must pass through this ridge in order to get to Caelin Castle," Kent said his voice excited, yet contained.

Sain stretched and yawned then yelled up to Lyn: "You shall absolutely love your new home milady! The garden is simply beautiful." There was a pause. "But not as beautiful as you are of course!"

Kyle barely heard anything Sain had said, but suddenly noticed a change upon the wind. He looked into the air, and noticed what seemed to be a small dot against the sun. It seemed to be getting bigger, and suddenly Kyle yelled, "Everyone look out!!" He reigned his horse around, and watched as an enormous arrow struck the ground in front of him.

"Fall back!" Kyle suddenly cried. "Regroup around the shops!!"

Everyone suddenly wheeled their mounts around and began to pull away when suddenly Kyle noticed that Florina's Pegasus was too frightened to move…and one of these bolts was heading right for her! Kyle leapt from his horse, drew his blade, and ran toward her. A nearby rock provided full leverage as Kyle leapt with near inhuman ability. The giant arrow neared Florina, and just it was about to hit her Kyle arrived, and with one swing of his sword split the entire bolt in half.

Kyle landed on the ground and he ordered Florina to get away. The Pegasus suddenly broke from its fright and with one order, took off. Much faster than Kyle down below easily and quickly Florina was out of range, but Kyle who was running leapt to his left as a third giant arrow struck the ground.

Again he jumped as a fourth arrow struck the ground near his feet. This time however when Kyle dodged the bolt, he knew he was out of range. He sighed in relief and put his hand on his chest. His heart was pounding. 'This is absurd!' Kyle thought to himself. 'Am I tired? No…it isn't that… I…I suppose I'm simply happy everyone has escaped unharmed.' But within him rage was boiling.

He approached his friends while looking past the ridge. "Just what in the hell happened back there?!" Sain asked angrily.

Kyle sighed. "They have a ballista waiting for us." Kyle cursed under his breath. "I should've seen this coming. We've had too much of an easy time to get away this easily…"

Lyn kept her gaze upon him. "What should we do in your opinion Kyle?"

Kyle was stroking his chin. "Kent…" he said. The knight rode forward. "Watch over Lyn."

His words puzzled Kent until suddenly Kyle took off running in the direction of ridge. He kept to the woods, and made his way down slowly but surely.

To them Kyle's purpose was lost, but Kyle himself had the idea in his head. He made his way slowly down the hill, by sneaking through the woods, and quite suddenly he was upon the ballista operator. The archer's surprised scream would alert men nearby. Kyle quickly sliced off the man's head. The body dropped limp. For some reason Kyle laughed. He was beginning to fear himself. Bloodlust seemed to fill him during every battle and no amount of death seemed to satisfy it.

But suddenly he noticed just over the river to his south someone was mobilizing. Kyle strained his eyes, and noticed a small contingent of cavalry moving toward him.

"Damn it," he muttered under his breath. He'd been careless. He'd let that man scream, had left himself too exposed. He was getting careless. Again he sprinted. He could go miles like this running as fast as he could, but he didn't like to. He would get caught one day if he wasn't careful.

As he neared the ridge he knew that the knights would soon be upon him. When he heard the first sword being drawn he cursed his intuition. Kyle jumped into the air, spun around, drew his sword, and parried the first strike. 'Lances,' Kyle thought to himself as he parried a second blow, 'This is just perfect.'

Before he knew what had happened four knights had surrounded him cutting him off. However with a great jump Kyle cleared one of the knights, and avoided a blow. Landing squarely on the back of the horse that the cavalier was riding on he plunged his sword into a small slit between the man's pauldrons and his breastplate. The knight screamed out in pain, and turned trying to grab at Kyle behind him. But the man's right arm, which still held Kyle's blade wedged in it, wouldn't obey his actions. This knight's left arm couldn't reach Kyle directly behind him, and so he tried to use his left hand to hit Kyle with the lance. Now, however, he was hitting his compatriots, and so quickly the companions began to try and stab Kyle with their lances.

However Kyle stood up on the horse's back and did a back-flip landing deftly behind the knights. Angered and a little vengeful the men began to try and surround him again, however this time Kyle ran straight into a small thicket of trees, and bushes. The men tried to stab at him, but as he crouched low in the brush he noticed that they couldn't see him. He could indefinitely use this to his advantage.

As he watched a knight pass Kyle saw his chance. With one swift movement he had taken off and was running for the safety of his friends. They must have seen him as he was coming for soon Kyle noticed his friends moblizing to meet him. Noticing that this was his chance he turned around holding his sword, and leapt.

One of the knights drew near him, and he lashed out with his blade. The armored head fell away from the body, and the body drooped and then dropped off the horse.

The other knights held up their spears to stab him however another spear suddenly erupted from the armor of one of the knights. Exactly behind him, Kyle could see, was Sain in all his green armored glory. He smiled at Kyle and watched silently waiting for something.

"Can I help you with something?" Kyle asked smiling himself and running ahead.

Two more knights were coming up to attack and brandished their iron lances as they neared. Kyle's blade was still covered in a bit of blood, so he wiped it off on the ground and prepared to fight.

However the battle that he had hoped to slake his bloodlust failed to do so. He looked around eager for even more opponents, and found his targets: two bandits on the opposite end of the bridges. Without regard to anything else he charged forward brandishing his blade. Kyle could barely see straight as he rushed forward recklessly.

"Where is he going?!" Lyn asked.

Sain shrugged. "He had an odd look on his face, and it felt strange to be near him…"

Glancing back to Kyle Lyn watched as he reached the other side of the bridge. The two bandits advanced and struck but with one swing Kyle knocked their axes away and then with another had struck both down. As she watched she couldn't help but smile. Kyle was too good to be bested.

But there was suddenly a sound that filled her with dread as it did most other swordsmen. A heavy clanking reverberated through the air. Kyle leapt forward evading the lance from his opponent. He struck hard, but his sword wasn't powerful enough to truly pierce the armor his foe wore. Kyle was dodging and slashing but suddenly the lance-wielder spun his weapon in a windmill fashion knocking Kyle back a few feet. Then the man lifted his spear and Kyle didn't even look up as if he was waiting for death.

Lyn gasped and broke into a run to try and save her friend. However as she watched she realized it was too late. She couldn't lose any ally, especially not Kyle.

"Kyle!!" Lyn screamed as the knight prepared to force his lance into her young friend. However as the lance neared Kyle's heart it stopped abruptly. Lyn pulled to a halt and watched as the man struggled with the lance trying to budge it even an inch. But it wouldn't move. On the other side near the tip Kyle held onto the shaft. He raised his head slowly, and Lyn could swear she saw a malicious smile.

Kyle said nothing as he pulled the lance out of his enemy's hand and tossed it far away. Then with another show of impressive strength he stabbed his blade through a small opening in the armor. The enemy knight stuttered, and then coughed.

Kyle pulled the knight closer and in a whisper said, "You were a fool. I've made a promise." The sword went in further and the man coughed a second time. Kyle could see that the man's eyes were beginning to dull, and the knight's hands were twitching. "And when I make a promise, I keep it…" That was the last word the enemy would hear. Kyle smiled as his eyes went blank, and all limbs stopped moving. He pulled his sword out of his now dead foe, and got to his feet.

Lyn ran over to him. "Are you alright?" she asked. "Do you have any injuries?" She looked him over once.

He stared straight ahead, and then surprisingly asked, "Are there moments when I don't act like myself?"

Lyn couldn't answer. "Lyn? Did you hear my question?"

She nodded and back away.

Kyle sighed and then redirected his gaze into the sky. A few white and puffy clouds floated far overhead, but otherwise the sky was clear, and as blue as the ocean.

"I'm…frightened…" he suddenly said. Lyn stared at him, her face shifting from afraid to puzzled. Suddenly he started to laugh, and raised his hands to the sky. "I'M FRIGHTENED!!" he yelled into the air, laughing some more.

Lyn took another step back. She leaned against the wall of a fortress. He was frightened? Why did he seem so happy about that?

He suddenly diverted his attention back to Lyn. He walked toward her smiling and put his hands on her shoulders. Kyle was indeed smiling but not the insane smirk she thought she'd seen, but a genuine smile.

"I…I can feel again!" he exclaimed. "I can feel things, and not lose it! I feel as though I'm…human…" Kyle brought his hands up to his face, and touched his mouth, nose, eyes, and ears.

Then he reached out to Lyn slowly as if blind and touched her nose, eyes, and ears. He rested however when his fingers touched her lips, and, startled, he pulled back.

"Apologies milady…" he said stepping back and bowing. "I…had…lost myself for a moment…" Then he drew his sword and held it in front of him as if in a ceremony. "I renew my promise to your service…"

Then he sheathed his sword and said, "If it pleases you milady we shall make camp here tonight."

She nodded seeming to be in a daze. Kyle bowed then walked away shouting order after order. Something had come over him that made him seem almost completely normal. Lyn of course knew that he had been trained by…some group that Kyle loathed but some part of that training seemed to suddenly snap within him at that moment. She couldn't really explain it, but there was something there that had changed within him.

It was late that night when Lyn was awakened by the faint sounds of groaning, and moaning. Rubbing her eyes, she threw on her dress and climbed out of her tent. She looked around and only found that the closer she drew to one of the fortresses the louder the sounds grew, and looking up to the ramparts she saw why. Sitting atop the wall his silhouette outlined against the light of a half-full moon was Kyle who seemed to be wrestling with a headache.

Lyn walked into the fort, ascended a nearby ladder she rationalized Kyle had moved and stood over him. She gazed at him and took in a deep breath. Kyle was a very defensive man and she knew that if she came on too strong he wouldn't talk at all.

"Hello," she said. Kyle turned his head until he was looking up at her. He didn't say anything at that moment but he didn't have to. She knelt down and laid her hands upon his right shoulder and arm. He moved his left hand up and touched hers in comfort.

"Kyle…" she began, but found that for once her young companion was an open book.

Quickly he began to convey what he was feeling: "Lyndis…" She rolled her eyes. He'd used her full name something that she normally didn't tolerate. "I'm… Something inside of me is…shifting… I can't adequately explain it, but I can feel it."

Lyn gazed at him with sadness for a few moments and then looked down at a small pocket. Kyle followed her gaze and reached into the pocket she stared at. When his hand reemerged both noticed that he was holding a small pin in the shape of a dragon. Both eyes were alight but were different colors. The left eye was as red as a blood-ruby and burned like fire, while the right glistened like the clearest diamond and shone like the purest snow.

"What does it mean?" she said looking down at Kyle.

Kyle shrugged. "I don't know." He paused for a minute or two composing his thoughts. "It might have something to do with what is happening to me…"

Suddenly he clenched his hand into a fist, closing the two piercing eyes in a cage. However he roared like a monster as he did so. Lyn backed up, quite a bit frightened. Kyle unclenched his fist and glared at the two eyes.

"Enough!" he bellowed at the pin's eyes, and with just his word the two stopped glowing. Lyn watched him intently. Nothing had seemed to change about him, but…something obviously had.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

Kyle shrugged again. "I've no idea," he said looking into the star-studded sky.


	12. Chapter 9: A Grim Reunion

I am back and I still live! Just tryin to make it through college and all that so...yea. Here is the next chapter and all that. I hope you guys enjoy. I own no characters in this except for Kyle, Erif, Leena, Jaron, Cristoph yada yada yada.

It was an early, fair-weather day in Caelin and the loudest sound heard echoing across an empty plain was hooves beating against the ground. Kyle watched only the path ahead of the horse while Lyn studied Kyle's face. His expression grew tense as time passed. She wondered how in the world he managed to keep riding. It had been hours since he'd ordered a break, and not only were the horses tired from the journey, but the people were tired of riding.

Suddenly the horse jolted to a stop and Kyle barked out a simple: "BREAK!!" Every horse that had been behind them came to a skidding halt.

Immediately Kyle dismounted without a word and waited for Lyn to get off before he led the horse to a small spot to tie it to. The others followed suit and soon the plain had a large group of horses grazing and laying in the sun along with people milling about.

Lyn watched Kyle's actions. He reached down to a small canteen attached to his belt took a quick gulp of water and then screwed the cap back on. Following this he reached into a small pouch, pulled out a loaf of bread, tore off a small chunk and ate it. Then he prepared to put the bread away, but noticed Lyn watching him. She watched him sigh, get to his feet walk over and offer the canteen and bread. Lyn nodded and took the bit of bread he offered and took a short drink like he'd done.

"Ya know," he said, "you can take a bigger drink. I've learned to survive without needing a great deal of water."

Lyn appeared to not want more water but finally her natural instincts of survival took over and she unscrewed the cap a second time taking in a bit more water. Kyle smiled as she did so but suddenly caught Kent's gaze. He realized that even with what he'd promised Kent still felt the need to keep a watchful eye. Kyle growled in his throat, and then picked up his canteen when she was done and walked away.

'It's only a matter of time now Kyle…' he thought to himself. 'She'll be back home and everything will be the same again. You'll be back to your old life.' But as he said this to himself he realized that he truly didn't have much of an "old" life to go back to. His days had always been spent running away from the Black Fang, or taking some sleazy job just to make ends meet…

"What a thing to look forward too…" Kyle mumbled to himself as he bent down and scooped up more water into his canteen. It was a fine day and a good time for a rest, but stopping like this always put him on edge. Kyle could swear he heard rustling in the bushes off to his right, and the stream seemed too open to ambush.

He sat down and was about to relax when suddenly he felt a presence on the wind. A sudden change, and as Kyle got to his feet he drew his blade. Someone else was nearby…he could feel it… Suddenly hearing something from above, he pivoted around and locked blades with one of Nergal's top assassins: Jaffar.

"I knew I smelled something odd about the scenery," Kyle said. "Why are you here Jaffar? To get rid of me? Did your precious master send you here to erase me from existence?"

Jaffar shook his head. "I have explicit orders to relieve you of your consciousness and return you to the island. Please just come with me and we can avoid the nasty business of fighting…"

Kyle broke the lock. "Never! I shall never return to that cursed place again! Follow him like a blind dog if that's what you wish, but I shall never return to him again!! I would rather die than go back!"

Jaffar straightened. "Why would you rather surrender your life than return to Lord Nergal's side? What has he done that is so horrible?"

"How about send us to kill innocents?!" Kyle shook his head in fury. "NO!! I'm not going back! I have freedom out here! That is something you don't understand!"

Jaffar nodded. "I understand the concept of freedom but what I never understood was its practice. The world…the people need a stable leader. One who would unite them, teach them right from wrong…shape the world itself. The world needs Lord Nergal! Most of the Fang see that. How can you be so blind to the truth?! You more than any of us in the Fang?!"

Kyle gave him a confused look. "Me? What do you mean me more than any of you?"

Jaffar returned the confused look and suddenly realized. "I see that Lord Nergal didn't reveal all of your past to you… It would not behoove me, then to tell you what he did not." With those last words the mysterious assassin leapt into the air vanishing into the green of the trees.

"Kyle!" he suddenly heard Lyn cry. He turned to the path he'd just come from and noticed her running toward him sword in hand. When she reached him she took a few steps around to make sure the area was clear and then judging it was she lowered her guard and turned to him.

"What in the world happened?" she asked. Kyle stared at her inquisitively. "Don't give me that look," she said rolling her eyes. "I heard two swords crash together. Now what happened?"

Kyle, who had been smiling, deepened his expression and nodded. "A few minutes ago," he whispered, "An assassin from the Black Fang came to me. He kept saying something about how could I not see that the world needed a ruler such as Lord Nergal… I think that there's something dark…and dangerous I don't know about my past… At the very least there's something they know that I don't."

Lyn smiled. "What are you saying?" she asked wryly. "Do you mean you don't know anything about your past? Come on."

Kyle shook his head. "No. Really, I don't know anything about my past. All I remember is waking up on Dread Island, training with the Black Fang going on dangerous missions. Then I escaped and all I remember after that…is you." Kyle stared into her green eyes, and felt a wave of content wash over him, but again Kent's glare caused Kyle to turn away. He couldn't have a single moment of calm happiness with Lyn without Kent butting in.

"What's wrong Kyle?" Lyn asked as he turned his back on her. "Is something troubling you?"

Kyle turned around, stared at her for a moment, and then looked to the bushes where Kent still stood glaring. Kyle shook his head, and walked away. Even though I gave him my word… Blast that Kent!

Lyn turned around to the bushes where Kyle had been looking and noticed a shiny bit of red against the leaves. She had a hunch who had been causing this trouble but she wanted to know for sure. Cautiously Lyn tiptoed toward the bushes making sure that she was as quiet as she could be, and with the flick of her wrist she pulled the bushes back. Kneeling with one knee on the ground was Kent.

"Kent?" she inquired. The young knight quickly rose to his feet, and bowed.

"Good day milady," he replied. "How can I be of service to you this day?"

She gave him a cross look. "Have you been keeping an eye on me Kent?" she asked slightly annoyed, "because every time that Kyle walks away quickly you're not too far behind."

"Milady…" Kent said, "Do you honestly believe that I would disrupt a meeting between you and Kyle?"

Lyn nodded. "Personally yes I think you would, and I also think you have been. I can't believe that I didn't see this sooner. The two of you never see from eye to eye. Whenever he gives an order, you're there trying to give a different one saying how much better it is." She slapped her forehead. "I feel so stupid!"

Kent shook his head. "Milady it isn't like that at all. Kyle and I are just different people."

"Truly?" Lyn asked putting her hands on her hips. "Very well." She grabbed Kent by the arm and began to lead him off after Kyle. She searched for her for near ten minutes before she finally located Kyle standing by the fire pit.

"Kyle!" she said. He looked over. "May we have a word with you?" Acquiescing to her request Kyle walked calmly over to where she was standing.

She thrust Kent forward. "From various incidents concerning conversations between you and I Kyle I have deduced that Kent is…spying on you and trying to keep you from having any type of interaction with me."

Kyle looked at Kent and then shook his head. "I've no idea what you're talking about. But if you are correct and he is, are you certain that you're wrong to stop him?"

A hurt look suddenly shadowed Lyn. "Wha-What do you mean?" she asked.

Kyle's solemn expression grew even sterner as he spoke. "Is it inconceivable that I, a former member of the Black Fang, would not betray you at the end? What if it was my very mission to kill you once Lundgren had been destroyed?"

Tears welled up in Lyn's eyes. It pained Kyle to do this but if he ever wanted to get Lyn home, then he had to do this. Kyle looked to Kent and noticed a flicker of realization. Kent knew that Kyle was trying to push Lyn away. For the good of the mission even Kyle was willing to make sacrifices.

Kyle watched as a grateful smile formed on Kent's mouth. "Furthermore what would happen if I told you that I was in fact a spy from Bern?! I am not either of these, an assassin or spy of course, but the point in this Lyn is that you trust me far too much. You are naïve, trusting everyone that you meet. Now granted you met me some time ago and even saved my life, however my past is too dark, and corrupted for me to be anything more to you than a bodyguard. I put my life in your hands, and told you that until I had seen you safely to Caelin that I was your slave. But keep in mind that when we reach the castle and defeat your granduncle that my service ends there." Then he turned away.

Saying those things had torn him apart inside. Seeing Lyn's face stained with tears made Kyle wish he could turn around and take all those words back…but he couldn't. Just by being with 'Lyndis's Legion' he was putting them all in danger. Kyle realized this of course, but he had sworn his service to her until he saw her home safely.

Kyle started through the camp and waved hello to everyone as he passed them. But as he passed the fire pit he heard someone calling him. He looked around and saw Kent kneeling behind a tent and waving him over. Kyle looked around shrugged and walked over to the young knight.

"I…I want to thank you for what you did," Kent said getting to his feet but keeping his eyes on the ground. "If…you hadn't…covered for me, then Lyndis would never have spoken to me again."

Kyle's hand rested calmly on the hilt of his sword. "It was nothing… But still it tore me up to push Lyn away like that." Kyle averted his gaze to the grass that billowed in a passing breeze. "I… I hope that in the end…all of this pain will be worth it. Personally I want to end the Black Fang myself." Kent heard Kyle's hand tighten around the grip of the sword, and then there was a sigh. "But…I'm not strong enough…yet."

Kent nodded a few times and then suddenly asked a strange question: "What exactly is your relationship with the Black Fang?"

Kyle looked up at Kent who looked straight back at him. Kyle sighed, and then replied, "There really isn't much to tell… I felt like I was traveling through a river, but…there was only this bright light…and then suddenly there was a man…with one gold eye, and a turban wrapped around his head with a gentle voice… He kept telling me to wake up…and finally I did."

Kent nodded. "When he talked to you…what was he like? How did his voice sound?"

Kyle rubbed at his chin and replied, "He sounded gentle, and kind…but his voice had an artificial sound to it…as if he was hiding something; than those things nothing too important to mention. I could recount the incident dozens of times in my mind… I'll tell you the truth: I lied to Lyn about how I was recruited into the Black Fang. I saw a light…heard a voice…and awoke on Dread Isle when no one was there."

Kent's gaze was fixated on Kyle. "So you mean that you'd been there before the Black Fang?" the cavalier asked.

Kyle nodded massaging his right temple with four of his fingers as if he was trying to relieve a great burden. The air turned suddenly cold, and a few plants began to droop down.

"I can tell you the truth. Before Nergal and his hell hounds, the Black Fang arrived, the place that is now called Dread Isle was beautiful. The forest that surrounds the temple called the Dragon Gate was…lush, and radiant. The sun would rise far off in the east and would cause the entire canopy to resonate and bloom with the same emerald gleam. Within the deepest part of the woods were a small patch of lilies that, when they bloomed, they were a dazzling mix of golden petals, emerald stems and leaves, and ruby seeds. It was…stunning. If I could describe it in any way it would be as the only true paradise on the planet.

"Then one day when I was sleeping the boats of the Black Fang washed ashore, and as the villain Nergal approached I could feel his hatred. It woke me up as a matter of fact. As he strode through the forest the place became dark. The melancholy emerald leaves became suddenly vile as if any and all love had vanished from them. When the sun rose vines rose up where the sun had once pierced the canopy and blocked it out. Soon the island became a cesspool for everything that nature had never intended. I approached them with the sole desire to transform the island into the paradise I'd come to know as home. Nergal, however, had other plans for me. He saw that I was not…normal, and when he found that I could read the ancient hieroglyphs and runes that covered the walls he forced me to translate them for him. Then he came up with a villainous plan: He would use the gate to summon a dragon, destroy the monster absorb its quintessence, and use the power to conquer the known world!"

Kent seemed to shiver as Kyle finished. "I have one question about all of this though: What exactly is quintessence?"

Kyle prepared to explain when suddenly Erif, the mage that they'd picked up in Kathelet broke in. "Quintessence is the life-force of a creature, person, or dragon. It is what gives people the ability to live and cast magic. It is what allows nature to continue to change and shift, and it is what dragons use to be vibrant and transform into humans. The last part I read of in a tome in Etruria. Half-dragons were said to be almost always in human form, though their species name was manakete. Though not all could become dragons many could by using something known as a dragonstone, which is a small gem usually in the color of a particular element."

Kyle looked up at the mage. Her fire-red robe's brilliance was lost in the setting sun, and it seemed as if the patterns of flame that licked across the robe turned black.

"Let me ask you something Erif," Kyle said addressing the girl. "Did you ever read of an occurrence where there was a dragon that was a combination of dragons or a mamkutes that turned into an amalgamation of two differing dragons?" Kyle was slightly hopeful but wasn't holding his breath.

The girl scratched her head. "No…" she said hesitantly. "I don't think that I've ever read of such an occurrence. This doesn't of course mean that it never happened, mind you. It simply means that I haven't read anything of it."

Kyle nodded and thanked her as the girl left. When he was sure that she was far out of earshot he turned to Kent. "What is our next destination?" Kyle asked curiously.

Kent unfurled a large map and laying it flat on the ground to use what sunlight remained he pointed to a small fortress rather close to Caelin's castle. Kyle looked at the distance between the two fortified positions. He looked up just in time to spot Lyn headed toward her tent.

"Pardon me," he said excusing himself from the map. Kent, of course, went back to studying it.

"Lyndis," Kyle said grabbing her by the arm. She turned around and gazed at him with her large green eyes. He shook his head. "I'm afraid I've lied to you this entire time about my experiences with the Black Fang. Come over here."

He directed her past the edge of the camp and set her down on a rock. "First," he began without hesitation, "I wasn't found by the Black Fang in Bern…I lived on what is now Dread Isle for over a year reveling in the beauty of the forest, enjoying the company of the wind, and listening to the waves gently caress the shore." Kyle paused for a moment remembering the days he'd spent on the island. He closed his eyes as he continued as if it pained him to speak. "One day however a man named Nergal pulled ashore with his minions called the Black Fang. The moment he set foot upon the island…the place became corrupted. Trees grew dark and knarled. Vines grew into areas where the sun had pierced and choked off its rays. My home…became unnatural and unholy."

Lyn gazed at him sadly. "I'm sorry Kyle…" she said. "I just wish that you could've known a home like I'd known it."

Kyle laughed a little and shook his head. "No. I've had many good memories while living on the island and even better ones as of late." Suddenly however he turned his head to the air, and began to sniff around.

Lyn waited a few moments before asking, "What is it?"

Kyle looked back at her. "I don't know… The wind… It's changed…" Suddenly however he waved his hand. "It's nothing that we need concern ourselves with at this moment. Go do whatever you need and I shall see you when we all have lunch later."

Kyle watched as Lyn got to her feet and began to walk away. 'She is rather lucky that she had such a good home.' There was a lapse in this thoughts for a few minutes as he stood watching the sun move overhead. 'She's luckier that she has so many good friends that would do anything for her.'

The next day they rode near a village. One of the men near a small farm was tilling the ground.

"Excuse me," Kyle said. One of the men looked up from his work. "What village are we near?"

The man looked to his friend, and then back to Kyle. "This is Marsier Village," he said, " near Chesterson Castle. At the moment Lord Eagler is stationed there overseeing the castle. We've heard tell that an imposter of Lady Lyndis is on her way here."

Kyle scoffed at the news. Imposter indeed! Who did these buffoons think they were looking at?! Aloof and indifferent he watched Lyn's actions with intrigue. She stepped forward, advancing upon the mayor of the village, and then stopping in front of him sighed. Kyle's patience was wearing thin, of this she was aware, but she also knew that if she was going to convince everyone that she was who she said she was then she'd have to speak with the people.

"I truly am Lyndis granddaughter of Marquee Haussen. Please, you must believe me." Her pleas were, however met with deaf ears and hearts of stone.

"You couldn't be the granddaughter to Haussen!" the mayor said without a hint of emotion. "You don't even resemble Lady Madelyn."

Kyle became angry at this remark. Turning swiftly to the mayor he said, "And how would you know this good sir?! Did you ever see the Lady Madelyn!? Besides she is of the Lorca people of Sacae! These people are known for their honesty! Answer truthfully: Would you doubt the honor of Sacae?"

The mayor glared at Kyle for a moment and then nodded. "Yes, I would doubt the honor of Sacae, and I have seen Lady Madelyn. This girl does not even resemble her."

Kent suddenly approached the man, while still upon his horse. "I do not wish to be rude sir but if you doubt this woman's likeness to Madelyn then you never laid eyes upon her once. I've seen her portrait many times and this young woman looks almost exactly like the late Lady Madelyn."

Kyle smiled. For once Kent had backed him up. Thought it was a topic that both of them cared about greatly it marked the first step toward a kindling friendship.

The man laughed. "You think that this Sacaen mongrel looks anything like Lady Madelyn?"

Kyle's anger reached its boiling point. He turned again to the mayor. "Sir, I would ask you to cease insulting Lady Lyndis. If you do not then I cannot be held responsible for what I shall do next."

Kyle drew his blade turned to a tree nearby and swung his weapon. There was a slight creaking and without a sound the tree slid smoothly away leaving a triangulated stump. Kyle heard a pleasing gulping sound from the mayor.

He turned back to the mayor. "All that we ask is safe passage. We shall not trouble you further than that."

The man smiled. "Well, pity that is. You see General Eagler is stationed at the castle just over the way there as I told you some time ago. The force that he commands in this area is nothing to be laughed at. So if I were you I'd start praying that the good General doesn't kill all of you."

Kyle's smile faded and his eyes narrowed as he replied, "I tell you this now, and mark my words: I fear no man made of flesh and blood. Be he a mage, a swordsman, or knight he shall not strike fear into my heart."

Suddenly the clanking of metal came from the mountaintop. Kyle turned and held his blade forward. Kent and Sain got in front of Lyn. From the fog emerged a man in heavy armor with an enormous lance.

"Sir Wallace!" Kent suddenly said.

Kyle turned to Kent. "You know this man?" he asked. Kent nodded.

"When Sain and I were just recruits he was our trainer and commander. I'd heard that he'd retired however."

Kyle turned around and held his blade out menacingly. "Hold Sir Wallace!" The knight stopped so that Kyle was just in range of his spear, but that Kyle wouldn't be able to reach him with a standing sword swing. 'I hope that he doesn't think that he'll be safe at that distance,' Kyle thought to himself.

"How is it that you, a man I've never seen nor met, know my name so well? Speak good sir!" the bull of a man said. Kyle could see why Kent admired the man so much. He spoke with much authority and seemed to know what he was doing.

"I have two here that know you well. Sir Kent and Sir Sain!" The two knights behind him rode forward getting in between Wallace and Kyle.

"So," Wallace said shaking his head, "it is true. Two knights formerly of great honor have turned against their own country to support a stranger from the plain-lands. Show me the girl. I will judge her. If I like what I see then I shall cast aside any former conviction and join in your struggle. If not, then I shall take her to Lundgren."

Kyle stepped forward, his head showing in a gap between the two horses. "And if we stand in your way?"

Wallace laughed hefting up his spear. "Then I shall have no choice but to cut all of you down."

Kyle grinned. "I do not believe you could defeat all of us. Many in this group we have are quite powerful."

Erk, and Erif stood slightly apart showing their intimidating glares. Leena stood a few feet away from Erif near her fellow archer Wil. The female archer was a much more imposing sight than her friend who was smiling like an idiot.

"Enough!" Lyn suddenly said stepping forward. "Here I am! I am Lyndis of Sacae!"

Wallace didn't say anything. He continued to study Lyn's countenance. It was a very unnerving few seconds for Kyle.

Suddenly Wallace's face changed into an expression of mirth. "Hahaha! I believe you! One with eyes such as your doesn't lie!" Turning in the direction of the castle he suddenly said, "Come now children! The adult will help you make it home!" The man laughed even harder. This was some type of joke to him, but Kyle had seen from the man's face that in battle he was a fierce warrior.

"What is that?" Kyle suddenly asked noticing a little badge that sat on Wallace's armor.

The man laughed again and turned. "You've eyes like an eagle my young friend! That is a knight's crest!" He picked it off his armor and clenched it in his hand. There was a blinding flash of light and suddenly Wallace had doubled in size and was clad in enormous armor as silver as the moon itself.

"Hahaha!! A giant walks among you!" Wallace shouted happily. Kyle did have to admit however that the transforming powers of the crest were impressive. Wallace had doubled in size and no doubt in strength as well. Awed by the new ally's advance he almost didn't notice the bandit that had come down from the mountains before the foe was nearly upon him.

He held up his blade and deflected the axe and in one stroke cleaved the bandit's head from his shoulders. Hefting up the axe he threw it to Wallace. "Here!" Kyle shouted as it approached. Wallace's gloved hand reached out and grabbed the weapon. "That might help a bit!" Wallace nodded and prepared for his own battle. Taking up a position on the bridge the walking fortress waited like a giant daring anyone to stand against him.

As Lyn prepared to advance behind Wallace Kyle grabbed her by the arm.

"Kyle, what's wrong?" she asked. "Do you still not trust Wallace?"

Kyle shook his head. "It's not that," he replied. "I just feel that you and I and perhaps Florina, and Sain would be better off going up and then around the large mountain. They might have soldiers lying in wait for us up that way in an attempt to trap us on this side of the mountain. If we sneak around that way, then we can catch them unawares and prevent this trap."

Lyn nodded and shouted to Florina and Sain. Kyle shouted to Erif, and Leena as he raced past them. Turning their heads they nodded and followed. Apparently they also sensed the trap and would assist in getting rid of it.

The intrepid second team made their way around and ran into a fair number of soldiers. Erif's magic, and Leena's bow provided excellent covering fire, Florina's lance made it harder for the enemy to strike without fear of retaliation, Sain continued to switch between sword and lance, while Kyle and Lyn used their swords to bring down bandits that continued to come from the mountains nearby. The job of fighting past and through was a tedious one but one that Kyle knew was necessary as he thought Lyndis also realized.

After they'd cleared the mountains they ran down to the bridge and attacked the last few knights that were still standing. Blood stained the bridge, and flowed off into the river below turning it to a bit of a dark color. Kyle looked far off, and was suddenly surprised. A thick fog was beginning to roll in.

"Damn," Kyle muttered under his breath. Fog always made fighting more difficult. With fog enemies concealed in the woods could use their advantage to strike without warning.

He felt a tap on his shoulder. Kyle turned his head and was staring at Kent.

"Where is Matthew?" Kent asked. Kyle grimaced. He'd hoped that no one would notice that their thief friend was gone.

Kyle sighed. "I gave him a bag of coins and asked him to infiltrate the town ahead of us, and get any information he could about the Marquee, Lundgren, and any additional information he could gather. Right now he should be ambling through the town."

Kent growled. "I wish you would have consulted myself or Lady Lyndis before you'd pulled such a crazy stunt but once something is done it cannot be undone. Very well, let us pray that his information is useful. If he gets any information from the town it might be gossip and hearsay just as it might be true. We should keep that in mind."

Kyle turned back to the castle, the spires of which he could still see even in the fog. The Earth around him began to shake. Kyle looked around and then seeing the heavily armored feet of Wallace looked up.

The man lifted up the face guard of his helmet. "You're with me," the man commanded gruffly. "You take care of mercenaries or myrmidons, understand?"

Kyle grinned and drew his blade walking keeping pace with the now rather sluggish Wallace. It would be daunting and annoying work but Wallace could well take care of bandits, and Kyle would deal with the swords. The occasional foe leapt from the woods as they passed and every now and then a cavalier would come charging forward, but nothing truly hindered them that couldn't be handled.

When they finally arrived at the castle gates there was a man on a horse, and a knight defending him. The knight noticed the arrival of Wallace and Kyle and rushed forward…to his death. Swinging his lance the knight attempted to strike Kyle. Kyle back-flipped out of the way of danger, and Wallace brought his axe down upon the knight's helmet. There was a nauseating crunch and the foe dropped to the ground.  
Wallace walked forward and prepared to face the man mounted upon a horse. This one was different than the many cavaliers that Kyle had seen. He was more heavily armored, and held a large shield in his right hand which could easily be used to deflect attacks. His left hand held an impressive silver lance, made even more imposing by the way the knight held it into the air letting the sun catch the silver.

Wallace stopped a few feet short. Kyle stared up in awe as the man removed his helmet. Wallace did the same.

Underneath Wallace was about as Kyle had expected, well shaved, and bald with an expression like that of a fierce warrior. Eagler however was much different looking than Kyle had expected. This man had combed back hair, and a well-groomed moustache. However the one thing that impressed Kyle the most about this man was that his voice and indeed his very presence seemed to cause the air around him to gasp.

"Wallace," Eagler said.

"Eagler," Wallace replied. The two saying each other's name seemed to be pointless at first but at a second glance one knew that this was fight to the death. The clash of titans was about to be waged here at the Chesterson Castle gates. It was sure to be a titanic clash and the two giants were acknowledging the other's skill.

"I suppose we have no need for words then?" Eagler asked.

Wallace rubbed his chin for a few moments, and replied, "No I suppose don't. But I do wish to know why you're going along with this. You can't enjoy being a lapdog for Lundgren can you? He must have some hold over you… Eagler come with us and we shall slay Lundgren and you shall once again be a free man!"

Eagler seemed to consider the offer for a few seconds. But with clarity and intellect replied, "I'm sorry my old friend. But even if I did assist you in slaying that vile dog Lundgren he would surely get a message. He has people spying on me even as we speak. He has my family and if I do not obey then my wife and two children shall die." Eagler sighed, his face seeming to collapse into his armor. His expression suddenly turned serious, and he brought himself back to his former composure. "No Wallace! Now is no longer the time for words. You disobey Lord Lundgren! You are a traitor to Caelin, and the price for treason is death! I, as a humble servant of Caelin shall grant you a warrior's death. Come Wallace!"

Kyle simply stood back as Wallace stepped forward to the gate of the castle and hefted up his axe. Eagler drew one as well.

It was a true battle of giants. Eagler was faster than Wallace so he could evade blows more easily, but Wallace was far more armored than Eagler so he could take more blows. The two axes crashed into each other again and again and again. Eagler made a slight gash in Wallace's armor, but Wallace, in a surprise move, spun around and struck Eagler with his enormous gloved fist. Eagler managed to parry the strike with his shield, but the force of the impact was enough to knock him off his guard. Seizing the opportunity Wallace flung his axe forward. It sliced through Eagler's armor dealing the man a death blow. Wallace's axe retracted due to the chain and returned to Wallace's hand.

A short yelp of pain escaped Eagler as he fell off his horse and on the ground. His horse reared, bolted, and took off down the road.

Wallace walked slowly up to Eagler.

The foe laughed, blood spurting out of his mouth. "You…have bested me Wallace… I can't…believe it. Always our rivalries were one sided…I was the faster one…and the stronger one…but it seems that…your fighting on the field has made you…far more skillful than myself." Eagler let a small suppressed chuckle escape. But then seeming to remember something urgent Eagler sucked in a deep breath. "You…must hurry…to the castle…. Lundgren… He…has been poisoning...Haussen… But…the Marquee…has…no idea at all…of Lundgren's…deception…" Eagler paused and took another breath. "You should find a way to convince the other territories of Lycia…to not…take a side. If they…do…there is a chance…that you could…be defeated anyway… Lundgren knows now…the strength that you, and…Lady Lyndis…wield… Convince them…and save my family… Wallace…" Eagler reached his hand up. Wallace grabbed it. "Now…" Eagler gasped. "Promise me…that you will free my family…"

"I promise you Eagler… Your death shall not be in vain. Even should I die, I know that Lyndis shall reach her grandfather, and that Lundgren shall pay."

Eagler smiled, and his head fell back. Kyle reached down to the man's neck and placed two fingers upon it. There was no pulse. Eagler no longer lived.

Kyle rose, and prepared to go to check on all the others. The fog had lifted now, and he could see everyone making their way toward him. He was about to walk over and give Lyn the bad news when a large force held him back.

He looked down. Wallace's large gauntlet was wrapped around his arm. Wallace's eyes were stained with tears.

"Listen to me," he said. "I need you to promise me that if all goes wrong, that you will get Lyndis out of here. If we should make it to Caelin, fight our way to the castle and find ourselves surrounded, I need you to promise me to take Lyn and run. Flee back to Sacae. Get her home. Stay there with her, and make sure that she never tries to come back again."

Kyle thought for a moment. "I think that there might be a way to make sure that no one comes to Lundgren's aid. It is…slightly risky, and if my plan fails then I do promise that I will get Lyn out of here. I'll do my best to get her back to Sacae. I can't promise I'll succeed but I will try to get her out."

Wallace nodded. "Now what is this plan of yours?" he said rising from Eagler's body. "It's going to have to be very damn good in order to keep the other countries away."

Kyle nodded. "It is. You see while Lundgren may have a good deal of influence, we have better. We ran into a young man named Eliwood a few days back who said that if we ever needed anything from him to come and see him since he would be here for the next few days. I know that he is the son of Marquee Pharae, so he might be able to convince Caelin's neighbors to not interfere."

Wallace nodded slowly. "Add to that the fact that Eliwood is a close friend of Lord Hector brother to Uther King of the Lycian council and you have a good deal of influence. That is very good thinking! I shall return soon ready to depart for wherever we're going, I just need to get my horse. You explain the plan to Lyndis."

Kyle nodded, and watched as Wallace left. It was almost time soon this whole ordeal from hell would completely over. Lyndis would be home soon. Kyle might stick around for a day or two to sample fine cuisine but then he would have to get moving again. He sighed as the rest of the group approached. 'Such is the life of a loner…' he thought to himself.


	13. Chapter 10: The Distant Plains

OK I am back! kinda. Anway's here's the next chapter and the fact that own nobody except for Kyle, Leena, and Erif. But since this is mostly just about Kyle's POV I don't really focus on anybody else...maybe some support conversations here and there, but nothing really big on those areas. k? k.

Kyle pulled the horse to a stop as he and the rest of the group made a final turn upon a mountain path. Looming before them, in the dawn of the morning sun, was Castle Caelin. Lyn, and Kyle both stared ahead of them at the castle's gleaming bastions, and glowing towers. The castle in the rays of the morning sun was truly a magnificent sight to behold.

"We must prepare ourselves," Kyle said turning the horse to face the rest of the troop. "We've no idea what surprises Lundgren could have in store for us."

Kent nodded. "However there are a few advantages that we possess. The first is that he does not know we've gotten this far. The second is that he will not be receiving any reinforcements from either Eagler or from any of Caelin's neighbors. He will no doubt be receiving the letters from the other Marquees' and shall be rather displeased. The letters would be found heartless by even us here. But this shall only work to upset him, and give us yet a third advantage."

Kyle nodded. "I agree. If we are to strike, though, it should be now. He will be disoriented for a brief minute, and his troops, disorganized."

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye Kyle spotted an advance scout. Just as the man emerged from his hiding place Kyle tossed a knife at him. It struck the man in the back, and he fell to the ground clawing at his back trying to get to the knife that had pierced even his armor.

Kyle leapt from the horse, and ran over to the man pulled the knife out, and hoisted the man to his feet dragging him over to the rest of the group. The man looked up weakly. His eyes were already glassing over. Kyle shook him and the man glanced around awake.

"W-Who are you all?" the soldier asked. Kyle could hear both the fear and inexperience in the voice. This was a young man, no doubt just recruited into the military.

"We are Lyndis's Legion. We have come to return Lyndis and her grandfather to the throne of Marquees. Behind me is Lady Lyndis."

The young man's eyes suddenly went from terrified to ecstatic. He began to rub his hands together in an almost insane manner.

"So…So you mean that you are here to do away with Lord Lundgren?" the young man asked. Kyle nodded.

"Thank you! You all have the blessing of a soldier, and gratitude for not killing me! Please take this sword! It has been in my family's possession for some time…though no one knows what it's for or who made it."

Kyle took the blade in hand. It was old…and rusted... It's value would've been less than an iron sword so it wouldn't be worth much at the market.

"Why didn't your family just sell it?" Kyle asked examining the workmanship.

The soldier shrugged. "My mother wanted to once, but my father wouldn't hear of it. When my mother asked why, he simply responded that he'd gotten it in his travels and so thus it was dear to him."

Kyle put the sword carefully into an unused scabbard. His favorite silver sword had broken and thus the scabbard that had once held a lustrous blade…now held a dingy one. But Kyle shrugged with any luck he would be able to find a smith to polish it up and forge it back to its once prestigious look.

Kyle drew a steel sword he'd been lucky enough to find at one of the markets, and ran down the mountain trail with Lyn not too far behind. Kyle could hear the rest of the group moving in behind them. 'Not even Lundgren can stop us now,' he thought to himself, 'The fool has made his own tomb and to make matters worse it is the castle itself.'

An immense field stretched out before them with some scattered hills breaking up the landscape. A village sat on a nearby knoll that sat only a few feet away from a bridge. Kyle looked into the sky. Dark clouds were beginning to roll in.

"Everyone listen!" he yelled turning to them. "It appears that the weather is turning foul! We should be careful and try not to lose our footing when the ground gets slick!"

Kyle turned to find Lyn standing beside him. "This rain is going to make it rough for our horsemen Rath, Kent, and Sain to get around…all of us as a matter of fact. It seems as though the world doesn't want us to succeed." Kyle drew his blade and thrust it into the air. "But we shall!! Not even if this rain were arrows would I stop until I had seen you through those doors!!"

Lyn looked at Kyle with gratitude and happiness on her face.

"I thank you Kyle," she said, "None would have stood by me…and then you came along. You lied to me saying you were a strategist, but you turned out to be an excellent swordsman. With your help I was able to rally so much support…that now…it seems a shame that our adventure should be coming to an end." Lyn started to cry.

Kyle placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face so that she looked him in the eyes. "Lyn…" he said. "This is but an ending to one story. There are still a thousand more to be told, at the very least! This day shall see a traitor's death, and the union of relatives. So for now let your sword cling fast to its righteous conviction. That is what shall see you through this battle."

She nodded and her lips curled into a smile. "You've been my greatest of friend's and my longest companion. You've always been trying to look out for me…and…I just wish to thank you."

Kyle grinned. "Lyn, almost one year ago you saved my life from the harsh plains. I promised you then that I wouldn't stop until I'd gotten you to see this man… I promised to be by your side…until that day. The day is fast approaching and it _shall_ see the end of Lundgren. Now come. We must put this all to an end, and put your granduncle to the blade."

Lyn nodded. Holding her blade she charged down the mountain path. Kyle was quick to follow close behind her. He did his best to keep pace with her, but she was far too quick and ran past him. Kyle quickly found himself immersed in the excitement of battle. He locked blades with a mercenary, and after pushing the man back a few feet he broke the contact and brought his foot down atop his foe's head in a deadly heel drop. The feeling of the man's skull shattering underneath Kyle's heel was both sickening, and a little thrilling.

Kyle looked around and could feel the adrenaline rushing through his blood. This was his environment. He reveled in the fighting, and killing. No one could change what had been bred into him. He loved the carnage he didn't mind snapping bones whether it was with his hands or his blade the sounds, and smells of battle enthralled him. He leapt over a mage, and impaled the man with a quick back thrust, and then ran on.

A cavalier charged at him, and attempted to impale him on the end of a lance. Kyle ducked to the right, and suddenly leapt up, and slashed the man off his horse. The knight fell to the ground and looked up in terror at Kyle. Kyle raised his blade to kill this dismounted foe until he remembered the codex he'd been raised to know: Kill not the unarmed enemy. There is no honor in this.

He regained control of his senses and ran off again; dodged two arrows raced forward and slashed through the torso of the opposing archer. His foe clutched at the area where the blade had sliced open and fell to the ground. Kyle kept on moving without looking back. He knew that if he did then he would most likely kill the man.

Kyle locked blades with a second mercenary. He was immediately impressed by the man's strength.

"I must tell you that you are quite my equal in physical strength," Kyle complimented. The other man didn't say a word. "However when it comes to skill…" Kyle broke the lock jumped back and in the blink of an eye cleaved the man from his left shoulder down to his left thigh. The two halves of the man fell away from each other and hit the ground. "…I am the better of the two of us."

Kyle looked around. He was near the castle now. His love of war had taken him too far again, but when he turned around he noticed that he'd managed to control himself to only kill four people. He scoffed. 'Only four?' he thought to himself. 'That's pathetic! I know I can do better than that!' Kyle noticed Lyn standing before the gate and decided to make sure she was unharmed. Though she was greater than he in terms of speed…he wasn't certain how strong she actually was.

He stopped though when he heard the sounds of heavy metal boots clanking from the castle. Kyle gazed in awe at the man armored in head to toe just as Wallace had been.

If this was Lundgren then he was at least loud. Kyle could hear every word he said from about ten feet away: "Hm. So my grandniece and her little band of rug rats have come to play with the big boys, eh? Do you understand what sort of debacle you have put the people of Caelin through?" There was a bit of silence. "I suppose it doesn't matter. Soon you shall be dead, and I shall send your grandfather to join you after I've dealt with the rest of your friends."

The battle began. Lundgren attempted to impale Lyn on the end of his spear, but the girl deftly evaded the blow. Then it was Lyn's turn. She leapt forward and slashed at him. At first it seemed as though she had missed when suddenly a small cut appeared upon Lundgren's cheek. Lyn turned and smiled. Lundgren howled like some crazed animal, and brought his metal-gloved hand round and slapped her across the face. The metal added something to the blow. Lyn hit the ground and rolled a ways, and her Manni Katti blade settled in the ground a few feet away.

Kyle knew what Lundgren was going to attempt to do. He was going for the coup de grace. While she was on the ground helpless he was going to kill her. No, he wasn't. Kyle wouldn't let him. They had all come too far for it all to end here… He would stop this villain.

Kyle sprinted towards them both from ten feet away as Lundgren went into his prepared monologue. He grabbed Lyn's blade as he passed it.

"So tell me daughter of Madelyn," Lundgren said as he loomed over her, "does it hurt inside to know that you came so far only to have fate dictate that you die at my lance? I wish to know. I wish for history to tell of how Lyndis, daughter of Madelyn Haussen, and a Sacaen mongrel, told me the great Marquess Lundgren of how much she hated me…" He waited for a few moments in silence. "What? Is that truly it?" he asked. "Do you have no last words? Will you not even beg for your life?!" Lyn didn't say anything. She continued to stare at the ground. A clap of thunder resounded throughout the valley as a storm rolled in. "What an anticlimactic ending this has become. Is this how you would have history remember you Lyndis? Do you just wish to die like your people have? Without a word? Will the great rebellious hero Lyndis not even say a word to grace her better?!" Still Lyn remained silent. "Very well," Lundgren said. "I shall grant you the death you seek. But do not fear. You should rejoice. You shall be with your mother and father and your grandfather shall join you soon after."

Kyle's feet pounded hard as rain began to strike the ground. It was a heavy rain, and it began to soak his clothes, hair, face, and both blades in his hand. He could feel the fear of losing Lyn. He watched in horror as a bolt of lightning cast a brief shadow of Lundgren's raised spear against the stone of the castle. The lance was coming down. It got closer and closer to Lyn until suddenly…Kyle leapt over her head, and caught the head of the spear in the two swords crossed like an X.

"W-WHAT?! Who are you?!" Lundgren asked in surprise.

Kyle glared at him. "I am a former assassin of the Black Fang, second only to Jaffar, Angel of Death. I have promised my blade and my life to Lyn…and you will not take her life away!!"

Lundgren smiled menacingly. "You're right. I'll take yours first!!" He pulled the lance back. Kyle dropped Lyn's blade down in front of her. She looked up as Lundgren's silver lane pierced through Kyle's abdomen and stopped inches from her own head.

"Now do you see the futility of challenging me?" Lundgren asked. "You never had a hope to beat me from the beginning of this story. The fates have chosen me to lead Caelin into the future!"

There was a stir from the end of the lance. "Oh? Still alive are you? Don't worry it will all be over soon." Lundgren attempted to pull the lance out of Kyle, only to find that it wouldn't budge. He looked down and noticed with shock that Kyle's fingers were wrapped around the shaft of the lance just above the spearhead.

He started to pull harder, but nothing he did made the lance move. Kyle's head began to move upward, and when a bolt of lightning lit the darkness that was cast over his face Lundgren shrank back in terror at Kyle's expression.

Lundgren could only watch as Kyle was filled with inhuman strength, pulled the spear out of his stomach and held it high into the air.

"What…what are you?!" Lundgren asked. Kyle ran forward and impaled Lundgren on his own spear and continued running until the castle walls stopped him. Kyle glared at Lundgren with an animalistic expression on his face. It was the rage of an animal.

Lundgren gazed at him with ever dimming eyes. "So…" he said, "You're…that…man…he…" Kyle's face shifted back to the normal human face, and he stumbled back with human anger still crossing his face.

"L-Lundgren…" Kyle gasped out, "you…you deserve the fate…you have received… Many your soul…go to the Great Spirit…and may it have mercy upon…you…" Then he suddenly fell backwards. At that moment he could see the first day he met Lyn. He was looking up into the sky as rain continued to fall all around him, and he could see Lyn's smiling, angelic face smiling down upon.

He heard her calling his name. "L-Lyn…" Kyle reached his hand into the air. He felt someone take his hand in theirs. He turned his head weakly and saw Lyn's face marred with concern. "…I…I had to…kill…him… He…He wanted…to…destroy you…and your grandfather…"

She looked down at him where he lay. "I know," she said with a weak smile. "Just hang on. Serra is on her way…and she's going to heal you and you are going to get better."

Kyle shook his head. "I don't know…" he replied. "…I just…don't know…anymore…" But then he looked straight into her eyes. "But…whatever does…happen…just know…that I'm happy to have…known…you…milady…Lyndis…"

Kyle felt his eyes starting to shut. She squeezed his hand tighter and screamed his name. He tried to open his eyes wider, tried to hear her…but he couldn't. He had lived for a long time for this moment. This was…not the end he'd envisioned… But anything was better than living as an assassin. The only regret that he had was not speaking to Lyn about everything. That was what he wanted most…to speak to Lyndis…and tell her his hopes…his fears…and everything else…but now it was too late. Suddenly he blacked out.

Kyle felt as if he was drifting down a river. He could tell he was going downstream…but the destination was unknown. In fact the entire area was foreign to him. As he looked left and right he could dragons, and humans walking together and talking, and laughing…but…dragons had been gone from this world for many, many years… Suddenly he came to a stop in front of a large dragon with white feathers for scales.

"Welcome young one," the dragon said.

Kyle remained silent for a few moments. He had no idea where he was there were dragons and people acting calmly in each other's presence.

"Again," the dragon said, "Welcome young one."

Kyle watched the dragon's gentle eyes. "…Well met my lady," he replied.

"I have not seen one of our own kind visit this place in many centuries. Tell me, what is your name child?" the dragon asked.

"Kyle," he replied. "My name is Kyle."

The dragon craned its neck down and gazed at him with large blue sapphire eyes. "Is your true name Kyle? Or is that your human name?"

Kyle hesitated for a few moments. "I'm…not sure I get what you mean…"

The dragon raised its neck again, and moved one wing as if commanding him to follow. "Years, and years ago there was a great war between dragons and humans. It was known as The Scouring."

Kyle nodded. "I know. I remember that much of my history lessons."

"You are a bright lad," the dragon said as they walked along. "However what you no doubt did not know is that some dragons and humans mated before the scouring had occurred. The offspring of these often forbidden became known as manakete. In the dragon tongue this means half-dragons. Humans adopted the word manakete to describe anyone that was at least part-dragon. You see part-dragons are at least slightly stronger than normal humans, and have about twice the longevity. The thinner the blood of a human is the longer the dragon will live. You see you are actually a manakete. But you only have one eighth the human blood so you will be able to live a long life. But you may surrender your life at any time. You see any manakete can surrender their longevity by standing in front of the dragon's gate, and holding a dragonstone in their hands. Their extra life force will pass into it and they will become human. Do you think you want to make that sort of sacrifice?"

Kyle stopped and looked up at the dragon. "What do you mean? I'm not a manakete am I? I thought that I was just some dumb human from the Black Fang."

The dragon looked toward the horizon as a sun began to rise.

"It is far too late to speak of such things," the dragon said. "It seems that you are returning to the world of the living. Please keep in mind all I have said."

The vision in front of Kyle was suddenly hidden from his sight as the dawn began to grow brighter and brighter and brighter. Suddenly he sat up in a bed in what looked like an infirmary. He looked around the area. He seemed to still be alive. But how? He could tell that he was still wearing his pants at least but he could feel a bandage over his stomach. He moved back the sheets. Indeed he was wearing a bandage. The bandage was over the area where he'd been injured by Lundgren's lance.

He could feel someone's hand on the ruffles of the bed. Kyle looked down and noticed Lyn sitting in a chair, with her head lying on the bed itself, and her fingers clutching at the sheets of the bed.

Kyle tapped her on the shoulder. "Oh Lyndis."

She seemed to swat his hand away. "Not now daddy…" she mumbled, "I'm waiting for Kyle to wake up."

Kyle grinned and yelled, "Lyn wake up!!"

The girl awoke with a startled expression, and looked around. When she saw Kyle sitting up in the bed tears of joy started to stream down her face. She leapt onto the bed and grabbed him in a hug.

"Kyle! You're awake! The clerics said that you might never wake up!!"

Kyle laughed a little. "OH come on you know I'm tougher than that."

Lyn giggled. "Yes I should have known better than to doubt the survival skills of Kyle!" She helped him out of the bed. "Come," she said, "Let's go introduce you to my grandfather. I'm sure that he'll be happy to meet you. After all you're the reason we got here."


	14. Epilogue Lyndis

Hey everyone this is of course the BONDSWORD back after...forever. I'm adding in the fact that I own nobody save for Kyle, Leena, and Erif. I'll add this on the other chapter so don't freak and get me in legal trouble with the actual owners I just forgot. But anyways this is the epilogue to Lyn's story. In case anybody is wondering I WILL be doing Eliwood's story, but from Kyle's POV and...well you'll see what I mean in the next chapter so...for now I'll see ya!

Kent,

Knight of Caelin

For his services in assisting Lady Lydnis

Kent is named captain of the knights of Caelin.

Though he is young know one doubts his worthiness.

Sain,

Knight of Caelin

Sain is named second in command

Of the knights of Caelin.

He is still quite the ladies man.

Florina,

Frail Pegasus Knight

Florina elects to stay in Caelin.

There she trains to become a proper Pegasus knight.

Her fear of men has lessened but only somewhat.

Wil,

Archer of Pherae

Wil also chooses to stay in Caelin

And is named captain of the archers

Kent teaches him manners befitting a sworn man.

Dorcas,

Stalwart Axe

Dorcas returns home to his wife

And his village where he dedicates

His time to driving off the local bandits.

Serra,

Ostentatious cleric

Serra returns to Ositia

Her vanity, and selfishness

Are legendary.

Erk,

Pessimistic mage

Erk finally succeeds in escorting Serra to Ositia

His training as a mercenary is over and he's all the better for it.

But he has since been seen in the presence of a hard eyed mercenary.

Rath,

Enigmatic Nomad

Rath vanishes during the festivities.

None know where he went to or how he fares.

Some say he died others say he became a mercenary.

Matthew,

Daring thief

Matthew also vanishes after the last battle.

Many theories have placed him in Ositia

Doing jobs for the Marqueess's younger brother.

Lucius,

Travelling monk

Lucius leaves after the celebration

He travels all over Elibe in order

To find his lord.

Nils,

Wandering musician

Nils and his sister Ninian head off after the fight

It is said that they travel from land to land

Perfecting their sacred art of music and dance.

Leena, Erif

Etrurian archer

Leena and her cousin Erif decide to leave

Caelin just after the final battle is over

They say their farewells and hope that one day fate will bring them all together again.

Wallace,

Insatiable warrior

For Wallace Lyn's struggle only whets his appetite for battle.

Taking up his mighty spear he sets off to find a battle worthy of his cause.

He winds up lost somewhere in Bern.

Kyle,

Mysterious myrmidon

Kyle succeeds in getting Lyn home.

He remains for one year in Caelin Castle

Then he heads off to some unknown goal.

He vanishes for one year shortly after leaving.

Lyn and her grandfather have good times going for walks through the gardens and reading many books upon Caelin, Lycia, Bern, Sacae, Etruria, and Ilia. Lyndis enjoys life with her grandfather. But on clear nights Lady Lyndis can be seen atop a hill overlooking the castle staring off toward her old home.


	15. Chapter 11: Behind Closed Cells

I'm back once again! This time before the story expires! This is the next chapter that is between when Eliwood leaves to about the time he's setting sail for the Dread Isle. As you've no doubt noticed this story is mostly about Kyle. But it will follow that primary storyline, and if you haven't played the game then I won't spoil it for you.

Kyle was suddenly awakened by the dripping of water. He opened his eyes, and noticed that he couldn't see a thing. Kyle rationalized that one of two things had happened. One, he was dead, or two he was just in a cell. He was seated in a chair, with his hands bound behind him, and his legs tied to the bottom.

"Where…where am I?" he asked aloud. As if in response to his question the door opened, and a man in a large, billowing, black robe strode into the room. Four soldiers followed him, and put torches up in the various corners of the room. Kyle could see, and noticed that Ninian sat in a chair beside him, Nils was huddling in the far left corner, and there was another man, regally dressed with red hair, and a red moustache slumped over in the right corner nearest the door.

"Ah," the man in the large robe said, "My son… It is so good to see you again…"

Kyle glared at him baring his teeth and replied, "Nergal you black hearted fiend! What are you plotting?!"

Nergal's expression went from elated to stoic. "Plotting? Why I'm not plotting anything. I just wish to bring this world under the dominion of someone that will not abuse it, will not destroy it, and will not ravage it with war! Someone like me!"

"Demon!" Kyle shouted.

"Oh don't be so cavalier Kyle," Nergal said annoyed. "You know as well as I do how corrupt this world is. You've seen it with your own eyes!"

Kyle nodded. "I won't deny that we humans aren't perfect, but that doesn't mean that we should be erased from existence!" Nergal's face was suddenly horrified. "Yes I know full well of your plans to summon dragons from that accursed gate! You won't succeed Nergal!!"

Nergal's face was suddenly contorted by a maleficent smile. "You truly have no idea do you? You call yourself a human? You're clueless!" He strode around the cell his large robe sweeping the floor. "You my dear friend are even less a human than I am. I have given my soul to darkness in exchange for power. You, on the other hand, were never even human!"

Kyle could feel his heart leap in his chest. "What do you mean Nergal?" Kyle asked with some slight apprehension. "What…what do you know about my past?!"

Nergal's smile only got larger and even more malicious.

"Answer me Nergal!!" Kyle yelled.

The man turned away, and moved towards the door. Just as he reached the threshold he moved aside as a second man in a purple robe entered the room. Kyle could see just below the man's hood were yellow cat's eyes. Kyle felt his breath catch in his throat. So it was true.

"I'd…heard stories that you were using dark magic to create faux human beings…but I hadn't even imagined that they were true!" Kyle turned his gaze from the entering man to Nergal. "You truly are a monster," he snarled.

Nergal bowed. "Thank you. I'm pleased to hear that you know of my dear servants the golems. They are my greatest pride. These are not weak servants like those fools brought by Lord Darin. The golems are strong. Unless I give an order they will do nothing! If I tell them to destroy themselves they will do as I command!" He laughed.

"So…you're still such a pathetic warrior. You send your creations to do your bidding in other lands. I've no doubt that that is how you gained control of the Black Fang. Tell me, how did you do it?"

Nergal's face again gained that malicious smile. "Hmm…I suppose that I can at least tell you that much." He strode around the room a second time giving the hooded figure room. "You see one of the golems that I created was called Sonia. I made her in the image of a beautiful woman, and sent her to Brendan Reed, leader of the Black Fang. Slowly I have used her to manipulate him, and using the Black Fang into furthering my own ambitions."

The robed man stopped in front of Kyle and threw back the hood. A rather young man with yellow cat-like eyes, indigo hair tied back into a ponytail, and pale skin appeared.

"I take it that you are also a golem?" Kyle inquired of the person standing before him. The man smiled.

"You are quite perceptive aren't you? Many lack the ability to see that I am not entirely human. Ah, but I forget my manners! I am Ephidel." The man bowed low in mock courtesy. "I suppose that your name is Kyle?"

Kyle nodded. "Tell me Ephidel, what is it that you do for Nergal?"

Nergal laughed. "Tell him nothing Ephidel! Move on with the procedure! I want his quintessence by nightfall!"

Ephidel nodded and grabbed Kyle's forehead. The golem stared into Kyle's eyes and Kyle could feel this horrific construction start to probe into his mind. Ephidel was scouring Kyle's brain looking for something…but what? In reality Kyle didn't care, but he knew that whatever they were doing they didn't have good intentions, and so he began to resist. He started to try to push the golem back from his mind.

He heard Nergal laugh as if the man was far away. "It is useless to resist Kyle! Ephidel is doing a mostly painless procedure. He's simply coaxing the real you out. Do not fight it Kyle. Simply embrace your true self!"

Kyle felt Ephidel probing further and further and further…until suddenly the man hit a wall. Some type of strange force stopped him. Ephidel pushed harder against this block, but it pushed back with even greater force. Kyle could feel some type of power welling up in him.

"Get…out…of my…HEAD!!!" Kyle pushed himself forward in the chair hoping to hit Ephidel. But instead he struck at air. When he looked to the ground he noticed Ephidel lying on the cobblestones of the prison cell. Something had happened obviously as Nergal was standing in the corner overtop Nils, but Kyle had no idea what he'd done.

Ephidel got to his feet. He looked around. Kyle eyed him wearily confused. He wasn't sure what kind of game Ephidel was playing at but he was very going to be very careful. Yet even as he couldn't understand the look in Ephidel's eyes Kyle knew that something had truly changed. There was a realization in those once soulless yellow eyes.

"Ephidel!" Nergal cried, "Finish the operation!" But the man simply glanced around nervously. "Ephidel? Are you alright?"

Ephidel glared at Nergal. "You…gave me life, correct? Yet at the same time…you forced my kind into servitude for you… I was given the distinct honor of being your spy, your ambassador and your assassin when the situation called." Ephidel paused. He glanced cautiously around the cell looking at the many guards Nergal had lined the cell with. "But…I can only realize now that what you've had me doing is wrong!"

Nergal was suddenly enraged. "You ungrateful puppet!! I made you! I gave you life! I gave you purpose!" A dark energy began to gather in Nergal's left hand. "I can also UNmake you!!" Nergal threw a magical black sphere at Ephidel who parried the attack with a swing of his robe.

"You misunderstand me Nergal. Just because what you've done is wrong it doesn't mean that I don't believe that the world is in need of some type of order. I've seen the corruption of the inhabitants of this planet. If there is ever to be an end to all the war, theft, and murder there must be some man that is brave enough to bring order to this chaotic world." Nergal nodded and motioned for Ephidel to resume the operation that he'd been given but the man backed away from Kyle.

"No Nergal," Ephidel said. "There is a slumbering giant locked within him that you don't want to see unleashed."

Kyle glanced at Ephidel and noticed the fear that was in the man's eyes. That was something new. Never in his ten years of service to Nergal and the Black Fang had Kyle seen such fear in any member. Lloyd, and Linus Reed, sons of Black Fang founder Brendan Reed, were fierce soldiers and were always up for any challenging target. Brendan Reed himself was a gallant man, a fierce warrior, and had the most powerful eyes Kyle had ever seen. Sonia, Brendan Reed's wife, was…terrifying to lock eyes with. Her gaze was soulless and Kyle had known immediately that the woman was a morph. Ursula was strong and a powerful magic user. The woman feared very little, but was extremely weak against a number of things. Nino was a young girl and…she tried her best but oftentimes wound up crying, and Jaffar…well Jaffar was the only one that Kyle had ever truly been afraid of. Jaffar was caluculating, emotionless, and, at times, pure evil. But then again Kyle had always sensed a great deal of kindness deep within him.

Nergal glanced from Ephidel to Kyle then to Ephidel again. After a few seconds Nergal nodded and moved from Kyle to Ninian still seated in the chair to Kyle's right. Kyle looked to his right as well. Though he could only see Ninian out of his peripherie he could tell that she was fast asleep. Her breathing was shallow, and her heart seemed to be barely beating. Kyle began to struggle and move around in the chair in a vain attempt at freeing himself.

"Oh stop your struggling Kyle!" Nergal snapped glaring at the young man, "There's no way for you to escape, and I've got bargaining power over you."

Kyle glared at Nergal. "What bargaining power are you talking about?!"

Nergal reached down and started petting Ninian's hair while giving Kyle a sinister grin. "This little beauty here. I know that you wouldn't do anything to let any harm befall her."

"Stop touching her!!" Kyle shouted. Nergal backed off giggling a little bit. Kyle wanted to scream. He wanted to get loose and strangle that black-hearted Nergal. But his hands were firmly bound behind him.

"Do not worry," Nergal said smiling, "Neither of you will suffer much. There is a power locked deep within the two of you that I am more than determined to bring out." Nergal walked towards the cell door. "You see, Ninian and yourself, Kyle, are not human. But then again you know this. I've told you and you can no doubt feel the fact that you aren't. I am more than determined to bring out your…other side. I know that you, and your little friend Ninian will be reluctant to help me but…well you won't have much of a choice."

Kyle heard himself growl as though he was some kind of animal. Nergal chuckled and then unable to contain it began to cackle.

"Do you not see Kyle?" Nergal shouted, "You are a monster! You and Ninian both are monsters!! Do you remember the story of The Scouring, Kyle?"

Kyle nodded slowly. "Of course I do. Humans and Dragons lived together peacefully in the past until the humans decided to claim the world as their own. When that happened they waged a great war against the dragons. Overwhelmed by the quick reproduction rate of the humans and the great strength the humans had acquired with their magic the dragons retreated to this holy spot, The Dragon's Gate, and fled to another world where they have, supposedly, lived happily ever since."

Nergal nodded smiling maliciously all the while. "Yes, yes very good. You still remember your lessons well. I hope that you've realized why you were drilled so heavily in that lesson." Nergal waited but when Kyle didn't answer he went on: "You see Kyle you, Ninian, and that brat Nils, are all dragons. You, however, are special. Unlike Ninian and Nils you are two breeds of dragon rolled into one."

Kyle was shocked. He glanced around the room and then down at himself. There was no way! It was impossible for him to be a dragon!

"I know what you're wondering," Nergal said with a stoic expression, "You're wondering how in the world that is possible. Everything you've been taught about dragons tells you that two dragons can't be present in one body, and that even if that were true that would make you full dragon and you would be in a continuous draconic body and therefore be unable to survive easily in this world. Well, your father was part human, part dragon which allows you to become human. However you are a combination of a fire dragon and a divine dragon. This gives you the raw power of an animal, with the godlike strength of a divine dragon! Just thinking of the kind of power your quintessence could provide makes my mouth water…"

Nergal turned swiftly and opened the cell door. "Come, my servants! We must prepare for the ceremony! In only a few more days dragons return to this world."

Kyle stared at Nergal. "What? But I thought that I was the one you were going to use!"

Nergal sighed and said, "In your current, weak human state you could offer little quintessence. But if I can take the quintessence of a few other dragons then you shall become my true weapon. I shall control your dragon form and against you the rest of the world will fall!!"

"NO!!" Kyle shouted, "I will NEVER be your slave! You're using the morphs for that reason! I would rather kill myself than serve you!!"

Nergal smiled. "Don't give me any ideas, Kyle," he said, "You can unshackle him now." One guard knelt down and cut the rope that held his hands and feet then he followed quickly behind Nergal. The rest of the guards filed out of the cell after him, and then the heavy iron door slammed shut.

Kyle moved his hands around and brought them up to his face. He looked at his wrists. His arms below were red, and his hands were both black and blue from the lack of blood flowing to his hands. Kyle assumed his legs probably weren't much better.

Suddenly from the right corner nearest the door he heard a strange sound and he noticed the regally dressed man rise to his feet. As Kyle studied the man's face he seemed to recall somebody else's face. It took him a few minutes but when the man came into the light radiating in from the open space in the door Kyle saw Eliwood in this man.

"Greetings sir," the man said, "I am Marquess Pharae. Might I ask who you are?"


	16. Chapter 12: Leaving, Just to Return

OK... I am back. I'm really, really, REALLY tired cuz of studying for finals, writing this, and a geology paper that is gonna be due tomorrow... I wasn't able to get this chapter done cuz school...started to kick my ass... I hope that whoever reads this, or is reading this...forgives me cuz I've been really procrastinating on this... But without any further adue...here's the next rushed chapter! I'm sorry I'll post a better one next time...

Kyle bowed in reverence to Lord Elbert but the man shook his head and pulled Kyle up. In Elbert's eyes Kyle could see a great deal of sadness, and fatigue. Kyle reached for his sword and noticed that, of course, it was gone. At least Nergal had learned something in the year since Kyle had tried to leave.

"We must tend to the girl," Elbert said walking over and gently untying Ninian's hands. He slowly lifted Ninian out of the chair and laid her down nearest the cell door. Then he turned to Kyle. "Listen. You are going to take the girl and leave. You must make for the shore and protect her at all costs do you understand me?"

Kyle nodded. "I understand that very well. But how exactly _do_ I get out of here? There are too many guards for me to make a run for it; I mean I don't even have a weapon! If I were to run then I would be caught, and re-imprisoned. So unless I'm going to take a weapon from the guards…then we're just stuck here."

Elbert nodded with a rather mischievous smile. "That is exactly what I mean! I will fake an illness and then when the guard comes in to see what's wrong…you hit him from behind, take his sword and the girl and get out of here! Once that is done you must head to the Lycian Province of Pherae, and petition for asylum there. Ask for my son or my wife; tell them that I sent you and that you must stay there in the protection of the Lycian Alliance. Do you understand all I've told you?"

"Yes," Kyle replied, "but is your son named Eliwood?"

Elbert nodded slightly stunned. "Yes…but how do you know his name?"

Kyle looked away toward the cell door again, hating Nergal. "I was one of the many that assisted Lady Lyndis in recovering the throne of Caelin from her granduncle Lundgren."

"Ah!" Lord Elbert said in surprise. "I see. So then are you…Kyle the Great?"

Kyle laughed a bit and said, "No. Simply Kyle. No nickname is required. I am no hero. I assisted Lyndis in getting home and rescuing her grandfather. Past this…I am nothing."

Elbert laughed a little. "Well, if your skills that many boast of are as great as they claim, then you've little reason to be humble my friend. Tell me, why are you here in this hell on earth?"

Kyle shook his head. "I've no idea. I was once within the Black Fang but I've no clue as to why they'd want me here…" He fingered the dragon pin that lay in a small pocket. He could feel the intricate designs and as he felt around the head he suddenly noticed two separate temperatures radiating from the pin. Quickly he pulled it out of his pocket and studied it. The right eye was now glowing a bright red, and the left was shining like a fresh fallen snow.

Kyle was suddenly entranced by the two glowing jewels. As he watched the red he felt a rage taking him over and the other was calming him like the sound of waves.

"Are you alright?" Elbert asked. Kyle looked up and shook his head. The whole island had been so perverted by dark magics…such a disgrace. Kyle looked from Lord Elbert to the wall and as he did so he realized where he was.

"This is so sad…" he said, "This place is a primary repository for knowledge on the Scouring. The dragons recorded it on this wall as they fled." Kyle placed his hands upon the wall and moved them along the shrouded indentations the dragons had left. "It tells…that the dragons had wished only for peace... The humans feared them because of their power and size… This fear had prompted the humans' war against the dragons. The dragons' great size and power had given them an advantage early on in the war…" He walked along the walls, "But as the war dragged on more dragons died. The main hatchery was found and the clutches of eggs destroyed… Slowly but surely the humans took over the mainland. Manakete sorcerers worked long and hard to make a portal to another world where the dragons and their manakete kin could live in peace. When it was complete the dragons all fled to this new world… The humans were victorious and spread all over the land…" He kept moving down the wall and neared the cell door. "It says that some dragons were so filled with rage that they became feral beasts, demons that answered to no one. These monsters burned anything that stood in front of them." Then he ran into the cell door. "This is where it stops…" He turned to Lord Elbert. "I can read no more. My reach is blocked by the cell door…"

Elbert nodded. "I understand. I knew the story well already. I have read many various books, scrolls and tomes on the Scouring. Nergal also translated the hieroglyphs for me, Lord Darin, and Lord Santaruz. We all supported him in his want for rebellion. Lord Uther is a powerful man, yet he is very sick. He suffers day and night from a mysterious malady and there is no doubt he shall perish soon. His younger brother Hector would take over and that man has no true knowledge of either politics nor any care for the political process that his brother has carefully constructed."

Kyle's temper flared immediately. "You fool!! Do you have any what you've done?! By giving Nergal any support it is completely possible that you've doomed the entire continent!! You cannot judge a ruler who has never had a chance to rule!"

Elbert's face was as hard as stone as he replied, "As you stated earlier you are a soldier, not a politician. You should leave the affairs of governing to those whose task it is to govern."

"If only I could," Kyle said not taking his gaze off of Lord Elbert. "Nobles are all alike. You all assume that a firebrand and impulsive youth has no chance of ruling effectively. One should not judge so harshly."

Elbert's face became gentler. "So it seems. You are far wiser than your youth leads to believe." Then he shook his head. "But such things are not important now. We must quickly enact the plan. We've spent far too much time talking." Elbert rushed around the room and handed Kyle a rock. But Kyle threw against the side of the wall. When Elbert looked shocked Kyle smiled.

"No need to worry milord. I can easily kill him. Then I shall take his sword, and the girl and be on my way."

Elbert nodded and added, "It must be swift. You must kill him without a sound, and escape." Then the man dropped to the ground.

Kyle grinned. 'The man is more devious than I believed,' he thought to himself. Then he walked to the door and looked through the walls. There were two guards… Two on one. Not very good odds for the enemy.

"Excuse me," Kyle said. The two men looked through the small window. "The man in here is very sick. I believe that he needs medical attention."

The man on the left glared first at Kyle then at his partner. "What are you talkin' about? He seemed fine just a minute ago!"

Kyle shook his head. "He was complaining about a queer feeling in his stomach. Then he just dropped over…"

The man appeared shocked for a second, and Kyle heard him say, "You go get the cleric just in case. I'll check on him…"

Kyle backed off as the guard entered the room. However, when he'd cleared the doorway the soldier glared at Kyle and warned him, "If you're lying…I'm gonna bleed you dry!"

Kyle winced. "I wouldn't like that too much my friend…"

The guard grunted and laid his weapons aside, knelt down and prepared to inspect Lord Elbert. Kyle crept behind the man and the moment he decided that the guard wasn't paying attention. He delivered a sharp kick that knocked the man's helmet off. The guard got to his feet dazed and slightly confused. He looked around angrily for Kyle but couldn't find him. Then suddenly like a snake Kyle wrapped his arms around the man's neck, grabbed his head and gave it a forceful twist. The guard's neck snapped like a twig.

Elbert got to his feet. "Not as quiet as I'd hoped for but at least no extra guards are coming." Elbert took the guard's sword, handed it to Kyle and then handed him Ninian. Kyle slung Ninian over his shoulder. "You _must_ escape with her. She is the key to Nergal's plans. Without her nothing can be accomplished."

Kyle nodded and took off running. He evaded a few patrols as they came down the same hallway, and hid behind a pillar. He wasn't concerned about these simpletons, but what worried him was when he neared the south exit, as he'd done the first time, then he'd have to pass by Ephidel's room. The morph could smell quintessence like a bloodhound and that could be a problem. But what was even more concerning was the possibility that he'd run into Jaffar. That could prove hazardous. Jaffar was the only member of the Black Fang greater in stealth than Kyle, and avoiding a run-in with that warrior would be paramount.

Suddenly he heard a group of guards coming along with the heavy footsteps of Lord Darin and Nergal. He leaned over so that he could hear the very slightest of their conversation.

"…again?! How in the hell did he do that?!...want…guards…at…so…entrance!" he heard Nergal say.

Damn… That changed things. He would have to take the primary entrance to get out then... Then he heard Darin's part:

"But…men… Boat…fog…forget…Kyle… Coward…fig…" Kyle couldn't understand much of what Darin was saying other than something about a boat and fog. The relief was that the man didn't believe Kyle would be much of a challenge…

"I hope to prove you wrong milord Darin," Kyle said and then he picked up Ninian and ran for the main entrance. It would be much more difficult to escape out that way, but Kyle was certain that he could do so. Escape would mean quickly running. No doubt Nergal was on his way to see how it had happened. Kyle stopped for a moment behind a pillar and cringed as he thought of what would happen to Lord Elbert. But he quickly shook his head. "Though it pains me to do so, I must not think on this…" He looked back to where he'd come from. "Lord Elbert…please forgive me." Then he again took off running.

He made it out of the main door, and ran for beach and a certain area where he'd originally planned to escape from. When he reached the place where he'd hidden a small raft last year to escape he found it completely demolished. The logs had been smashed, the sail had been torn, and the ropes cut in many areas.

"Damn…" Kyle sighed, "I…I can't believe it… How am I going to get her out of here now?" He scratched his chin and finally, sighing, said, "I suppose that I'll just have to tie her too my back and swim away…

He took some of the slashed rope, tied it together, tied Ninian to his back, and then began to swim. It was risky, and dangerous, but it was, in the end, the only way he knew of to escape with Ninian in tow. But as he swam on he realized that it was going to be difficult when a storm began to brew. The waves began to grow, and he could feel his muscles tiring. He was afraid he would drowned, when suddenly appearing out of the fog was a boat.

As it passed him he could only float in the water staring in awe. Never before had he seen such a thing save for the ships that the Black Fang used to get on and off the island.

He heard a man shout, "Man overboard!!" and before Kyle knew it he'd been drawn upon the boat. Quickly he got to his feet, and drew his sword. He was surrounded by pirates, and if they decided to attack he would be in trouble. Had he the strength he might've been able to take them on, and that was a stretch if he wanted to protect Ninian. Then suddenly a rather nobly dressed young man strolled down from the driver's platform.

"What's going on?" the noble asked. He looked down and noticed Kyle. Who stared back up at him.

"What type of pirate are you, sir that you dress as a noble's son?" Kyle asked with a rather haughty tone.

The youth walked right up to Kyle and stared at him in the eyes and suddenly smiled. This young man's smile was so…genuine, and at the same time so familiar that Kyle couldn't help but wonder where he'd seen this same look before. He extended his hand in a gesture of pure friendship.

"My name is Eliwood, Prince of Pherae, son of Lord Elbert," the young man said as Kyle took his hand. "And you must be Kyle if I'm not entirely mistaken."

Kyle raised his eyebrows. "How is it that you know my name?  
Eliwood laughed. "Well…let us just say that you have taste in friends." He turned to the driver's platform. "Lyndis! Come here! I think we've found your missing compatriot!"

Kyle looked up dazed, confused, and half-insane. A few moments later a young woman's face peered over the railing of the platform, smiled widely, and vanished. Kyle watched as the figure of Lyndis of Lycia made her way down the stairs, and ran at him holding onto him like a python. Then she backed off a bit.

"Kyle!" she said. But Kyle himself could hardly believe what he was seeing. He hadn't swallowed that much seawater had he? No, no he was sure of it. But still staring at him dead in the face was an old friend…Lyndis! He shut his eyes, waited and opened them again expecting to see nothing, but the endless ocean he'd been on moments before, but instead he saw Lyndis's kind smiling face, and the roaring laughter and jovial pirate sounds all around him.

"Lyn…" he said reaching up with his hands, "is…is that really you?"

She nodded. "Indeed tis' I."

"How…How've you been?" Kyle asked smiling weakly. He winced, and touched the top of his head. That must've been how they'd gotten him…clubbed him on the head when he wasn't looking. He winced again as he touched the knot. It stung something fierce!

Lyn giggled a bit to herself, and then said, "I've been fine. We had a bit of trouble early on. Lord Darin invaded Castle Caelin with a retinue of soldiers, but thanks to Lords Eliwood, and Hector we were able to oust him and his soldiers."

Kyle saw the slightest hint of a shadow cross Lyn's smile. This wasn't her natural and gentle smile. Something was wrong.

"Milady Lyndis…what happened?" he asked.

She looked at him with surprise, the kind of surprise she always had when he knew something was wrong. "Nothing! Nothing happened!"

He continued to look into her eyes. "Lyn. Tell me. What happened? Some doubt has crossed your usually radiant face. Your hair's sheen has been eclipsed by some wicked shadow. Now tell me. What is the full story that has transpired during my absence?"

When she failed to answer he looked first at Eliwood and then Hector. "Tell me!" he shouted. "I've seen the forces of the Black Fang and the dark-hearted Darin! I must know what has happened to the world while I've been gone!"

Hector, who'd been apparently oppressing his rage suddenly leapt from the driver's platform and landed square in front of Kyle. The two glared at each other and suddenly Hector started to rave.

"What right do you have to appear like a magician and demand that we tell you everything?! Why don't you tell us what you know first?! I don't even think that we can trust you!"

Kyle walked towards Hector and when the hot-blooded young lord swung at Kyle the young swordsman grabbed Hector's fist and like a flash of lightning tossed him about five feet. Hector got to his feet as best he could. The air had been knocked out of him and he was gasping for breath, and he was almost completely dazed.

"I apologize," Kyle said. "But we've no time for idle banter. All of this chatter will count against us. As we speak the Black Fang will be attempting to retrieve Ninian." He motioned with his hand down towards the unconscious girl.

"Why do they want Ninian?" Eliwood asked staring at her.

Kyle shook his head. "I'm afraid that I do not know what nefarious scheme they wish to use her for. All I know is that they will be coming for her soon, if they aren't already on their way. We should turn back now, and get her someplace safe."

"No," Eliwood said. "We've come to retrieve my father the Marquess. I've information that place him here, and I will not leave without him. That is what I promised my mother."

"Lord Elbert?" Kyle asked. "Yes he was in the cell with me and Ninian but…he told me to take the girl to Pherae where she can be protected! Please Lord Eliwood honor your father's wishes!"

Eliwood shook his head. "I apologize Kyle but that is one wish that I cannot honor. I promised my mother that I would not return unless it was beside my father, and now that you've confirmed the fact that he is on that dreadful island I cannot turn back. I pray that you will forgive me."

"AH!!" Kyle shouted. "You're as stubborn as your father!" Eliwood turned to hit Kyle only to find the young man laughing. "But I suppose that that is the exact reason that I followed Lyndis so blindly, and only the meek run from a challenge. Very well then son of Pherae, I shall assist then in the reclamation of your father from that wretched island!"

The girl opened her eyes.

"Ninian!" Lyn said kneeling down beside the girl and helping her to her feet.

Ninian blinked and said, "Ninian? Is… Is that my name?"

Lyn looked at Eliwood with worry, turned back to Ninian, and said, "Yes! That is your name! Have you forgotten?" She paused. "Do you remember anything from the last few years?"

Ninian shook her head.

"What happened to her Kyle?" Eliwood asked in a harsh tone.

Kyle shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. I simply woke up in a cell tied to a chair with her sitting beside me. Your father is the one that helped me escape. But we've got to get back to that island quickly."

Suddenly Wil, keeping watch in the crow's nest, shouted, "There are ships approaching us from all directions!"

The man that Kyle assumed was the pirate captain looked up and shouted, "What?!" He looked around. Kyle followed his vision and noticed that indeed there were two ships closing on the side, and one approaching from the rear. But Kyle noticed something odd about the ship approaching from behind. It was a smaller vessel; sleeker, faster, and flew different colors than a Black Fang ship did. When it got close enough Kyle suddenly realized that the boat was flying the colors of Lycia!

"Wait!" Kyle said. "I think they're friends."

The small boat threw a ladder atop the steering platform and suddenly two men: one in a large suit of armor, and holding a spear, and the other tall and proud and grasping a sword, stepped onto the boat. Immediately Kyle recognized them. The first was Jaegnar, the paladin he'd met during his stay in Caelin, and the other was Cristoph, the powerful knight.

"It is good to see you again, Kyle," Jaegnar said. "It has been far too long since we've spoken."

Kyle nodded. "It is nice to see that you are doing well. Were it that we met again under different circumstances we would have the chance to reminisce and converse. But for now the enemy is upon us. Wil has a sharp eye indeed."

Wil suddenly came down from the crow's nest. "I wasn't sure at first. Though it appeared as though you meant us no harm I was about to sound the call to repel boarders!"

Jaegnar laughed and replied, "Well I'm quite glad you didn't! We might've been sunk by you all!"

Suddenly three gangplanks fell down on either side of the boat.

"We'll speak later!" Kyle said drawing his blade. He made a mad dash for the left boat. Many shamans attempted to strike him with their flux spells but with Kyle's reflexes all that they managed to do was to blow holes in their own ship as well as allow Kyle to paint the ship red.

Kyle looked back and noticed that his friends were having some slight difficulty holding off the enemies on the other ship. He gritted his teeth and advanced on the last shaman.

The man seemed to laugh or spit. All Kyle saw of the man's action was a slight quivering of the robe.

The shaman shook his head. "Kyle, Kyle, Kyle. What on Earth are you doing fighting alongside these…cretins?! I thought you were smarter than that." When Kyle didn't answer the man went on: "Lord Nergal wants you dead you know. Why would he want that? Oh. I see why. You've become something below all of us! You're no longer a fang! You are human!"

Kyle nodded. "That I am. And I am proud to be one. Humans are more powerful than any of us in the Fang could ever know about. Their hearts and emotions are what make them strong. Their numbers make them beyond mighty! Never could Nergal hope to gather an army greater than man!"

The shaman nodded. "Indeed he can! I Zoldam shall pass through this mortal plain and become a morph, surrendering myself to Lord Nergal and gaining powers the likes of which you could never even imagine!!"

He cackled, and Kyle shook his head. "You had so much potential. You've not given your heart to Nergal yet! Why should you do so now?! There is nothing worth it! The power he gives you is nothing but fake! No one can _give_ you power! You must earn it and gain it on your own!! How can you, a mage, not understand this!?"

Zoldam was silent for a few moments and said, "We are through talking. Come. We shall fight now and see this matter put to rest."

Kyle drew his blade. Zoldam cast the flux spell but Kyle was able to easily avoid it. Then he attempted to cast anima magic but for some reason it didn't work. He couldn't summon the fire, or the thunder, or the blizzard he so distinctly remembered casting only a year ago.

As Kyle reached for the magic he heard Zoldam laugh. "What's wrong? Having a little trouble casting magic are we?! You cannot use both blade and nature!" Zoldam struck Kyle with a powerful eclipse spell.

Kyle fell to the ground and watched as Zoldam walked towards him. Kyle could again fell his rage bubbling to the surface. He could feel a new wealth of power and he quickly reached down into it and held on tight. He held his hand, palm outstretched, in front of him pointing at Zoldam and suddenly an explosion of light struck the shaman. Zoldam backed away confused and angry. Kyle, again, reached into this new power he'd found, and lashed out with it. This time the blast was more intense, and a searing light surrounded both Kyle and Zoldam. The light was blinding yet comforting, and when it cleared Zoldam was nowhere to be found. Only a pile of ashes within a shaman's robe was any proof he'd existed at all.

He heard his friends coming up behind him and he got to his feet. In his hands was a ring. A special ring meant for those who used magic. He walked over to Erif and dropped it into her hands then clutched his arm. Kyle had taken more damage than he'd thought at first, and though the wound could be healed the darkness that seemed to afflict him with the spell could not. He could still see the vision that the flux had struck him with: Three great monsters of flame crawled from the portal and roared in anger and then suddenly a light had filled him. It was an unexplainable feeling. But when he reached for the power again he found that it was no longer there.

He turned to Lyn, Eliwood and Hector who watched him closely. A question seemed to be upon Eliwood's mouth, but Lyn walked forward took him by the arm and led him back to the ship. Though Kyle was stunned by her compassion and trust he was also more struck by the odd feeling he'd gotten from that spell of light…as though it was familiar. He shook his head free of such thoughts and waited as the ship drew nearer and nearer to the Dread Isle.


End file.
